Madara's Grandson
by YamiNaruto
Summary: I promise you that your name would never forget ... I will carry your legacy ... I will show them true power of your grandson ... As Naruto's eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan...Semi-Dark Naruto...
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning...**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

**'Italic'** **Characters thought**

* * *

**0 Outside Konoha- Cave 0**

"Kushina!" Minato said with worry.

"Get away from the host… Or," the masked intruder asked as he held the Kunai closer to the baby.

"Wait, Just calm down," Minato stated with his left hand up in a placating gesture.

"Ugh!" Kushina cried as the Kyuubi was trying to escape the seal on her stomach

"You're the one that needs to calm down, Hokage. I am perfectly calm." The Masked-man responded and he tossed the baby into the air.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out in terror at the thought of her child being hurt.

The masked man attacked with his kunai towards baby Naruto's aerial form. Minato vanished and reappeared behind the masked man.

"I expected nothing less of the Yellow Flash but… what about the next one?" The masked man asked.

Minato looked down and found four exploding tags on the blanket. Tag blasted off.

"Minato… Naruto!" Kushina yelled in the horror.

Minato flew out of the smoke and debris with unharmed Naruto in his arms.

"Thank goodness, Naruto… you are unharmed." Minato said to himself with relief.

'_He forced me to use **Hiraishin no jutsu**. He's after Kushina… and now I'm not with her._' Minato thought. '_I've got to hurry._' he thought before disappearing with Naruto in a yellow flash.

* * *

**0 Minato's Safe house 0**

Minato reappeared inside a specially made room in front of one of his tri-pronged kunai.

"You will be safe here." Minato stated to Naruto as he laid the newborn on a small bed. "Just wait here for a little while, Naruto. I have to go save your mom now." Minato finished and he covered Naruto with a blanket.

* * *

**0 Meanwhile with Kushina 0**

She stared at the man before her while sweat dripped down her face from the exhaustion .

"What do you want?" Kushina asked while panting tiredly.

"To take the Kyuubi from you… and destroy Konoha." The masked - man answered.

"What?" Kushina cried.

"Minato is always protecting you. But now I've gotten him away from you. Also, the seal is weakening after you gave birth… do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" The masked man asked with a dark tone that caused Kushina's eyes to widen in shock.

The masked man started Jutsu to free the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal. Kushina cried out in pain when the Kyuubi's chakra erupted from her.

"Now come out from there, Kyuubi." The masked man called out while holding his hand on the seal.

Kyuubi roared out and materialized above the two Shinobi.

"Now, let's head toward **Konohagakure**." Said the masked man and he started walking away from Kushina's body.

"Wait!" Kushina panted out as she raised her head to look at the retreating man.

"The Uzumaki clan is truly amazing," the masked man said. The Kyuubi growled before rearing back its right foreleg and aiming at Kushina's prone body. "You were the Kyuubi's host and now I will use him to kill you."

The nine tails lifted its claw to attack but Minato appears and freed Kushina in a flash.

"It's too late." The masked man said as he looked up at Minato and Kushina's place.

"Minato … is Naruto… all right?" Kushina asked.

"He's all right… he's in a safe place now." Minato assured her with a grin.

"Thank god." Kushina breathed out with relief. "Minato… stop that man and the Kyuubi… he's hiding… for Konoha." Kushina panted out Minato looked at his wife and he disappeared in another yellow flash with them.

* * *

**0 Minato's Safe house 0**

Minato appears with Kushina in his arms. In the same room where he'd left baby Naruto.

Kushina moved closer to her child and quickly pulled him in a hug. "Naruto," Kushina sighed happily.

Minato said, "Sorry Kushina but I have gone there."

"Minato… thank you… go now." Kushina said tiredly as she held Naruto closest to her.

* * *

**0 Another part of the village 0**

"**Summoning Jutsu"** Said Masked man. In an instant the Kyuubi appeared inside the village of Konoha and started smashing everything around it with the help of his sheer size. Several ninja and civilians knocked away by Shockwave and debris.

"Do it, Kyuubi!" The masked man Ordered to Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi roared and released a Shockwave from his mouth.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama… The Kyuubi!" Anbu said who appeared front of the retired Hokage.

"I'll take care of it… You all protect those who can't fight" Sarutobi ordered and he finished putting on his battle gear.

"Yes sir," the ape masked Anbu stated with a bow.

'_Did Kushina's seal break?'_ Sarutobi wondered as he ready to lead the Shinobi of Konoha into battle.

* * *

**0 Hokage Mountains 0**

At the same time Minato appeared on top of the Hokage Mountains, on his own stone head. He saw the Kyuubi near the center of the village. Kyuubi's started gathering massive amounts of chakra into his mouth for **Imari **

"I won't let you do this here." Minato stated as he started going through hand seals.

Kyuubi quickly launched the gigantic sphere of black chakra toward Yondaime. The massive sphere of super dense, demonic chakra headed towards the Hokage Mountains. But before it would attack it suddenly slammed into an invisible wall and vanished into a single point.

'_That was close'_ Minato thought as a black clad figure tried to grab his shoulder. Minato quickly spun around and tried to jam his tri-pronged kunai into the figure's head. Only for his kunai phased through the man as if he wasn't there.

"You'll have to fight me." The masked man said. The masked man lunged forward trying to grab and swallowed him in personal dimension, but Minato teleported away before the Masked-man could swallow him up in a different dimension.

Minato landed roughly few feet away from his real place _'He dodged my attack … what was that Jutsu?' _Minato thought and saw a masked man appeared front of him.

"I won't let you get away." The masked man said.

* * *

'_Can he use **space-time Ninjutsu** too? So that's how he was able to move Kushina so quickly … not only that, but he knew how to break the seal and tame the Kyuubi. He was also able to get through the barrier around Konoha… there's only one ninja I know… who could do all that.' _Minato thought to himself as he stared down the masked man before him.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked the masked man. Said man simply removed his hood without replying. "No… you can't be… he's dead." Minato stated with a disbelieving tone.

"Who knows?" The man asked with a drawn out pause.

"Why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato questioned the man.

"I guess you could say… It's both for war… and for peace." The masked - man said in a confused tone.

'_He's no ordinary Shinobi… He can control the Kyuubi and is better at space-time Ninjutsu than me and Nidaime… … I have to put a stop to him here.'_ Minato thought and decided as he rushed to engage his enemy.

"This is useless." The masked Shinobi shouted at Minato as he rushed to meet Minato's charge. Minato attempted to stab the masked man with a tri-pronged kunai only to phase through him again and notice that the masked Shinobi had a chain connected to a shackle on each of his wrists that he used to try to restrain the Yondaime. Only for Minato to instantly disappear and reappear on the other side of the clearing.

Minato thought, _'I hope that helps... His Space-Time Ninjutsu is more advanced than mine._'

Minato watched as the Masked-man moved again close in on Minato only for Minato to throw a Kunai through the man's head he watched as it fazed through time slowed down as the man waited for the projectile to slip out he made a grab for Minato as the Kunai lift his head only for Minato to flush away slamming a Rasengan into his shoulder.

When the Rasengan dissipated the masked man quickly jumped away from Minato as blood began to run down his back and both of his arms. Before he could react Minato had appeared and stabbed him in the stomach with a tri-pronged kunai. Minato quickly slammed his hand on the masked man's body; sealing runes quickly spread from the point of impact and covered the left side of the man's torso.

"Contract Seal… Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" The masked Shinobi asked in shock.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control" Minato answered.

"No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you can wound me and take the Kyuubi from me… but the Kyuubi will be mine once more." The masked man told Minato before disappearing into another vortex.

Minato quickly used **Hiraishin **to get to the battlefield against the Kyuubi.

* * *

"Everyone moves out a way!" They then heard the Sandaime command. Shouts of _'Hai'_ resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack.

"Hold on… We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here." A Jounin, bleeding from a slight head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.

"**Summoning Jutsu,"** Minato yelled as he summoned Gamabunta to the battlefield.

"Hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!" Minato yelled to Gamabunta as he stood on the giant toad's head.

"**Even I can't hold him back for long.**" Gamabunta told him as he sat on the Kyuubi's body. The Kyuubi was already forming another **Imari** and aiming it in the only direction it could, straight forward, towards the Sandaime and the ninja fighting with him.

"I'll need a lot of chakra to send away something this big." Minato shouted to Gamabunta as he ready to start his Justu.

Sandaime saw a large black sphere of chakra in the Kyuubi's mouth. All of it aimed directly at him. In an instant the Kyuubi vanished and the Sandaime stared in confusion as Gamabunta landed on the ground from the Kyuubi's sudden teleportation.

"Minato … where did he send Kyuubi?" Sarutobi questioned before a large explosion was heard and seen coming from a few miles away. "Over there" the Sandaime said as he noticed the intense light of the explosion.

* * *

The Kyuubi's **Imari **had destroyed the building that Kushina and Naruto had been left. Minato reappeared with Kushina and Naruto in his arms behind a large tree where the Kyuubi couldn't see them.

"Gotta… put up a barrier." Minato groaned as he began to feel the drain on his chakra from all of his quick movements.

"My chakra… almost drained." Kushina said.

With a strained effort, Minato created an intertwining cage like barrier that prevented the fox from escaping and Kushina used what chakra she could spare to use the chakra chains that wound around the fox and held it in place. The Kyuubi began to struggle against its bindings and roared angrily

Kushina then dropped to her hands and knees and began to tremble in her efforts to keep her once prisoner at bay. Surprisingly that much quieter thud was what woke Naruto into an ear-piercing wail.

In a panic, Minato cried out to his wife, "Kushina"

"Sorry Naruto… I didn't…" she huffed, ignoring her spouse in favor of looking at her baby for a few more minutes, "mean to wake you."

"Kushina," Minato muttered, as he began to understand what his wife was thinking.

Now, she turned to him and confirmed his worst fear as she spoke, "I'll drag the Kyuubi… back… and die with it inside me… that'll… prevent it from coming back… for a while… it's the only way to save you both… with the bit of chakra I have left. Thank you… for everything."

She finished speaking with a smile that left Minato gasping in sadness, "Kushina… you… you made me your husband… you made me into the Yondaime Hokage… you made me this boy's father… And I-"

She cut him off from his rant as the baby in his arm cried out in discontent. "Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy… Happy that you loved me… Happy that it's… our son's… birthday-tte-bane… If I try to imagine surviving… and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond, I'd be so happy."

Minato could not stop the swelling tears from falling down his face as he too pictured the scene in his mind.

"If I had any regrets," Kushina stated as she looked at the newborn in his father's arms, "it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

With a sigh, Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke out, "Kushina, you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use the last of our chakra to see Naruto one more time."

"Huh?" That word said it all. The Uzumaki could only assume that her husband had cracked under the pressure.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto using the **Hakke No Fuuin Shikki**. Then I'll seal the fox away with a seal only a non-Jinchuuriki like me can use, **Shiki Fuuin.**"

"But that Jutsu will-"

"But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power… it's just too great; it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchuuriki; the balance of Bijuu will be destroyed. But with the **Shiki Fuuin** I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself. And the remaining half…"

He paused as he remembered something his own Sensei, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin spoke to him when he had just become a ninja.

* * *

**00 Flashbacks 00**

* * *

"You know, you might actually be the child of prophecy."

"The child of huh!" Minato asked.

"Sometime soon the Shinobi world will be faced with disaster, and the destined child will be its savior." Jiraiya responded.

* * *

**00 Flashback Ends 00**

* * *

Minato looked down once more and noticed that Naruto had cried himself back to sleep and finished his train of thought about Naruto and the fox, "I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the **Hakke No Fuuin Shikki**."

Kushina looked like she was about to protest but Minato explained, "I know what you want to say… but Jiraiya-Sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster… Naruto will be the one to stop it. The Jinchuuriki who will blaze the trail to the future; I just… know it."

At this time, with his trusty companion Enma in his staff form, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen landed in a crouch just outside the barrier that Minato used to protect the rest of the world from the fox's destructive capabilities.

Back in the barrier, Kushina watched as Naruto was laid on the ground and tried to protest again, but Minato merely flashed through the nine hand seals to meld his chakra to call **the Shinigami**. As the spectral spirit eater materialized behind him, visible to only himself, he said with a smile, "Have a little faith… He is our son after all… After I finish the **Shiki Fuuin**, I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown up Naruto sooner than you think… the time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the fox's power… I want you there to help him."

"Our son!"

"That's why… I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own." Minato retorted before sighing and looking down at the near helpless forms of his exhausted wife and sleeping child.

Kushina though, decided to argue the point anyway, now that Minato had finished his speech, "But… Why… why** Shiki Fuuin**? There's no reason for you to die… just so I can see him for a few minutes when he's older. I wanted you be there for him… I wanted you to raise him! Why… Why are you sacrificing Naruto just to keep the balance of the Bijuu… to save the village… to save the country? Why are you sacrificing yourself for this?"

"Kushina!" Minato berated, "Turning your back on the village, on the country, is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand… you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own… and you know that we are a family… of Shinobi." Kushina would have likely argued, but settled for a glare as her spouse continued to try to prove what he was about to do, "Besides, even if I lived I could never be a substitute for you."

"There are things Naruto needs to be told; things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job, and I need you to carry it out even if you only have the briefest of moment's to do so. This isn't just for you… this is for Naruto." At this point he knelt and picked up his baby once more and settled right in front of his wife. "Dying to make life better for his son… that's the stuff you let the father handle."

Understanding slowly began to manifest itself on her face, but Kushina tried so steel her eyes in a last-ditch effort to go with her plan and save her son the life of many Jinchuuriki since the first ones of ages long past – a life of neglect and hatred. One she was one of the very few to have been lucky to have missed. But her husband would not be deterred and held the visage that struck fear into the hearts of many of Iwa's Shinobi during the Third Great War.

* * *

From his place, Sarutobi was finally able to get a glance of something and in fear he gasped, "Those markings… it can't be… the **Shiki Fuuin**?"

Before he could do anything else, two of the village's Jounin jumped down beside their previous military commander, "What's happening, Sandaime?"

"We're too late" he answered. "They've put up a barrier around the Kyuubi. Whatever they're doing, they're doing it alone." With a cry, he struck the barrier with Enma in trying to force his way into the barrier and help the Namikaze family.

* * *

Now, the devourer of spirits was ready and thrust his hand through Minato's stomach and grabbed the monstrosity that towered over him. The fox, unable to speak because of Kushina's chakra bindings, mentally cursed as it felt its power being ripped in two.

"**FUUIN,**" Minato exclaimed, and the fox roared as it felt half of its life force, forcibly rent asunder from its body and pulled away, with no way to prevent it.

Gasping, Minato thought, _'My body's gone numb… what a heavy chakra.'_

"It is the Shiki Fuuin… I can't believe he actually used it…" Sarutobi breathed in shock. It was the most powerful self-sacrificial Jutsu for a reason, but to see such a powerful sealing Jutsu used against a Bijuu was breathtakingly scary.

"But the fox remains; he didn't seal all of it!" One of the Jounin cried out.

"Now for the **Eight Trigrams Seal**" Minato called out. "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!"

A puff of smoke followed and a ritual style altar appeared. From it's now shrunken size, the Kyuubi was able to recognize the altar as the ceremonial throne, and realized now that Minato was truly intent on sealing it within the blonde babe. It began to look hopeless for the beast but Kushina's chakra and strength began to fade as she started to wobble and be wracked with searing coughs that in turn caused her control over the chakra chains to lessen just enough for the Kyuubi to try to counterattack the Yondaime and his wife.

"Kushina, Stay with me!" Minato shouted as he quickly turned from the throne he had just laid Naruto on.

The Kyuubi raised its right forepaw in preparation to slam it down and crush the only thing between it and freedom. Its chakra would regenerate given time, but it would be an unbearable wait were it to be sealed again. However, its efforts were in vain as Minato was able to grab hold of his wife and threw him in line with the demon's claw and used his own body to stop the claw from attacking his son and Kushina was able to refocus enough to re-ensnare the beast once more, ensuring its unwilling stillness. The blood soaked claw stopped a mere three inches above Naruto's chin and the dying parents breathed a relief.

"If the father can do his job-" Minato said, trying to ease some stress.

Kushina picked up on it, and completed the thought, "The mother should be even better… right?"

Sarutobi astounded. "Is that their child?"

"They protected it." A Jounin stated.

'**_I refuse to sealed away again.'_** the Kyuubi raged in its mind.

Ignoring the fox, Kushina glanced behind her where her husband impaled on the claw directly behind her, as she sat on said claw and rasped, "You win… first argument… you've ever won… I guess… you're really serious."

He chuckled, "Thank you, Kushina…" Working as quickly as he could, Minato quickly summoned a toad.

Said toad looked around and freaked, "Aah… The Kyuubi and Yondaime… What the hell happened to you?"

"Gamatora, I'm entrusting you with the key to this seal," Minato spoke, forced to work fast as his life force waned. "Hurry to Jiraiya-Sensei… stores it within him." With that, he plunged his hand into the toad's gut which causes a scroll to wrap around him and extend his height to that of a full-grown man.

From his spot, Sarutobi finally pieced together the puzzle, "I see… Minato intends to save the village by making his son the new Jinchuuriki."

"Got it" Gamatora proclaimed as the seal's key rolled up on the scroll. "Good Bye"

* * *

"That does it…" Minato muttered as the toad disappeared to carry out its mission. "It's time for me to go Kushina… I'm going to do the **Eight Trigrams Seal**… and try to leave a little of my chakra in Naruto too… We don't have much time… if you have anything to say to Naruto."

Kushina bowed her head in understanding, too tired to not fully and huffed out with the last of her strength, "Naruto… Naruto… don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy… Take your bath every day… goes to bed early and sleep well. Make friends… it doesn't matter how many… just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even a few is enough… And study your Ninjutsu… I was never very good at it, maybe you will be… everyone has things they're good and things they're not… don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure to listen to your teachers… at the Academy. And remember to avoid the three voices of Shinobi… don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… no drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women… well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in the world. And the fourth warning… watches out for Jiraiya-Sensei." She paused to smile as blood poured out of her mouth as it rose up from the pit of her stomach and spoke again with tears streaming down her face, "Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering… remember who you are.. Find… a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true… theirs… theirs…! There's… there's so much more I want to say… to teach you about… I want to stay with you… **I love you**."

Minato sighed but kept his mouth shut and Kushina realized, "I'm sorry Minato… I took all our time."

"It's okay." He replied. "Naruto… this is your dad. Listen … to your motor mouth mother. **Hake Fuuin… FUUIN." **

* * *

"What a touching scene," Minato and Kushin's half dead heads jerked up slowly to look at the intruder, only to see nothing. The voice, while soft, was far too calm for it to belong to a member of a search party. "To think, even after all this you two would still be able to survive for few times. But then again you have the blood of the greatest shinobis in the elemental nations" Minato and Kushina searched until a sudden figure caught their attention who was wearing a black cloak. His whole face was hidden behind his hood. The figure walked forward with a calm, slow gait as his cloak separated just enough for Minato to see a pair of black Shinobi sandals.

The hooded man looked at Naruto. Minato and Kushina watched as the man reached for their son. "Such a curious child… the blood of the greatest Shinobi flowing thought yours vain and…" the man's hand made contact with Naruto's small head. Minato and Kushina gasped in shock as their son's cerulean eyes morphed into a maroon pupil with a single comma shaped mark in each. "The bloodline of the Uchiha clan… But there is still so much for you to do, my little one." The masked man took the baby from the basket.

"How?" Surprised Minato asked in "I don't have Uchiha blood."

"I am not talking about you, Senju." The mystery - man said and looked at Kushina. "I am talking about your wife."

* * *

"W-what ...But I am Uzumaki." Kushina said in surprise tone.

"You are not full-blooded Uzumaki. Your father is Uchiha." The mystery - man said. Reaching up the Mystery- man pulled his hood off revealing his face for the first time. If he had the strength, Minato and Kushina would have screamed in terror. He was a middle-aged man, his face stern yet calm at the same time. On his scalp long black hair started only to disappear somewhere under his cloak. But what truly scared they weren't the man's face or his hair. No, it was a memory that chose that moment to come back to him. This man appeared more than once in the history and almost never in a good way.

"**Uchiha… Madara…"** Minato whispered and his energy nearly at its end as he gazed upon the stoic visage of Madara. One of the founders of Konoha, the founder of the Uchiha clan and the man who was nearly killed the Shodai Hokage. Minato's heart lurched, his minutes having turned into seconds, as he realized what that meant. "You are real Madara… then who was that masked man?" Minato softly moaned.

"He was faked" Madara said and his normally apathetic gaze softened as he looked at Kushina. "You just looked like your mother."

"How...Do you know about my mother?" Kushina tried to ask questions.

"Because I am your father" Madara said. Then he looked at Naruto, "your son is my only true grandchild and heir."

This shocked both Minato and Kushina. Madara looked at Minato and said, "as for you... You're very naïve. People aren't always as compassionate and understanding as we'd like them to be." He looked Kushina."Jinchuuriki's life is fill with pain and loneliness. They are never favored, loved or welcomed in their home village.

"They're often hated, mistreated, looked at as beneath subhuman and if the village sees it fit, the Jinchuuriki is train to become nothing more than a weapon for their use and then disposed of after their use have worn out. They're known for being lonely people who grow to despise humanity for the curse their own people damned their lives too.

"The only reason you didn't grow up with the same hard life as a most Jinchuuriki because no-one knew you were the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Then He looked both of them. "What about your son… You two really think that old monkey will protect your son from all villagers. No, your son will become outclass by a villager...Or worst village weapon. This is the sad reality of the Shinobi World." Madara said. Minato and Kushina looked at down in shame. Madara five figures lit up with red flame**. "Uzumaki Sealing: Chakra binding"** and touched Naruto's Shiki fujin seal.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked in a weak voice.

"This seal and his Uzumaki heritage will help me in the Kyuubi extraction process. He doesn't need Bijuu power. He will have become a great Shinobi with his own strength." Madara said

"Can you tell him that we love him?" Kushina asked in a weak voice and caught some blood.

"And tell him that I am sorry." Minato said.

Madara nodded.

"Thank you" said both parents and passed on with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Madara made two shadows clone. "Change those real bodies with fake one then seal real bodies into a scroll. Konoha doesn't deserve them" Madara ordered his clone. Then he looked at his grandson. "As for you I know one Clone Jutsu who will take your place in the leaf village." He made another clone. Clone stared drawing seal on the ground and real Madara took some blood sample from Naruto. He gave baby Naruto to his clone's hand.

He dropped some Naruto's blood on seal and done some hand seal. **"Blood Clone Jutsu"** with that exact replica of baby Naruto formed to seal. Madara took clone Naruto then put him in a basket. After that he took real Naruto and scroll from the clone's hands.

"Time to go my grandson," Madara said and disappeared with a swirl. Also Genjutsu cast by Madara was vanished with him.

Sandaime Hokage and two unknown Jounin freed from Madara's Genjutsu. They arrive near their fallen Yondaime and his wife Kushina.

Hiruzen saw Naurto and picked him up. Hiruzen looks at Naruto's face. Naruto had whisker-like marks on his cheeks. "Naruto, you already lost your father and mother." Sandaime said. He looked at two ninja and said, "You two gathers our losses and be ready for the funeral." The Konoha ninja nodded sadly and they uses a leaf **Shunshin no Jutsu.**

* * *

**0 Pocket Dimensions 0**

Madara appeared with a Real baby Naruto in his arms, in his pocket dimension.

Madara pocket dimension was existed next to element nation. This dimension had endless sky and many floating islands. There was a big Japanese style mansion on one of the islands.

Madara looked at grandson and said, "Let's do proper funeral to your parents."

Using some earth Jutsu he dug two holes in the ground. Then unseal Minato and Kushina bodies from scroll then buried them with honor and respect.

'_Good bye daughter, I wasn't able to raise you but I will take care my grandson. I promise that, he will be greatest Shinobi in the world.'_ Madara thought.

His thought cut off by baby Naruto's cry. He looked at his grandson. He shocked because before there were two blue orbs, now were black orbs with red, nine-edged star in the middle of them. Moments later, his eyes changed into regular Sharingan, after then came back to his original blue.

'_How it is possible? I think it caused by the sealing or from seeing both of his parents die. After all, the feeling of loss and hopelessness is known by all, even as young as him.' _Madara thought. Then he looked at Naruto. "You truly my grandson...I certainly look forward to see how this will turn out." Madara said with a smile.

* * *

**00 Times skip - 12 years Latter 00**

* * *

**0 Konohagakure 0**

Today was a rather peaceful day in the Hidden Leaf Village or known as Konohagakure. The streets filled with citizens and Shinobi alike. Everyone was calm and happy.

"Naruto!" Was heard throughout the village

"Hahaha… C'mon guys, do you really think you'll be able to catch me" blonde headed boy yelled to his three pursuers as he made his way through the busy market district. He had paint smeared on the right cheek on his face and His outfit was an orange jumpsuit with blue on the upper shoulder area as well as up and down the front, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a big white-collar, orange pants, blue sandals. He had a pair of green goggles around his forehead. He was holding a pail of paint and a brush. If look on the giant mountain, decorated with four giant faces in the background of the city was any indication, it was easy to tell just what the paint had been used on.

The blonde headed boy continued to taunt the three people running after him, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage… No way will some idiots like you guys catch me."

"You're going to pay this time you brat… You won't get away with defacing the monument of our heroes." One of the pursuers shouted at the kid,

The fatigue of the pursuers was what allowed Naruto to sneak around an alley corner and camouflage himself in the surroundings before they could even show up.

"Damn, do you guys see him?"

"No, the damn he must have gotten away."

"We can't let him get away with openly mocking our heroes like this."

It wasn't until the three were long gone that the blonde headed boy took a peek from beneath his camouflage cloth, big blue eyes scanning the alleyway before finally declaring it safe.

"Phew, got away from those bastards. Huh… I told them they didn't have a chance to catch a future Hokage." Naruto declared to himself, loudly.

Naruto failed to sense the hand coming at him until it had already grabbed the scruff of his jumpsuit, he noticed a scar running across the bridge of the man's nose did he realize it was his academy teacher, Iruka.

"Oh, hello there… Iruka-Sensei… hehehe, what seems the problem?" Naruto said.

The heated glare told Naruto all he needed to know. "I think that you're skipping class, again, is a problem Naruto. Not to mention the fact you painted the Hokage Monument, just what were you thinking! Be assured you're going to cleaning that up after school."

The blonde just sighed, trying to ignore Iruka's improvised lecture as the Academy teacher dragged him back to school, literally.

When they are gone Raven who was watching them from tree flew towards the sky.

* * *

**0 Hokage Mountains 0**

A short figure was standing on fourth Hokage head. He was watching whole Konoha with his calculating eyes. He was wearing black cork and his face was hidden under black hood. Only one thing was his visible on his face. It was his red Sharingan eyes.

Sometimes latter, Raven landed on his left shoulder.

"Good work Karasu-Chan." Hooded figure said then looked at Konoha. " So this is Konoha... Not impressive"

Reaching up figure pulled his hood off revealing his face for the first time. He was twelve years blond boy. He was fairly tall for his age. He had sky blue eyes. . He also had a diamond mark on his forehead similar to Tsunade. Most noticeable features on his face were his six whisker marks. He was real Naruto Uzumaki

"This is the time to show Konoha and the world the true power of Uzumaki Naruto... Power of Madara's Grandson." Naruto said with a smirk.

His eyes morphed into Sharingan and He vanished into a murder of crows.

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**Next Chapter …. Coming soon…**


	2. Graduation and Exchange

**Chapter 2**

**Graduation and Exchange...**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto...I don't own anything

**"BOLD" Demon/Summon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

**'Italic'** **Characters thought and Inner Sakura**

* * *

**0 Ninja Academy 0**

In a certain class, the teacher Iruka was standing in front of the class with NarutoC (From Now we called Clone Naruto NarutoC) tied up and on the floor. He turned to NarutoC and said with a hint of anger in his voice, "Why haven't you come to class today?" NarutoC turned away from him that got Iruka really angry and he shouted to everyone there. "Okay surprise-test everyone. Hurry up and form a line and do the **Henge no jutsu** to look like me."

The students all groined as he said that and quickly formed the line. Iruka said "You're up, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura replied "Hai, sensei." and she stepped forward and did some hand seals and ended it in the ram seal. She shouted, **"Henge" **there was a poof of smoke; she appeared as the exact replica of Iruka. Iruka looked at her, and then wrote something on his teacher's notepad.

Sakura depleted the Jutsu and was smiling as she thought "How do you like that Sasuke-kun?" Then another Sakura appeared in her mind and looked like her except she was in inverted colours; grey body colour with white lines. She had white eyes and had the kanji for Inner Sakura written on her rather large forehead and she shouted _'I kicked butt, Shanaroo.'_

Iruka looked at the line and yelled "Next, your turn Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped forward with his hands in his pockets. He did the same thing as Sakura did and transformed to an exact copy of Iruka. Iruka did the same thing again and Sasuke tired the **henge**. He went back to the line again silently as he came.

Iruka looked at the notepad to see who was next and yell "Uzumaki Naruto, you're next."

As NarutoC was about to walkout of the line, when heard Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara whisper "It's your entire fault for this surprise test, Baka."

NarutoC did not even turn back at them and said "Like I care, Dattebayo"

NarutoC stepped forward. as he did a certain girl called Hyuga Hinata wished him good luck. He placed his hand in the ram hand seal and bends his knees. he concentrated on his charka and a fury of chakra surrounded him in a dome. He shouted **"Henge no Jutsu"** a cloud of smoke appeared as it covered him from sight. Then suddenly when the smoke started to disappear, a nude girl with a beautiful body, whisker like marks on her cheeks and long blond hair tied in a pair of pony tails appeared moaned and winked sexily at Iruka. Since Iruka was a normal guy, he blushed and flew back as blood shot out of his nostrils exaggeratedly as the scene was too much for his senses. Luckily the other students didn't see it because of the smoke and even if they did small bits of the smoke covered her important parts.

NarutoC was laughing as he saw his teacher's reaction, "Ha ha ha ha… I created that Jutsu and I call it **Oiroke no Jutsu**" said as he continued laughing.

Iruka got up and ran to NarutoC. He bumped him on his head with his fist while shouting "Don't make such useless Jutsu, Baka." NarutoC placed both his hand on his head as that punch really hurt.

* * *

**0 Outside Classroom 0**

_'This is my blood clone.' _Real Naruto thought, who was hiding by using Genjutsu.

_'He is pathetic and His fashion sense is horrible. I will not wear that kill me orange Jumpsuit. If I want to change his place with me then I want some solid story to my new attitude.'_ Then he heard about graduation test. _'Graduation Test... I have feeling that something big will happen tomorrow.'_ Naruto thought and vanished without trace.

* * *

**0 Next Mornings - Ninja Academy 0**

In their usual class, the academy students waited in their seats for their assigned sensei to arrive. But all of them know that today marked the day of the Genin graduation exam which made a certain blonde boy quite shaken up. As students waited the heard the door slid open and the classroom sensei Iruka enter.

He enters the class and the class students greet him saying "Good morning Iruka-sensei." who with a smile addressed the students. He started stated by saying "As you all know today is your graduation exam, it will be held in the next room come over there when you hear your name being called and the test is the **Bunshin no jutsu**."

That very moment NarutoC whole collapsed and he was agitatedly grabbing his spiky yellow hair while thinking in the lines of, "DAMN IT…What that one? That is my worst Jutsu."

Iruka had started to test the potential Genin. He called in NarutoC's name. NarutoC entered the room.

Iruka said, "Naruto, you know the test. Are you ready?" He saw NarutoC nod at him and he did a familiar set of hand seals and shouted **"Bunshin no jutsu"** Smoke erupted totally cover NarutoC and Iruka and Mizuki were staring at the smoke cloud. The smoke disappeared. They saw, there were three more Narutos in the room.

"Good job Naruto." Iruka was genuinely pleased, "you can have your headband. Congratulations."

"Thank you Iruka-sensai." NarutoC said with joy.

_'How? I thought that Bunshin was his worst Jutsu.'_ Mizuki though angrly.

* * *

**0 Few minute earlier 0**

Real Naruto appeared in classroom. He used Genjutsu to hide himself from other.

The class comprised of about thirty students. Most of them were civilian children and learning ninja arts was just fun or something their parent's forced on them. To the boys it was to show others their superiority and for girls to find a knight in shining armour.

Naruto as his eyes were fall one by one on each of the few with any talent.

The first one was a boy sleeping on his desk wearing a grey shirt and long black hair pulled into a ponytail 'Nara Shikamaru, lazy as hell, a genius though and can use his clans shadow techniques.'

Next to him was a boy who was "big boned" with a green shirt on and what looked like underwear on his head 'Akimichi Chouji almost as lazy as his best friend. He liked ate lot. He also can use his clans body changing techniques."

His eyes next fell on two arguing girls he looked at the blonde one first who was in a Purple dress with a lot of make up on and long hair flowing all the way down to her lower back,

'Yamanaka a fan girl who doesn't really take being a ninja seriously, spends most of her time making herself look good, the only reason she's included in this group is because of her ability to learn mind techniques from her clan.'

The other girl was a pink haired girl and wearing a red dress, 'Haruno Sakura another fan girl. Sakura also has close to perfect chakra control, but this is probably because she has close to none.'

Next to her was a girl with blue hair and white eyes wearing a big jacket 'Hyuuga Hinata an extremely shy girl who just happens to be heiress to one of the three big clans in konoha. She wields the **Byakugan **but unless she grows a backbone her clan has a good chance of going in to civil war.

Behind them was a boy wearing sunglasses and white coat with a high collar, 'Aburame Shino a kid who I've never seen speak more than s couple of words he's also very creepy. I don't know what exactly his techniques but he does seem very protective of insects.'

Two seats next to Shino was Inuzuka Kiba who was wearing his hoodie and had a small dog white dog laying across his head, 'dog breath this kids bark is much louder than his bite he may be good with his taijutsu and clan techniques but nothing else.'

Lastly is a boy wearing a blue shirt with a big collar and hair shaped similar to a chicken. 'Uchiha Sasuke he might be the strongest one in this class other than me and is rookie of the year. He's arrogant and spoil brat.

_''The blond and pink, only got my attention because of their loud voices. Those two are pathetic...'_then he looked at Ino and sakura's Leaf headband. _'There is no doubt that Konoha Academy standards have fallen low. If fan girls like Sakura and Ino are Kunoichi.'_

His thought was cut off by Iruka who called his clone's name. He sank into ground.

* * *

**0 Inside exam hall 0**

Real Naruto appeared in exam hall and he saw his clone was standing front of two academy teacher.

Iruka said, "Naruto know the test so are you ready?" He saw NarutoC nod at his teacher and he did a familiar set of hand seals and shouted **"Bunshin no jutsu"**

_'He is using too much chakra in this Jutsu.'_ Real Naruto thought, _'Let's help him'. _He used Genjutsu on both teachers. the smoke dispersed. Both teachers saw, there were three more Narutos in the room.

Naruto saw Iruka one of the teachers looked pleased and his assistant, Toji Mizuki, looked surprised and He felt Muzuki's anger toward his blood clone.

_'There is something suspicious about that teacher'_ Naruto though and He sank into ground.

* * *

**0 Outside of the Academy 0**

NarutoC walked out the academy ignoring stares and whispers of the villagers.

Two women were chatting about their children when they noticed a boy. Their faces scowled as they recognized who the boy was.

The first one said, "Hey isn't that kid …"

The second one replied, "Oh yeah. That's 'THE' kid and He is now shinobi."

The other woman answered, "What Hokage was thinking" Both of them looked at the boy with ice cold eyes and filled with hatred and contempt.

Meanwhile NarutoC was walking back home when all of a sudden someone shouted his name. He turned around to face the direction the heard the shout from to his surprise he saw Mizuki and he shouted, "Mizuki-sensei?" Mizuki gave the attention starved boy a gentle smile and told him told him to follow him.

* * *

**0 Rooftop of Apartment Building 0**

"I'll be quick about this Naruto; I'm here to give you the real Genin exam." Mizuki said.

"What?" NarutoC was surprised.

Mizuki smirked, enjoying the boy's surprise. Oh, he was going to pull this off after all. "Did you really believe that just a simple Bunshin would be enough to become a Genin? "

"No…I don't know." NarutoC said.

"Good luck because this isn't a cakewalk Naruto. Your test is a mock-up of the infiltrate and steal situation, just like you have been taught at the academy."

"What's the objective?" NarutoC asked.

"You have to infiltrate the Hokage's tower and steal a particular scroll. Don't worry you'll have a fair chance for this to work, the security is low tonight. I mean, nobody expects a fresh Genin to do this for real." Mizuki explained with earnest expression. Mizuki pulled out a small scroll. "Here are your instructions and follow them carefully. Destroy the scroll after memorizing it."

Naruto took the scroll. This action got a chuckle out of Mizuki since the kid didn't know what he was up to.

Unknown to both of them, Black Raven was watching whole scene from distance.

* * *

**0 Forest 0**

Real Naruto appeared in forest. A sudden crashing sound caught his  
attention. Skidding to a halt, Real Naruto craned her head upward just in time to see NarutoC with what must be the forbidden scroll in his arms slam full force into his teacher,

"Naruto…" Iruka muttered, getting back to his feet. "How did you know wasn't Iruka?" With a poof of smoke, Iruka was gone, replace with an unfamiliar white haired ninja. There is a sinister look in his eyes.

"Simple." NarutoC smirked, leaning heavily against a tree. "Because, I am…"

With a second poof of smoke, Naruto was revealed to be the real Iruka.

_'I know those two was faked. It is too easy see through a simple Jutsu illusion.'_ Naruto thought, _'Where is that stupid clone._' He concentrated to find his clone and vanished from spot.

* * *

He appeared on top of tree. He looked at his blood clone that was hiding behind a tree.

_'Perfect'_ Real Naruto thought and vanish with rush of speed. He appeared in front of his blood clone.

"W-what -" NarutoC was about to speak but Real Naruto put a hand on his head.

"Sorry ...but yours work has complete." Real Naruto said and his clone disappeared with puddle of blood. He used water Jutsu and removed all traces of blood.

_'Thanks Grandpa for memory seal on my clone. Because of you I don't have any memory backlash.'_ He looked at his clone memory. _'... so he didn't know about his status until now...Perfect.'_ and looked at orange jumpsuit.

* * *

Naruto appeared behind tree. He was concentrating on hearing what they had to say to each other.

_'I was lucky I know how to block Old Monkey's **Telescope Jutsu**'_ Naruto thought.

Mizuki broke the silence first and said while laugh evilly, "Hehehehe… You even transformed to the one that killed your parents to protect him?"

"I would not let you have the scroll you bastard." Iruka shouted.

"You know Iruka you are an idiot. Naruto and I are the same." Mizuki replied with a smirk.

Iruka did understand and asked, "The same?" Meanwhile Naruto was listening to this conversation with bored expression.

"If you use the skills and Jutsu in that scroll, you can do whatever you want with the powerful Jutsu." Mizuki explained. He continued saying "There is no way that that the **Kyūbi no Yōko** wouldn't try to use that kind of power. Unlike what you're assuming…"

"Yeah…" Iruka said, "The **Kyūbi no Yōko** would do that…But Naruto is different." Iruka took a deep breath and said "He is … I mean I acknowledge him as one of my excellent students."

_'He was pathetic just like all other student.'_ Naruto thought.

"He may be not the hardest worker… and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the **Kyūbi no Yōko** and never was." Iruka Said.

_'Because I know where real Kyūbi no Yōko is.'_ Naruto thought with smirk

"He is a member of Konohagakure no Sato. He is …" Iruka said with conclusively "He is Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure no Sato."

Mizuki cursed mentally as he looked angrily at Iruka since he had nothing to say. Then he said "Okay, whatever…" as he unbuckled his second huge shuriken. Iruka saw him and tried to move but his wounds were too extensive. He yelled as the pain increased and even started to bleed more. "Iruka …I said I would take care of you later. But I am changing my mind as you are becoming a bother." Mizuki exclaimed as he held out his shuriken.

_'Finally ...'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

Mizuki readied his aim and started to make the large shuriken spin rapidly while Iruka mentally thought,_ 'So this is my end huh?'_

"Tch... Whatever, I said I would take care of you later, but I'm changing my mind... DIE IRUKA" Mizuki screamed. He took a big shuriken and threw it against Iruka. It stopped in mid-air before it hit him. "EH?" Mizuki said in shock. He saw a rope that stopped the big shuriken in mid-air and Naruto standing there holding rope.

"Naruto..." Iruka widened his eyes

"I will not let you kill Iruka-sensei..." Naruto said without showing his face.

"Baka, you should run away." Iruka screamed, even though he is impressive how he stop the Shuriken. _'It was a perfect threw...even though the Shuriken was thrown this fast...' _Iruka thought.

"So the idiot come out" Mizuki said, thinking it was just luck.

"I will show you my new clone Jutsu... **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" Naruto said with smirk and a lot of his copies appeared from nowhere.

"What?" both Iruka and Mizuki surprised, '_they solid... impossible...' _Iruka and Mizuki thought pretty much the same.

"Well Mizuki... good night..." Naruto said as he snip with the finger, to order the clones to attack _'So weak... I didn't use my others Jutsus...' _Naruto thought.

Iruka smiled '_He really did divide into a thousand... plus... they weren't all illusion... they were solid..._' Iruka thought.

_'Part one is complete...Time to part two.'_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly Owl masked Anbu appeared front of them. "Uzumaki Naruto comes with me and Chunnin you are dismissed." Anbu said. He held Naruto's shoulder and disappear with **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

* * *

**0 Hokage Offices 0**

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto was in Sarutobi's office with Owl. Sandaime took the Scroll from Naruto and set it down next to his chair.

"Thank you Owl, you may leave." Sandaime said and the Anbu agent disappeared with **Shunshin no Jutsu.**

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Sandaime Hokage.

"I am fine Hokage-sama." Naruto said to Sandaime. Hokage slight hurt with his replay. "Mizuki told me about your little law about me."

"So you know of your burden." said Hokage with guilt.

"Then explain me that...why you lied to me my whole life. Were you ever going to tell me?" Naruto asked in angry tone.

"I was, after you became Chunnin." It sounded weak and Naruto snorted. Sandaime sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto; I was just trying to give you a normal childhood. You were just a baby and no one could expect a child to be able to handle that knowledge. The law I made was to give you the chance with your generation since it was obvious that the adults were quite against you."

"It didn't work, did it?" Naruto was unpleasant.

"I'm sorry my boy. I tried my best but even I can't make people love someone just like that. No one can…In time things will be better, trust me Naruto." Sandaime said with much hope and conviction in his voice.

"It was not you who hated being ignored and bullied for no apparent reason. They all glared at me and shunned me as soon as they saw me. Like I was disease they feared...we will see Hokage-sama" Naruto said.

_'Part two complete'_ Naruto thought.

'_Sorry Naruto-Kun_' Sarutobi thought sadly and watched Naruto go. As soon as he was gone Owl appeared in office. Sarutobi stared at his agent hard. "Follow him and make sure nothing unpleasant happen to him" Owl nodded and vanished with **Shunshin no jutsu**.

* * *

**0 Naruto Apartments 0**

Naruto returned back to where his blood clone lives and decided to look around the place. Entering the building, Naruto found the hallway vandalized and covered in graffiti with words and slogans stating such things as "_Die Demon Scum_," "_Go Back to Hell_," and the list went on as the slogans became cruder and rude. Reaching the apartment, Naruto picked the lock of the door and stealthily entered the apartment. Closing the door, Naruto, even with the lights turned off, found the small apartment to be messy with dirty dishes, kunais, shurikens, weights, dirty clothes and empty ramen cups all over the place.

_'This is my blood clone apartment ... I am not staying here.'_ Naruto thought and decided to take looked around.

Seeing how sloppy and messy the place was, Naruto created a few **kage Bunshins** and put them to work in cleaning the place up and wiping away the reviling graffiti that were on the walls in the hallway. Having seen enough, Naruto vanished site,

* * *

**0 Personal Dimensions 0**

Naruto entered in his pocket dimension. This dimension was existed next to element nation. This dimension had endless sky and many floating islands.

There was big Japanese style mansion located on one of the island. Whole mansion was made by his grandfather **Mokuton Jutsu**. Whole mansion had powered by Natural Chakra. In this mansion there had large library which contains Nin-Gen-Tai Jutsu scrolls, medical Jutsu scrolls, Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju Clan Jutsu. This mansion had own medical room and training ground.

This was first part of dimension which he used for personal use. This part had endless blue sky but other part had exact opposite which contained endless darkness. This part was made for prisoner because it was able to produced endless illusion naturally for prisoners. Those two parts was separated by powerful space-time Jutsu.

"Home Sweet Home" Naruto said.

* * *

**0 Next Day 0**

Naruto appeared on one of the small floating islands. Island was small. Whole Island was looked like beautiful garden. There were trees growing freely and the grass was incredibly green. Small flowers were making an almost magical atmosphere there.

Naruto was standing in front of his parent's grave with bouquets of different flowers in his hand.

"Hello Mother, father." Naruto said," I have return from Konoha. For what I know from my blood clone memory his life in Konoha was living hell... and Grandfather was right about you two. You two were very naïve and stupid who believe in Konoha people. Only Thanks to him, my life was not liked my blood clone... but I don't blame you two for that..." Then he stood up then last time looked at their grave.

He vanished and appeared front of another grave. This was grave of his grandfather Madara Uchiha.

"Hallo Grandfather" Naruto spoke in sad tone.

* * *

**00 Flashbacks 00**

* * *

Ten years old Naruto was front of Madara who was now on the ground clutching his chest as blood poured out of his mouth.

"What's happening to you Grandpa?" Naruto asked with worry.

"I am dyeing, Naruto." Madara answered.

"But I thought Harashima's blood and Rinnegan gave you eternal youth." Naruto said.

"No Naruto, Those two only increased my life span and I am not immortal." Madara said, "I want you to take my Sharingan"

"Why" Naruto asked in surprise tone.

"I already had given you Harashima's blood which strengthen your Senju's blood. Hence you can use **Mokuton Jutsu**." Madara said as caught blood violently, "You can use Mangekyou Sharingan without going blind because of healing factor which you got in yours mother womb from Kayuubi."

"But..." Naruto tried to say.

"No but Naruto...You are not only my student but you are my true grandson and hair..." Madara said, "...and I refuse to be forgotten. I want you to take my Sharingan and I want you carry on the name Madara Uchiha where ever your life may take you... I want you promise me, that..."

* * *

**00 Flashbacks Ends 00**

* * *

"I promise you that your name will never forget... I will carry your legacy...I will show world especially Konoha...true power of yours grandson." Naruto said as his eyes morphed into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. His new Sharingan was perfect mixture between his old Mangekyou Sharingan and his grandfather's Mangekyou Sharingan. It's looked like Madara Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in middle of nine pointed star.

* * *

**-CUT—**

* * *

**Next Chapter…coming soon…**

**For Nauto's** **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan looked at Story picture….**


	3. Team, Bell Test and New Player…

**Chapter 3**

**Team, Bell Test and New Player… **

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto...I don't own anything

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'**Italic'** **Characters thought and Inner Sakura**

* * *

**0 Ninja Academy- Team assignments 0**

Next day, Naruto was sitting on top row, as far into a corner as possible. He was the first one there. He was wearing black and grey armour, metal arm guards and gloves, black boots with spikes, three ninja pouches on his back waist. Also he was wearing leaf headband on his forehead. He was waiting for the first person to enter the room. Though he had only been there for 5 or 10 minutes, he was extremely bored.

'_Hmm..._' Naruto thought to him '_how long I have to wait..._'

He was still stuck in his musings as one of his classmates entered the room. He looked to see Shikamaru Nara looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto ignored him.

"Hmm, Naruto what are you doing here? This is for graduates only." Shikamaru asked the blonde.

"What were you doing when Iruka was declaring result? Look at my hitai-ate, I am a graduate." Naruto said as pointing to his hitai-ate.

"Troublesome blonde... well I'm going to sleep, wait what's with the new look Naruto?" Shikamaru said, referring to the clothes that Naruto was wearing.

"That's none of your business, Nara." Naruto said in cold tone.

Shikamaru said, "Troublesome..." '_Today, something is different about Naruto._' Shikamaru thought.

'_So he is suspicious. Good for Nara_' Naruto thought, '_whatever ...Time to take some nap._' Closing his eyes and resting his head on his forearms, he began to sleep.

* * *

Few minute later 

There was a shout from the doorway and two high pitched voices began to shrill an argument about who had got there first. This noise woke up Naruto from his nap. Naruto looked at the two girls; he dismissed both of them. They were not worth his time.

"Naruto, move out of that seat and you can't impress me with your new cloth." Sakura screeched angrily at the Naruto. She had completely unaware that she was screaming on maybe the most deadly person alive. Luckily for her, Naruto wasn't offended. He didn't want to waste his time on her. He looked at Sasuke who was sitting next to him.

"Shut up Haruno, I'm moving already." Naruto said. The entire class was stunned by this as Naruto was known to have a crush on Sakura. Everyone had surprised on Naruto's new attitude and his cloth but he ignored them and sat next to Shino.

He was looking at Sasuke. He was enjoying Sasuke growing horror when his fangirls surrounded him.

'_From my blood clone memory, many girls are dying for Sasuke love and affection. He is ignoring all of them...I think he is gay_' Naruto thought.

He looked at Iruka who used his Big Head Jutsu to scare away Sasuke's fans.

"All right everyone, again I congratulate you on graduating from the academy. You are now real ninjas of this village and this isn't training anymore. Remember what you learned and you'll be fine. I expect you to do your duties with outmost diligence and not to dishonour your village. From now on you'll be placed in teams of three under the tutelage of your Jounin sensei. Team One..." Iruka begun droning as Sasuke's fans awaited who among them will end upon his squad. There were a lot of possibilities.

"Team Seven under jounin Hatake Kakashi; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka winced as the little banshee screamed in victory, "and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka paled as he was hit by a feeling of utter dread and he saw Naruto's cold stare. He swallowed a lump in his throat and continued shakily to anounce other teams.

'_That Old Monkey put me on the same team with spoil brat and his fan girl. I can work with Uchiha but she is useless._' Naruto thought and looked toward Sakura.

* * *

An hour passed since Jonin sensei came and picked up their future students. Naruto was pretty pissed off at being placed in the same cell as Sasuke and Sakura. The only person who was happy to be on Team Seven was Sakura since it was her dream to end up together with Sasuke. Sasuke was clearly unhappy for being saddled with two burdens.

'_This is enough._' Naruto Thought. He started to walk away.

"What are you doing Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked.

"I'm leaving; it's obvious our sensei isn't going to show up." Naruto said.

"You can't go." She screeched.

"Shut up Haruno" Naruto said coldly and he left through door. Sasuke and Sakura just stared in shock at his new attitude.

"Sasuke-kun, what do we do?" Sakura asked

"Who cares what that dope does?" Sasuke said.

'_Sasuke-kun is so cool'_ Sakura thought and blushed.

* * *

Two hours later

Two hours later Sakura was silent and slouched in her chair. Sasuke still looked cool. They perked up as the door to their classroom slid open. A man entered. They were surprised by his appearance.

He was slouched and had gravity defying silver hair. But the rest of him was covered by clothes. He wore gloves with cut of fingers, a standard Jounin west over black long sleeved shirt, black pants and sandals. His face was mostly covered by the black bask and his left eye was hidden below wide headband that was slanted for that purpose. He looked weird, especially with that small red book in his left hand.

"You're late." Sakura shouted.

Ignoring her he nodded to them. "You're Team Seven? You three meet me on the roof in two minutes." Jounin said.

"Wait three...but Naruto isn't here." Sakura said.

"So…who is there?" Jounin said and pointed behind them.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at back. Both of them saw Naruto. He was sitting on bench and he was eating Raman.

'How...' Sakura thought.

'I didn't feel his presence.' Sasuke thought.

Ignoring their shocked face Jounin said, "Ok you three, I want you all to meet me at the roof in ten minutes" he used the **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique) to disappear in a swirl of leaves leaving Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura alone in the classroom.

* * *

**0 On the Roof 0**

Two minutes later he was facing his students on the academy rooftop. They were all staring back at him silently.

"Hmmm, my first impression, you seem a little hostile."

"That's because you kept us waiting two whole hours." Sakura shouted. "Why you come late?"

"Oh, I would have been here on time but a black cat kept crossing my path."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Ok let's begin with some introductions..." the Jounin say.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks

'_Is she is stupid...?_' Naruto mentally curse her.

"Well how about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that..." the Jounin answered.

"Well, then you should be introduce yourself first because it's politic" Naruto said.

'What?' Sakura and Sasuke surprised on his attitude.

"All right, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and few dislikes and my hobbies aren't your business. My dreams...well that's not for young kids to hear, hi, hi, hi..." Kakashi finished his introduction with perverted giggle.

'_All we learned is his name_' Sakura thought.

'_Is he really Jounin?_' thought Sasuke.

'_He is secretive... Hatake Kakashi...so he was my father student._' thought Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Sakura to start her introduction. "You are next Pinkie."

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She said with her happy face and tone of voice. "I like...well, the person I like is..." She rolled her eyes at Sasuke with a little bit of blushing. "Any my hobby is..." She rolled her eyes to Sasuke again. "Well, my dream is to...Kyaa" She screamed with excitement of what could happen between them in the future .Kakashi sweat dropped. "And what do you hate?" Her expression changed into a hateful. "Naruto and Ino" Before returned her eyes at Sasuke. Naruto didn't care about that.

'_Hn..._' Sasuke thought.

'_Fangirl..._'Kakashi curse himself.

'_This girl will die early...Useless Girl._' Naruto thought

"Ok..." Kakashi said and looked at Naruto, "You are next Blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto... I like training and being left alone. I dislike fools and many things. My dream is to become the best ninja of world." Naruto said in monotone.

Kakashi blinked and thought, '_Hokage-sama was right... yesterday incident has changed him..._' Other two were surprised with his introduction.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and then said, "Ok then, last but not least broody over there."

Sasuke only scowled slightly at Kakashi's nickname and then said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke...I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything... What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality... I'm going to restore my Clan, and kill a certain someone"

'_As I thought'_ Kakashi thought.

`_Sasuke-kun is so ccccccooooooooolllllllll'_ sakura thought

'_So he wants to kill his elder brother Itachi so badly... Big talk ... his brother already was Anbu captain in his age'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

"Alright, you three have unique personalities. I like that. We're starting mission from tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked.

"First, we're going to do something that we four can do...**Survival Training.**" Kakashi replied.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had a plenty training at academy" Sakura asked in confuse tone.

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi replied.

"Then, then what kind of training is it?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi chuckled out loud. "What so funny sensei?" Sakura asked with annoying expression.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised." Kakashi said with eyes smiled before turn into a scary serious.

"Out of 27 graduates, only 9 are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%." Kakashi finished.

"It means that still have 34% with us...this is enough for me." Naruto said. This surprised all other.

"Then sensei, what was the final exam for." Sakura asked.

"That? It just picks out who are qualified to become Genin. Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds 7. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M." Kakashi stated.

'_If I fail this test, I'm going to be separate from Sasuke-kun. This is a trial of love.'_ Sakura clenched her fist. Sasuke also did the same thing.

"Now then meeting is over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do." Kakashi said and disappear with **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

"Why shouldn't we eat? I mean... If we didn't eat... then we will not at full power for confront with him." Naruto said, as he walks home.

'_Did he tell us that on purpose?_' both Sakura and Sasuke thought.

* * *

**0 Training Grounds 0**

At Training Ground seven, Two Genins Sakura and Sasuke had been waiting for their Sensei and their other team-mate. They had been at the training ground since five in the morning and had been waiting for them for two hours. By which time both of them were reaching the end of their patience. Before they could leave training ground Kakashi appeared there with puff of smoke.

"Good morning" Kakashi said.

"You are late." Sakura yell at Kakashi.

"Sorry, I lost ... Err, where is third member of your team?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't know." Sakura responded.

"I am here." familiar voice came from above tree. They looked at direction of voice. They saw Naruto who was sitting on top of tree branch and He was eating Raman.

'_Again I didn't sense him_.' Sasuke thought.

'_He is good at hiding.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Why are you eating Naruto-baka sensei told us not to?" Sakura screamed like the banshee.

"Sensei only suggested it, Haruno...so shut your mouth." Naruto said in cold tone.

'_Who is this kid?' _Kakashi asked himself, narrowing his eyes. _'He's absolutely nothing like the reports said. This is getting ridiculous, someone in the staff had to have messed up because there is no way he could have changed in such a short amount of time, is there? I'm going to have to talk with Hokage-Sama about that.'_

* * *

Deciding to defuse the situation before things got violent. Kakashi brought a pair of bells from his ninja pouch.

"Alright, here's how the test is going to work" Kakshi said, getting everyone's attention. "There are two bells here. Your mission is to take them from me. This will be full combat. You can use anything in your arsenal against me, and you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill if you want any chance."

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened at this, while Naruto just smirked.

'_Intent to kill eh… He'll regret doing that.' _Naruto thought.

Tying the bells to his belt and pulling a pair of Bentos from his pouch, Kakashi walked over to the memorial stone and placed them in front of it. Then put an alarm clock on one of the training poles.

"At noon, those who didn't get a bell will be tied to a post. If nobody gets a bell, then I'll eat them in front of you." Kakashi said.

Two stomachs grumbled while Naruto just snickered.

"And there's one more thing." Kakashi said. "If you fail to get a bell, not only you will be tied to a post and not get to eat lunch, but you'll also be sent back to the academy."

Now everyone's eyes widened, though Naruto's quickly seemed to harden into one of contemplation.

"But sensei...there's only two bells" Sakura said, unease obvious in her voice.

"Wow Haruno, You can count? Amazing" Naruto said, making her glare at him.

"Well, yeah. One of you will be going back to the academy. That's why you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said.

Not one second after he finished speaking, Naruto drew a kunai and drew back his hand to throw it. However, he found his hand suddenly bound, and Kakashi no longer in front of him.

"Geez… Don't be so hasty. I never said to start." Kakashi said, one hand binding Naruto's wrist, the other on his head.

Naruto simply smirked and said, "I know… I just thought..."

"...I'd test the waters" said a very familiar voice from behind Kakashi.

Behind Kakashi was another Naruto, this one with a kunai to his back.

Glancing behind him, Kakashi smirked under his mask and said, "Having a clone draw me out so you could ambush? You're smarter then you let on."

"Well, isn't deception part of being a shinobi?" the Naruto behind him said.

Sasuke and Sakura were currently gaping at the display of cunning Naruto had just shown, but before they could do anything, Kakashi spoke, "Alright then...start"

The Naruto in front of Kakashi instantly drew a kunai with his free hand and spun around, slashing across Kakashi's chest while the other stabbed him his kunai. However, Kakashi was replaced into a log.

"You are good, Kakashi-sensei but…I am better." Naruto said and both Naruto disappeared into cloud of smoke.

* * *

**0 With Sakura 0**

Sakura was laying on the ground, trying hard to suppress her stomach from growling.

"Sakura" A voice behind her replied.

Sakura jump up and scream and running into the clearing; straight into Kakashi.

"I take it you're ready to put your life on the line." Kakashi asked to Sakura when she stop and look at her sensei. Sakura screamed before she fainted.

Kakashi sweat drop thinking he may have over done it. She was so terrified she couldn't even think straight.

Naruto, meanwhile only thought one thing, '_Trash_'

* * *

Out of some nearby branches several kunai and shuriken flew. They caught Kakashi unprepared and riddled his chest and arms.

Naruto however narrowed his eyes when he notices a strange blur met his eyes.

'**Kawarimi no Jutsu'**

Sasuke felt humiliated when he notices Kakashi disappear in a puff of smoke. Landing on the ground was a log with his weapons attach. Sasuke leap through the trees trying to find a new hiding spot. However Kakashi was leaning on a branch not too far from him.

"You really need to learn to read underneath the underneath. Never assume your enemy is simply keeping his guard down. If you do that, you'll die." Kakashi replied.

Sasuke reach for his weapon pouch slowly while keeping his on Kakashi. Kakashi watch him in amusement. Quick as anyone could blink, Sasuke launch a hell storm of kunais and shirukens at Kakashi who jump out the way. The shirukens flew past them and Kakashi landed on the ground below. Kakashi brought his right hand up to catch Sasuke's punch. Sasuke brought his left foot up, trying to kick Kakashi in the temple. Kakashi brought his elbow up and successfully block it. Sasuke didn't stop there he sent his right again trying to kick Kakashi. Kakashi, seeing this coming Kakashi successfully block the attack with his left elbow. Sasuke smirk and reach for the bells. Kakashi, realizing the plan shoved Sasuke away.

'What a guy, I didn't get a chance to read Icha Icha Paradise.'

Sasuke shouted out his seals as he started to form them.

"Snake... Ram… Monkey… Boar… Horse…Tiger…**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**" Sasuke cried as he took a deep breath.

'_Im…Impossible.. A genin should not have enough chakra.'_

Sasuke release a huge fireball straight towards Kakashi. When the fireball died down Sasuke look everyone for Kakashi, wondering where he disappeared to.

"Below **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**" Kakashi shouted as he pulls Sasuke underground.

"You really need to learn how to read people and not shout out your techniques so carelessly." Kakashi replied calmly as he pokes Sasuke's head calmly.

Kakashi walks away, pulling out his orange book.

"Get back here, we aren't done yet." Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi merely waved his hand without looking back.

* * *

Kakashi only walk a short way before he stops. Standing in the trees was Naruto.

"So you've come out" Kakashi said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "Something's off about this test."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, masking his surprise with interest. "Oh?" he asked.

"I've never heard of a three man squad before." Naruto said, looking at Kakashi. "A squad always has three Genins and a Jonin sensei."

"Well aren't you just full of surprises." Kakashi said. "However, that's not going to help you get a bell."

"I guess you're right." Naruto said with smirks.

He charged Kakashi. He reached into his pouch and pulled out several kunai, tossing them at Kakashi before he went through a few hand seals. **"Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** he shouted, making the four kunai he threw turn into twenty.

Kakashi dodged a few of them and caught the others with his left hand. Naruto closed the distance between the two of them, launching a jab at Kakashi's face. The Jonin blocked it with one of his hands, leaning his head back as Naruto came at him with the elbow of the arm he blocked.

Naruto channelled chakra into his limbs to increase his speed. The increase in speed seemed to surprise Kakashi. It gave Naruto an opening to land a hit.

Kakashi jumped back and put his book away. _'Looks like I'm not going to be able to read, he's better than I thought.'_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto charged at Kakashi. Kakashi swatted the blond's fist away. When Naruto came in with his other fist, Kakashi grabbed it and locked the blonds arm in place.

"Well this is unexpected...You are good." Kakashi said in a mild tone.

Naruto smirked and said, "Thanks...but getting close to me was the stupidest move you could make...**Boom**"

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto exploded and forced the Copy Ninja to use a **Kariwimi**.

'_He's knows __**Bunshin Daibakuha**__?'_ Kakashi thought, _'I thought he only knew the __**Kage Bunshin**__.'_

He didn't get time to think anymore as Naruto jumped onto the tree branch he had landed on. Naruto came at him with kick that Kakashi ducked under. However, his eyes widened as another Naruto tried to knee him in the face. Kakashi was able to block the attack in time, but it still surprised him.

Kakashi jumped off the tree, with Naruto right behind him, coming at him with a knee, punch, elbow combo that Kakashi managed to dodge. Another Naruto came at Kakashi from his blind side, attempting to steal the bells, but Kakashi heard the bells jingle when the clone Naruto got a finger on them.

He grabbed onto the Naruto behind him, forcing him in front as the other Naruto launched a punch at him.

There was a poof of smoke as Naruto ended up hitting his clone. When the smoke cleared he saw that Kakashi was gone.

"You should never let your opponent get behind you." Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Kakashi's voice behind him. **"Konoha Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennin Goroshi (Konoha's hidden Taijutsu: One Thousand Years of Death)" **Kakashi shoved his chakra encased fingers up Naruto's butt, only for Naruto to explode, forcing Kakashi to jump away from the blast, though he still got singed.

'_Another __**Bushin Daibakuha**__?_' Kakashi thought in surprise. _'Was I fighting that the whole time, or did he use Kariwimi to replace himself?' _

Looking around he saw that Naruto was not in the clearing. _'He's a lot better than I expected.'_ Kakashi thought. He landed just as the bell rang signalling the end of the exam.

'_Time is up'_ "Time is up...End of exam." kakashi shouted.

* * *

Few times Latter

Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of a post, while Sakura was tied up to the last one and Kakashi was standing in front of them.

Kakashi thought about how his 'team' had done so far. He was honestly disappointed in them. Sakura had fallen for one of the simplest Genjutsu he had when, according to her reports, she was supposed to be the best on the subject of Genjutsu. Sasuke he had to admit was good, he had managed to set a decent trap that might have worked had he not taken the fight more seriously from the beginning, and his Taijutsu form was good. But the boy was simply too arrogant, believing that he could actually go head to head with a Jonin.

Naruto had been the surprise. Using tactics and Jutsu that Kakashi did not know he had possessed. His Taijutsu was good and He also used deception, making him better then Sasuke who simply fought head on.

"Well," Kakashi started. "I have to say I'm disappointed in you three. You all failed to retrieve a bell."

"Are you sure about that sensei?" Naruto asked, holding up two bells and jingling them.

'_W-whattt...' _Kakashi thought.

'_When did the dead last get bells?' _Sasuke thought.

'_I don't believe Naruto-baka actually managed to get a bell from Kakashi-sensei.' _Sakura thought in shock. _**'I don't believe it...He probably stole it from Sasuke-kun...Shannaro.'**_Inner Sakura ranted

Kakashi looked down at the bells attached to his pants, watching as they transformed into small rock with string attach to them.

'_Genjutsu...I thought he was horrible at Genjutsu...He is full of surprise._' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi looked over at his three Genin and said, "Well it seems you did get the bells after all. Congratulations Naruto." Sasuke grit his teeth in anger as he saw Naruto smirk, while Sakura looked shocked. "Now however, you need to decide who to give the bells to. After all, only two of you can pass."

'_I know your plan Kakashi.'_ Naruto thought and he tossed a bell to Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'll give mine to both of them." Naruto said.

"You do realize that if you do that, you'll be going back to the academy." Kakashi said.

"No" Sasuke said, surprising the others. "You got the bells, not me." _'I refuse to accept charity from the dead last.'_

"Then I think I should be the one who goes back." Said Sakura in depress tone.

"All right... You all...Passed" Kakashi said. This surprised other.

'_My plan worked.'_ Naruto thought.

"But Kakashi-sensei you said that we would have to have a bell to pass the test and Naruto doesn't so why does he pass with us", asked a confused Sakura.

"The test was never really about the getting the bells, the bells were just something to divide use and think only for yourself and blind all of you from true meaning of Test" Kakashi said..

"**Teamwork"** Naruto answered.

Kakashi just nodded his head smiling behind his mask.

"Also the test was about finding out if you were willing to sacrifice yourselves for each other on a mission, since if you believed that that one of you would fail and all of you still worked together to get the bells." Kakashi said, "Hence that's why Naruto passed along with you since you both have a bell each to pass the test and He showed the willingness to work with you and the willingness to sacrifice himself to let you pass on." The other two Genin looked over at Naruto who smirked at them.

"Anyway, meet me here tomorrow over at the bridge at 8:00 am and we'll begin our first mission as team 7." Kakashi gave the group an eye smile.

Sakura gave a large smile as she realized that she was still going to be on a team with her Sasuke-kun. While Sasuke brooded, although still was slightly pleased that he had passed and was now one step closer to killing his brother.

"Right well, I will see you all later. I have to report to Hokage-Sama that we are now a team." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out on a date with me to celebrate?" asked Sakura.

"No" Sasuke said as he walked away, Sakura following after him and pestering him for a date.

'_They are Pathetic... but this was needed for my future plan._' Naruto thought and vanished in thin air.

* * *

**0 Hokage Offices 0**

Sarutobi sighed to himself as he saw that Kakashi was still not here. "Why don't you all start, Kakashi will probably be several hours late anyway." Sarutobi motioned for them to begin.

Shiranui Genma stepped forward. "Hokage-Sama, team 1 failed."

As he stepped back Aoba stepped forward. "Team 2 failed as well. They simply don't understand the principals of teamwork."

All team from team 3 to 6 were failed.

"Go on Kurena-san, since Kakashi isn't here yet." Sarutobi said.

Kurenai stepped forward. "Team 8 passed."

Asuma went after her, taking a puff of his cigarette. "Team 10 passed as well." He took a step back as a puff of smoke erupted in the room.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-Sama; a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said as he appeared from within the smoke.

Several groans were heard at Kakashi's terrible excuse. Really, you would think a ninja as famous as Kakashi would, at the very least, be able to come up with more plausible excuses.

Sarutobi just sighed as he shook off his annoyance. "Just give me your report."

"Team 7 passed." Kakashi said. Other Ninjas surprised.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi for a moment before nodding. "Very well then all of you are dismissed."

* * *

One by one the Jonin began to leave in their unique way. However, Kakashi stayed where he was, snapping his book shut as soon as the other ninja left. "I take it there is something you still wish to discuss Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked, grabbing a pipe from within his desk.

"Yes sir, I wanted to talk to you about Naruto." replied Kakashi.

Sarutobi nodded as he used a **Katon jutsu** to light his pipe, taking a few puffs. "I suspected as much. He's not quite what you thought he'd be is he?"

Kakashi shook his head. "He's so far from what I thought he would be that I wasn't even sure that was Naruto. First he was much quieter then I had been led to believe. Second he was a lot better than the reports said. I'd say that he was on par with Sasuke in skill. Third, he was far more intelligent then he should be. I came in expecting him to be a loud mouth brat with no control over his emotions and no intelligence what so ever, screaming about being Hokage and ramen. But not only was he able to keep his calm during our battle and managed to use a good amount of deception on me during the test. He also used several Jutsu that he should not know, that I know he couldn't have learned, even from the scroll of Forbidden sealing, and managed to get the bells."

Sarutobi nodded as he listened to Kakashi. "All of this is very true."

"I have to question the competence of the academy staff." Kakashi continued. "It seems they let their hatred of the Kyuubi get to them and gave me false information about Naruto's abilities."

Sarutobi shook his head. "While that information definitely has some biased in it, none of it was actually false… at the time."

Kakashi looked startled. "At the time, sir?"

"Mmm..." Sarutobi blew out a puff of smoke. "You know of the Mizuki incident." It was not a question, but Kakashi nodded anyway. "Nobody can learn such a terrible truth about themselves, one that had been kept secret from them for their whole lives and remain the same. I suspect that Naruto used his hyperactivity and general goofy attitude as a way to keep himself from falling into despair because of the loneliness he had felt his whole life, thanks to the foolishness of the village. At first it likely was more of an act then anything, but over time he had been that way for so long it simply became who he was. However, the Mizuki incident forced him to revaluate his life and I suspect… force him out of the 'mask' he has forged for himself, so to speak."

Kakashi's eye lit with understanding as he nodded. He knew well about metaphorical masks, after all, he was wearing a mask by emulating his long dead friend Obito, who gave his life to save Kakashi's during the Third Great Ninja War.

"But if that's the case, then how did he get so strong in such a short amount of time?" Kakashi asked. "Even if he had a complete 180 degree change, it would still take more than a week to learn most of those techniques. At least two months, even for a genius and how he knew some of those Jutsu. **Kage Bunshin** I can understand, but **Kunai Kage Bunshin**? **Bunshin Daibakuha**? Even with the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **at his disposal it would be impossible to learn those techniques on his own and what about Genjutsu?"

"What do you mean...? Naruto is terrible at Genjutsu. With amount of chakra he has he can't cast Genjutsu in his life." Sarutobi said in confuse tone.

"I thought same but he can use Genjutsu because he used Genjutsu in bell Test." Kakashi said. Sarutobi surprised with this information.

* * *

"You are good, Copy-Cat Kakashi" Unknown voice said from nowhere. Kakashi and Sarutobi were looking for voice. They saw small figure rose from ground like ghost.

"Anbu" Sarutobi shouted. He looked at intruder. He was short. He had black hair. He was wearing black clock. His right side of face was hidden behind half black colour mask. (Ichigo half vizard mask in black colour)

"They are not coming...Hokage-sama...because my Genjutsu they are in deep sleep..." Intruder said but before he could continue. He felt kunai on his neck. He saw Kakashi who was holding kunai.

"Who are you?" Kakashi said as holding kunai his neck.

"I am no one..." Intruder said and sank into ground. He rose from ground far away from them. This shocked other."...But you call me Ryu." His eyes were flashed in red.

'_What...__**Sharingan**__'_ Kakashi thought.

'_**Sharingan**__...and what kinds of Jutsu is that...'_ "Kakashi stand down...what do you want?" Sarutobi asked.

"I want Yondaime legacy ... His son." Ryu said.

"Yondaime don't have any Son." Sarutobi said in cold tone.

"You know ... I am talking about **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze** ...son of **Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze** and **Second Jinchūriki Kushina Uzumaki**." Ryu said with smirk. This shocked both Kakashi and Sarutobi for different reason.

"What" Kakashi said with shocked expression.

Ryu stared at Kakashi and suddenly laughed. "My, my...you don't know…You see, Naruto is the **Third Jinchuriiki of Kyuubi**." Ryu said.

"Impossible" Kakashi breathed his denial and looked at Saruobi.

"Shodai's wife, Uzumaki Mito, She helped him fight Madara at the Valley of the End. She used her knowledge of sealing and her special chakra to contain Kyuubi within herself. After **Uzuoshigakure no Sato** was destroyed, Kushina was already in Konoha as she was chosen as Mito's inheritor." Ryu said.

"They never had those whiskers like Naruto." Kakashi Said.

"Funny, isn't it? Everyone believed it was because of Kyuubi being sealed in him, but Naruto had them already when he was born on that night." Ryu answered, "They both of them had good life because no one knows about them being Jinchuriiki of Kyuubi. You know Naruto life in Konoha. You can blame this to your Hokage for his big mouth. He is responsible for Naruto's horrible life..."

"That enough" Saruobi shouted "What do you wanted to do with him?"

"Nothing...But in future he will come with me and you will unable to stop him." Ryu answered.

"I will stop you." Saruobi shouted and sent kunai toward him which fazed thought him.

"I already told you that you can't stop me... Naruto trust me... Who do you think teaches him those Jutsus...You already lost his trust with your lies...Note my word He will come with me...Good bye Hokage-sama." Ryu told Hokage before disappearing into vortex.

* * *

"It is true." Kakashi asked the third Hokage. He said nothing.

"You lied to me...You knew Kushina-sama was like Naruto didn't you and had kept it away from me leaving me ignorant like a fool." shouted Kakashi at the Saruobi his Sharingan right eye spinning wildly.

Sandaime's looked suddenly very sad.

"It was to protect Naruto." replied Sarutobi looking like his grandfatherly self.

"From who?...huh...how could I have caused any injury to Naruto, I didn't want him hurt, but I watched over him uncertain in times if he was really himself or not and you knew...you knew, as you watched me suffer and let Naruto suffer because of your own damn secret and not even letting him get adopted." shouted Kakashi angrily.

"I assumed Minato would have wanted it a secret, but I feel ashamed for having kept it from you..." said Saruobi looking sorry." ... but we can't let Naruto be taken from this village not after what his father did to save it,"

"Very well Hokage-sama...but it not means I can fully trust you from now." Kakashi said and disappeared with puff of smoke.

Saruobi Hiruzen sighed. Kakashi and Naruto might never trust him again.

* * *

**0 Pocket Dimensions 0**

Ryu appeared in his pocket dimension. He removed his mask and his hair changed his colour. It changed from black to blond. He showed his familiar face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"**Divide and rule**" Naruto said with smirks. He was looking at mask in his hand, "**Thanks** **Ryu**."

* * *

**-CUT—**

* * *

**Ryu: He is Naruto's second identity. He will use this character to fulfil his personal goal keep his identity secret for some time.**

**Next chapter ….see you next time**


	4. Konohamaru and Wave Mission: Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Konohamaru and Wave Mission: Part 1**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto...I don't own anything

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'**Italic' Characters thought and Inner Sakura**

* * *

Naruto knocked the Sandaime's office door loudly and entered the room, when he heard a _'Come in_' from the leader of the Leaf. The old Hokage didn't look up at the blond and instead searching something on the amount of paperwork piles in his table.

"What do want Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked in cold tone.

'He is really changed.' "I want to ask you one question, do you have any friends name is Ryu?" the Sandaime asked.

'_I think my plan is worked._' "Ryu...hm...No, it is first time, I heard this name." Naruto said calmly.

"I see. You can go now." '_If I forced him to tell me all truth, He will never trust me again._' The Sandaime thought sadly.

* * *

Before Naruto could leave; the double door opened and a small brown haired boy, who looked to be about eight and wore a long scarf around him entered into office. He was holding a wooden-Kunai in his hand.

"Old man, I challenge you." the boy shouted coming at the Sandaime. "I'm going to defeat you and become the 5th Hokage." the kid shouted as he charged forward with his wooden Kunai, but he trip over his scarf and fall flat on his face, causing both Naruto and the Sandaime to have large sweat drops on the back of their heads. The boy started crying on the ground in pain.

'_This kid has as much agility and grace as a man with a heart attack._' Naruto thought.

'_My grandson is another headache._' The Sandaime thought.

Embarrassed the boy picked himself up and quickly pointed his finger at Naruto accusingly.

"YOU TRIPPED ME." accused the boy.

"Kid, you're not worth wasting a fraction of my chakra. Furthermore, you tripped yourself on the wooden floor due to your own lack of common sense. That and from the way you ran across the room you also lack coordination and grace," Naruto said and looked at the boy who was glaring at him with a fury.

"Yes you did." cried the boy, "You ruined my super cool entrance".

"Not much of an entrance if you ask me, with you being so clumsy and falling flat on your face." Naruto replied simply, which caused the boy to loss his cool and charged at Naruto with his wooden Kunai.

Naruto quickly side stepped the boy's attack and grabbed his hand with the wooden Kunai. He slapped it out of his hand and then bonked the boy on the head, causing him to fall on the floor on his rear.

* * *

A tall man wearing dark sunglasses and a dark Shinobi uniform entered the office.

"Are you okay honourable grandson?" the man said and He looked at Naruto. _'It's him, the Nine-tail fox's Jinchuriki,'_ "Apologise to the honourable grandson of Hokage, Now."

'_That stop him, just like all._' the kid thought.

"So what if you're the third Hokage's grandson, Like I care… I'm going home to train." said Naruto walking by Sandaime Hokage and a still in shock Ebisu as he exited the office.

"You are the honourable grandson, of the Third Hokage, you can't let that riffraff draw you into a fight." the man said as soon as the kid got up, "As an elite ninja I'm always right, and I know more and can take you to your goal." The man turned away from the kid. "I can take you to the next level without any trouble but you must always stay beside Me." the man said and turned to see the kid was gone, "Where did he go?"

"I think he went after Naruto, but I have no clue where," The Sandaime said.

"He went after him, this isn't good!" the man shouted running out.

'_How did Konohamaru turned out like that._' The Sandaime thought.

* * *

Naruto headed toward home. He felt that someone was following him; at first he had thought it was nothing but he saw a small figure hiding behind a corner. To find out, who was following him Naruto quickly turned into the next corner that led to an empty street, where he switched with **shadow Clone**. While he jumped up to a nearby rooftop and hid himself, so he could see who was following him.

Soon enough, Naruto saw that the figure that was following him, was the Sandaime's Grandson. He was watching the Naruto's Shadow Clone.

Naruto silently jumped down from the roof and snuck up on the unsuspecting boy. He grabbed the boy by the back of his collar and lifted him up in the air with just one hand.

"What the hell?" cried Konohamaru in surprise. He saw that it was Naruto, who was holding him.

"YOU" he pointed accusingly, "But…But….But how? ...I was watching you and you were down there", said Konohamru. As he looked back down at the Naruto Shadow Clone who had stopped and waved at him with a smile, before he puff out of existence.

"Huh..." said Konohamaru in confusion as he still did not understand what had happened.

Seeing this, Naruto said, "it was just a** Bunshin**."

"You're strong, I can tell," said Konohamaru to Naruto, "Maybe you can train me."

Naruto looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you already have a teacher? That Jounin with dark glasses, I believe seems to be a capable type," said Naruto, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Ebisu-sensei is all right, but he is always getting me to do all this boring ninja stuff that he keeps saying are all shortcuts for me to be Hokage," said Konohamaru, kicking a small rock on the road in a depressing tone.

"Tell me boy, why do you want to become Hokage so badly?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru stayed silent for a few moments before he opened his mouth. "My grandfather the Sandaime Hokage gave me my name, Konohamaru. Although it's a very good name no one calls me by it. All they say is honourable grandson this and honourable grandson that. That is why I want to become Hokage, once I become Hokage everyone will acknowledge the real me and not as my grandfather's grandson." Konohamaru Said with more passion each second.

"I see...Wanting people to know your name is not selfish at all. But there are other ways to do it besides being Hokage" Naruto said.

Konohamaru looked at Naruto with a confused expression "What other ways?"

"How about becoming a Sannin, they're just like Kages but better"

"How can they be better than a Kage? You're just trying to mess with me" Konohamaru said glaring at the blonde.

"No I'm not, think about it. The Sannin are said to be just as strong the Kages throughout the Elemental Nations, they're free to come and go from the village whenever they want, which means they have opportunities to always learn something new. Can you imagine the stories the Toad Sage or the Slug Princess could tell you about their travels. Now the Hokage he's always stuck in boring meetings with the council or stuck doing boring paper work. He barely as time to train and don't even think about dating someone." Naruto said.

"Really" Konohamaru asked.

"From what was I heard from an older shinobi, who was around when the Hokage first took office. He said that, after a week he was completely grey from doing all the paper work, involved with being Hokage" Konohamaru look scared out of his wits at the thought of going grey "the point is there are other ways to be recognized besides being Hokage"

"Your right Boss, I Konohamaru Sarutobi will be the first ever Monkey Sage of Konoha!" Konohamaru yelled with a renewed fire in his eyes.

"Good for you Kid." Naruto said with smirk.

'_It was too easy to manipulate a small kid.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

Next Day

Naruto looked up from his perch on the bridge, he stared, for a few seconds, at a spot on the bridge; drawing the attention of his teammates. Just as Sakura opened her mouth to say something, Kakashi appeared at the bridge in the exact spot Naruto was looking.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei." Sakura Yelled.

"Umm, I would have been on time but a black cat crossed my path and caused me to go around the village… I was coming straight here and on the way, I saw a little old lady that needed help with her groceries…" Kakashi said as the rest of his team simply looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, let's go get our mission for the day instead of training first, I think changing it up a bit today would be nice." Kakashi said. Team 7 just nodded in agreement while Naruto and Sasuke stood up from their perspective stations, Naruto from the railing of the bridge and Sasuke from leaning on it. Sakura stood from watching Sasuke and the three fell in behind Kakashi as the Jounin whipped out his orange book and began giggling perversely.

* * *

Few Minute latter

"I found him" said Naruto over the mic.

"Roger that. Naruto caught the target" Kakadhi said to mic.

Naruto looked at small cat in his hand. _'I loved Genjutsu.'_ Naruto thought as the small cat licks his paws.

A tall figure dropped beside the captor, inspecting the cat for a few seconds before saying, "Good, this is Tora. You've set a new record for completing this mission Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. Let's go and get this cat back to its owner now." Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke were come out from there hiding spot. Sakura saw cat in Naruto's hand.

"NARUTO" yelled Sakura. "You're scaring it."

"Whatever, Haruno" Naruto said.

"Well, let the poor kitty go," scolded Sakura.

"If I let it go, it's going to get away or hurt you," warned Naruto

"Like you know anything about cats," said Sakura

"If you want cat...take it." Naruto said and gave cat to Sakura.

"There…" said Sakura, scooping up the cat."There… there… poor thing… Mean old Naruto isn't…"

That was as far as she got before Tora began shredding things.

"YAGHHHHHHHH… STOP THAT…BAD KITTY …AAGGHHH... MY FACE…"

Kakashi stopped next to Naruto, his back to the scene. "Can you grab it again, if she lets go?"

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"Good," said Sasuke. "Maybe we should finish this quickly and see, if we can get another mission today."

"AGHHHHHHHHHH… Bii nobe… Ih bid bii nobe…"

"Can you two help me to separate the two of them?" Kakashi asked to Naruto and Sasuke

"AHHHH… Legggooo… Geh ih off meh…"

"Sure," Sasuke and Naruto replied.

* * *

**0 Pocket Dimension 0**

Naruto yawned widely, bored out of his mind. Today his Genin was supposed to do another measly D-rank mission. Though just like other days, Naruto sent his Bunshin in his place to do his job while he was away training. There was no way, he, Madara Uchiha Grandson and shinobi extraordinary did a job as low as D-rank mission. It degraded his pride.

Suddenly, he received his clone's memory.

_'The C rank Mission ...To the wave.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

Few Minute earlier.

"Aarrgggghh...I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE." Sakura banged the table Sandaime was currently using. She glared at the old leader, who only raised an eyebrow at her behaviour. "Give us a better assignment, something more challenging. NOT some measly assignment like catching that cat. I swear if team 7 sent to catch that cat again, I'll wring its neck for the trouble it caused us. Who knows that maybe that cat will actually feel grateful to get killed…"

Iruka stood up from his table. "Sakura, you should know that you're still a Genin and you're not even a Genin for a month."

"But Iruka-sensei..." she whined.

"No, Iruka, let her say what she wants," the Hokage waved him off. The academy teacher frowned, but complied with his superior's request. "Do the rest of you feel the same?" Hokage asked the rest of team 7.

Sasuke nodded in agreement causing Sakura to have hearts on her eyes. Carefully Sasuke took some steps away from her.

"Maa, I don't really care," the silver haired Jounin said without looking up from his orange book. A giggle escaped from his mouth.

"Kakashi, you should give better example to your assigned team." Iruka said, enraged with the inappropriate behaviour, but the Jounin ignored him.

"What about you, Naruto?" Hokage asked earning the attention of others.

"If that meant that I can get out of this village for a while, I agree," Naruto Replied.

Hokage frowned with his reply, but nodded. "I see…then I'll give you a C-rank mission."

"But Hokage-sama…" Iruka complained.

"I have decided it, Iruka," The Hokage said. The Chuunin nodded mournfully. "Your mission is to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to Wave country,"

It wasn't much longer before Iruka opened the door, and ushered in an elderly looking man with a jug of what smelled like sake in his hand. His hair was a spiky grey indicating his advanced age with a beard and moustache combination upon his chin and upper lip creating a circle of grey hairs around his mouth. He wore a pair of glasses which rested upon the bridge of his nose showcasing his black eyes. His shirt and pants were nondescript grey clothing that could be found in many places but the shirt was sleeveless.

Tazuna glanced at the Hokage, before looking at Team Seven and scoffing, "All this money I paid and I'm getting protected by these brats?" he slurred drunkenly, before he took another swallow of his jug of sake and looked to the Hokage, "They barely look like they can protect themselves much less anyone as super as I am." he took another swallow of Sake as Sasuke, and Sakura glared at the man's brashness. Naruto had a little twitch in his eye as he looked at the drunken man, while Kakashi observed his team.

"I assure you Tazuna-san, Team Seven is one of our most promising Genin teams in years and they will protect you from any encounters you may find upon your road to your home." The Hokage assured the client.

Tazuna scoffed before taking yet another swallow of sake and teetering slightly while saying, "Tch, I doubt it. They all look like they are ready to soil themselves." he said drunkenly. Suddenly, a kunai whizzed Tazuna's hair and imbedded in the wall he was currently leaning on.

"It would be wise not to underestimate us Old-man." Naruto said in a cold voice, which sent shivers down the man. "Shinobi are not meant to look intimidating. Are you understood?"

The silence in the office was only broken by Tazuna's stammering reply. "Y-Y-Yes, yes," he nodded furiously.

"Maa,it will probably better for all of us if we go back to our own houses to collect things we're needed in our journey," Kakashi said and he looked at his team. "Team 7; meet me in 15 minutes in the West gate. Dismissed,"

* * *

Naruto appeared near the Konoha's gate. He found out that he was the first of team 7 to arrive there. Tazuna was already there and he fidgeted nervously, when the blond walked toward him. Apparently, he was anxious for the prospect of being with him, especially if they were alone. Not that the Genin blamed him for being frightened of him. Naruto looked at the old man and saw him flinch.

'_Damn...But it was really funny._' Naruto thought.

Few minutes later, Sasuke arrived to the spot only to see the bridge builder trying to stay as far away as he could from his teammate. Tazuna's eyes darted occasionally to the blond, who leaned to the wall behind him casually, to make sure he didn't come closer. Feeling a bit annoyed that it was Naruto that made the man frightened and not he.

Kakashi joined them a minute later. Seconds later, Sakura ran toward them panting. They let her regained her breath for a moment, before they departed from Konoha. Kakashi was in the front with Tazuna a step behind him. Sasuke was behind them followed by a happy babbling Sakura. Naruto yawned as he watched their backs.

* * *

A little after noon, and lunch, the group was still moving. Sakura, who had been thinking the whole walk, decided to voice her question now that she felt a bit more comfortable, "Kakashi-sensei?" she questioned, Kakashi rose his head and looked at the pink haired kunoichi over his book, "Does Wave country have ninja?"

"No, not in Wave country, however, there are many countries with ninja besides just the five great countries **Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, and Tsuchi no Kuni**. These five countries are the most powerful and the biggest lands, which have shinobi within them. A small country, such as Wave Country, probably does not need shinobi presence as it receives little interference from these major countries. The main reasons for shinobi are for military might and balancing of power. As a result, only the five major countries have leaders with the name of Kage as this symbolizes their ability to lead the thousands of shinobi within the Elemental Countries. The Five Kages are, supposedly, the strongest five shinobi within existence today. They are our own **Hokage, the Kazekage, the Mizukage, the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage**." Kakashi lectured as he looked at his team. "However, the shinobi do not run the country. The Kage's rule over the shinobi within the lands but they are a separate government from the Daimyos." Kakashi finished.

"So, we shouldn't expect any other ninja?" Sakura asked.

"This is only a C-rank so, no. There should not be any foreign ninja near this mission. However, we might encounter some bandits..." Kakashi said,"...But we shouldn't let our guard down even if there isn't any shinobi around." Kakashi warned. Naruto noticed that Tazuna had stiffened up slightly when he mentioned there wouldn't be any shinobi. Naruto's visible eye narrowed slightly.

* * *

The journey continued. Naruto noticed that there was a puddle on the path they were taking that was on the same side that Sasuke was walking. He almost laughed at the pathetic attempt of Genjutsu.

'_Pathetic'_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna walked right past the puddle, none of them sparing it a glance but Kakashi's lone eye glanced at it when he took a few steps right next to it. He looked back towards his genin and saw smirk on the Naruto's face.

'_He noticed...Hmm, aww well; let's see what they are after and how my team works under pressure.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he detected the chakra signatures begin to move.

From the puddle two ninjas came out and they attacked Kakashi with their chain. Expect for Naruto, All other were surprised because of their sudden attack.

"One down." they said as others eyes widened and the chain wrapped around Kakashi suddenly squeezed sending bloody bits of Kakashi splattering across the path while Naruto appeared in front of the bridge builder.

"K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei" Sakura yelled in horror. "They got Kakashi-sensei!"

'**_Kawarimi_**_? So he wants to see that, how we work under pressure.'_ Naruto thought.

The two mystery guys went to attack on Naruto. They wrapped chain around Naruto.

"Two down..." they said together. They tried to kill him but suddenly, Naruto vanished into murder of crow.

'_What'_ The two mystery guys thought in confusion.

Naruto appeared behind them. He punched one guy and knocked out him. The second one tried to attack Tazuna but Sasuke stopped him. Sasuke throw his kunai at him. He dodged it and approached toward Tazuna and Sakura.

Sakura repeated a mantra in her head, _'I have to protect the client... I have to protect the client...'_she thought to herself as the man closed in "Sir, get back." Sakura pulled a kunai and set herself in a defensive position in front of the bridge builder as Tazuna felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. Just as the man closed in, however, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the opponent and stopped him with his kunai.

"Damn" muttered the guy. He saw Naruto's eyes and he fainted.

'_They are weak.'_ Naruto thought.

"What happen?" Sasuke asked in disappoint.

"You can come out, Kakashi." Naruto said.

"What are you talking? Kakashi-sensei is dead." Sakura said.

"Well not really" Kakashi said who suddenly appeared in front of them.

"What?" Sakura and Tazuna shouted in surprise tone.

'_It's seems that Sasuke is not surprised.'_ Naruto thought.

Sakura looked over where Kakashi had been_, 'Kakashi-sensei used **Kawarimi**. Those pieces of logs sure looked convincing. Thank Kami.'_ she thought as she heard Tazuna let out a sigh of relief.

"Good job all of you, especially you Naruto, Nice Genjutsu." Kakashi said.

'_So Ryu is teaching him about Genjutsu...but one thing is sure, He is good teacher. Naruto's last Genjutsu was easily at Jounin levels.'_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto walked over to the two unconscious Chuunin, pulling out some ninja wire as he did so.

"I'll take care of these two." Naruto said as he grabbed both Chuunin by their wrists and dragged them over to a tree, where he proceeded to tie them up.

"Urg" One of the Chuunin groaned as he woke up as Naruto finished tightening the ninja wire around them. He blinked and looked around before realizing he was tied up.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living." Naruto said with a joyous grin. "Did you have a nice nap?"

The Chuunin glared at the blond. "How did you know of our ambush?"

"…Because that Genjutsu was Pathetic." Naruto said.

"It wasn't that hard, if you know what to look for." Kakashi said with a nod. "Since it hasn't rained in nearly a week, there was no way that a puddle could have lasted very long on a clear day, much less seven."

"Wait a minute." Tazuna said, looking a bit disgruntled as he glared at Kakashi. "If you knew these ninja were going to attack us, then why did you leave it to the kids?" he asked

"I wanted to know who their target was, and what they were after." Kakashi said.

"W-What do you mean?" Tazuna asked with a stutter.

"I mean I wanted to know if they after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or if they were after you, the master bridge builder," Kakashi said as his eyes narrowed. "When you made your request to Konoha, you asked for standard protection, from bandits and highway men and the like. You never mentioned that ninja were after you."

Tazuna looked down in guilt under Kakashi's withering gaze. "These guys are Chuunin level shinobi from Kirigakure and they are known for not giving up when fighting. Now, I'm sure, you had your reasons but we are operating outside of mission parameters and we are well within our rights to return to the village Tazuna-san." he said.

Tazuna paled and nodded, "It's true, this mission is probably more than what you knew about but I had no choice. I have a super bad guy coming after me. His name is quite famous." Tazuna said.

"Who," Kakashi asked.

"Do you know Gatou?" Tazuna said with a sigh and hatred in his voice.

"The name seems familiar," Kakashi trailed off.

"A criminal lord who sell drugs, monopoly markets in some place, and have a big role in the black market everywhere," Naruto answered. The other four looked at him in surprise.

"You know him, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Know him? No. Know of him? Yes. Unlike Haruno over there, I'm not just reading ninja theory," Sakura winced at the jab. "Plus, I have good source of information."

"I see," Kakashi nodded. "And what about him?" he turned back to the sweating Tazuna.

"Actually I think I know. Wave is a poor archipelago country. They need to trade if they want to flourish. Gatou must have seen it. He probably isolated Wave and monopoly the transportation over there, and since old man here is a bridge builder of course he wanted his head separated from his body for décor on his house, a trophy you could say," Tazuna and the other shinobis gaped openly at the smirking boy.

"Is he right?"

"…Yes," the Wave citizen admitted.

'_Ryu is teaching more than just shinobi skills to him.'_ Kakashi thought.

"We are poor. Even the Feudal Lord is. We didn't have the funds necessary for an expensive B-rank. I could only afford a C-rank mission." Tazuna said. "Eh, but if you quit now, I will definitely die. It won't be a problem. It's only that my super cute little grandson will cry for days when he finds out." he said as he laughed uproariously, "And my beautiful daughter will just hate Konoha ninja forever, but it won't be your fault. Not at all." he said as he turned away from them with a gleam in his eye.

The whole team sweat dropped as they looked at the man with a deadpan expression.

'_This man is good actor._' Naruto thought.

Kakashi scratched his head. "The problem isn't the money. We're only a Genin team, a new one at that. We should go back to Konoha and request a Chuunin or Jounin team for this job."

"I think we should take this mission, Kakashi-sensei. We're perfectly capable handling this mission," Sasuke said, wanting a chance to try out his technique in real battle.

"Yes, I am with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Kakashi looked at Naruto who nodded at their decision. "Alright, but I will request another Genin team from Konoha," he held out his hands when Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. "If you refuse, I won't accept this mission," he told him firmly. Sasuke scowled, but didn't say anything. Kakashi summoned his fastest messenger dog and sent it to Konoha. "Let's go."

* * *

In the middle of a large forested area, there was a large fortified structure being held between two trees. Inside that structure two individuals were having an important meeting.

In a room, a tall man with bandages covering half his face lounged in a large thrown like chair. To his left was one of his subordinates, awaiting his instruction. In front of him was a rather short fat man in a business suit, with frazzled grey hair and sunglasses on his face, despite how dark it was inside.

"What" The short suited man shouted. "You're telling me you failed. I paid a lot of money to hire your group. I thought you were supposed to be some hot shot former ninja assassins. If this is all you're capable of…"

"Quit your whining…" the tall man growled as he hefted a large zanbatou style sword up with one hand, even though it was nearly as tall as he was. Bringing it around he pointed it at the now pale businessman, "Next time I'll be going to finish them myself. And this sword, **Kubikiri Houcho** (Head Cleaver), will be the last thing they see."

"A-are you sure about that?" asked the now nervous man. "It seems that the target has a high level ninja guarding him, and now that the Akuma brothers have failed, they'll be on guard for another attack. It will take some extreme skill to…"

"Just who do you think you're dealing with?" The man growled, not lowering his sword as he glared at the small fat man. "I am Momoichi Zabuza, the **Kirigakure No Kijin** (Demon of the Hidden Mist)."

* * *

When Team 7 got to the coast, it was to find a thick fog had rolled in. Tazuna had led them to a man, who had been willing to offer them passage across. Now, the six of them were inside a motorboat to cross the waters and head into **Nami No Kuni**. Currently the motorboat was off and the boatman was rowing, so as not to attract attention from anyone that may want to cause their group harm.

Naruto who was at the front of the boat was staring into the thick fog.

'_hm...There's something odd about this fog. Even for morning fog it seems to be really thick... someone is using **Kirigakure no Jutsu**.'_ Naruto thought.

"We'll be able to see the bridge any minute now," The boatman said in a quiet voice. "As soon as you set foot on the other shore, you'll be in **Nami No Kuni**."

As if on his words the fog parted where they were going to reveal the bridge. The group looked up as the shadow of it loomed over them. Even at the angle they were seeing it at, the large unfinished bridge was a sight for the group of Genin.

Naruto whistled, "Alright, I have to admit. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Tazuna said with pride in his voice.

"I mean, I didn't think a drunken old man like you was capable of building something like this," Naruto continued.

Tazuna's shoulders slumped a bit. "…that wasn't very nice."

The boatman shushed him, "Quiet,If we are heard Gatou would tear us to pieces, why do you think that we are traveling under cover." he hissed at Naruto. Naruto's icy blue eyes turned to him and the boatman shivered before returning to controlling the boat.

* * *

Few Minute latter

"We are going to take the vegetation route Tazuna, it'll make us harder to spot." the boatman told the bridge builder, who nodded. About twenty minutes later, the boat made it to the dock and the Konoha ninja plus one master bridge builder got off. After Tazuna and the boatman exchanged farewells, the group set off again. For the most part it was silent, only the breathing of the group being heard. Naruto was taking point again, while Sakura and Sasuke were located on either side of Tazuna. Kakashi was taking up the rear, his book safely stashed away in his pocket due to the seriousness of the situation.

Ten minutes later, when Naruto quickly took out a shuriken and tossed it into the bushes.

"What the hell Naruto." Sakura hissed. "Why do you have to try and scare us like… huh?"

Naruto walked right past Sakura and moved the bush branches aside, only to see a small white rabbit shaking like a leaf with a kunai stuck right above its head.

"Naruto-baka, Look what you did to this poor rabbit." Sakura finally yelled, grabbing the rabbit and attempting to sooth its rattled nerves.

"Shut up, Haruno." Naruto said.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at bunny. _'That bunny is white, but it's spring. The coat should be brown; this has been kept in a cage for **Kawarimi**. They're already here.'_ They thought.

"DUCK" Kakashi yelled as a huge sword was thrown to their direction. All three followed Kakashi's lead, while Naruto quickly side stepped from his spot.

* * *

The giant sword crashed the ground behind them. The group looked up to see a large zanbatou stuck in a tree and a man standing on top of it. Said man was shirtless, with two cameo style armbands and pants. His face was half covered in bandages up to his nose and his head band was tilted slightly like Kakashi's, except not covering his eyes, holding up spiky black hair. The symbol of Kiri displayed on the head band with a slash mark running across the centre.

"Momochi Zabuza, Missing ninja of Kirigakure, this guy is on a whole another level, get back and protects the client." Kajashi said to his team.

"**Kakashi no Sharingan**, the Copy Ninja of man said to have copied over a thousand Jutsu. No wonder the demon brothers never stood a chance. But, the bridge builder is mine Kakashi." Zabuza said.

'_I had no idea that our Sensei was so famous.'_ Sakura thought.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, why don't you hand over the old man and I'll let you and your Genin squad go," Zabuza suggested.

"I'm sorry but you know we can't do that," Kakashi glared at the missing ninja. "It wouldn't look very good for Konoha, if we just let you have him without even putting up a fight." He raised his headband to show his left eye, revealing an eye with a red sclera, black pupil, and three black tomoes. Sasuke's hands were clenched in anger.

"Ah, the **Sharingan**, I get to see it so early. I'm honoured." Zabuza said mockingly.

"The Sharingan? What does that do?" Sakura asked, she knew of the bloodline but she didn't know what it did.

"It is said some eyes have the power to defeat any nin, gen, or Taijutsu style. The Sharingan is one of these. But that's not all." Sasuke answered.

"That's right, the most feared ability of the Sharingan is that it can copy its opponent's abilities and make it their own." Zabuza finished.

'The Sharingan is also called **"Heaven's Eye" (Tengan),** because of the many abilities it grants the user.' Naruto thought.

"When I was on Mist's assassination team, your name was one that was feared Kakashi, but it seems you have met your match, I need that bridge builder dead." he said as he jumped and grabbed his sword from the tree, "It seems I will have to beat you first." Grabbing onto the hilt of his blade, Zabuza kicked off the tree. He landed on the lake a little ways away, and made a hand sign. "Let's see how well you can do Kakashi, **Kirigakure No Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)**."

A thick mist spread across the land, blanketing the already misted area so heavily that no one could see more than a few feet in front of them.

"Zabuza is a master of the **Muon Satsujin Jutsu (Silent Killing Technique)**, if you're not careful you'll be dead before you even know it. Protect the bridge builder and leave Zabuza to me…" Kakashi turned back towards the lake.

"Still we both know that the Sharingan is useless if you can't even see." The mist began to thicken even more, making Zabuza disappear completely.

'_Damn it, this mist cuts down the Sharingan's effectiveness.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Eight points…" Came the disembodied voice of Zabuza, causing the two Genin and Tazuna to freeze as an intense killing intent filled the air. "…The liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, jugular artery, brain, kidney and the heart. Now, which one shall I choose first?"

'_Grandpa's killing intent was more powerful than this.'_ Naruto thought, who was unaffected by the waves of killing intent.

"This is two Jounin doing battle?" Sasuke questioned, _'The air is so heavy and one could go mad in here. I almost want to end it just to be away from here.' _he thought to himself as he felt his hand shakily raise his kunai.

"Sasuke... Calm down." Kakashi said as he noticed the trouble his Genin were having. "I won't let any of my comrade's die on me."

Sasuke seemed to calm himself down, lowering his kunai.

"We'll see about that." Zabuza's voice said, as he appeared near the Genin. Kakashi moved fast but Zabuza's shocked eyes were the only thing Kakashi looked down to see Naruto's kunai plunged into the man's chest. 'Splash' the clone made as the water clone dispelled from Naruto's strike.

'_How'd you manage that Naruto?'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he saw Zabuza appear and slash Kakashi's water clone. "It's over." Kakashi said as he appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to the man's neck.

"I see," Zabuza looked down at Naruto with an appraising look before he burst into laughter. "You created and switched yourself with a **Mizu Bunshin** when you made your speech didn't you? That eye of yours is quite impressive; however…" the clone said as it splashed into waters itself and Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "...this battle is far from over." he said as he appeared behind Kakashi with his zanbato cocked back ready to be swung. Kakashi ducked just as Zabuza brought around his zanbato to split Kakashi. Zabuza continued his spinning motion, bringing his zanbato down into the ground behind himself as he steadied his hand against the hilt and pushed off of it to kick Kakashi as he attempted to rise from his dodge. Kakashi was hit and flew through the air towards the lake that Zabuza had been standing on before. "Foolish." Zabuza said before he disappeared and appeared behind the struggling Kakashi in the water, standing on the water himself.

'_This water is heavy.'_ Kakashi thought to himself before his eyes widened

"Hah... Now I've got you." Zabuza appeared right next to Kakashi, going through a set of hand seals, **"Suiton: Suirou No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu)"**

* * *

Kakashi cursed as he found himself trapped within a water prison. He looked over at his students and began to make orders. "Run, Take the bridge builder with you and go."

"Oh they're not going anywhere Kakashi...**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**." Zabuza chuckled as he made a **Mizu Bunshin** to deal with the Genin.

"Get out of here." Kakashi yelled at his students. "This battle was over the moment I got caught."

'_He can't seriously think they can run does he?'_ Naruto thought, _'Even if they managed to escape now, he would just kill Kakashi and come after them.'_

He saw Sasuke ran towards the **Mizu Bunshin** in an attempt to surprise it. However, as soon as he got in range the Zabuza clone kicked him in the ribs, sending the young raven-haired Genin flying back.

'_Idiot_' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled in shock and fear at seeing her crush hit so easily.

Sasuke gasped out in pain as he landed on the ground and the air was forced from his lungs. He was about to get up when Zabuza appeared next to him and stepped on him, making the raven-haired Genin scream in pain as the Kiri nuke-nin began to grind his foot into Sasuke's ribs.

"You brats, wearing those headbands and parading around like you are ninja." Zabuza sneered at the pathetic sight of Sasuke under his foot and screaming in pain. "Real Ninja are those who have survived numerous brushes with death."

'I am agreeing with him... I am not interested in his speech.' Naruto thought.

"Only when you can be listed in my handbook can you be called real ninjas. You are no…"

"**Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)"** Zabuza's speech was cut off as a cannonball-sized ball of wind smashed into the **Mizu Bunshin**, forcing it to disperse back into water molecules.

"Are you alright Uchiha?" Naruto asked as he appeared front of Sasuke.

"…Yes." Sasuke said, only slightly put off that Naruto had just saved him.

"Well, you aren't as useless as I thought, but you can't beat this many Bunshin," Zabuza said and created half a dozen Mizu Bushins. The **Mizu Bunshins** surged forward, running across the water.

Naruto went through some hand seals and sucked in a deep breath. **"Katon: Goukakyouu No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"** A massive orb of roaring flame came out of his mouth.

The Mizu Bunshin didn't stand a chance as the massive orb of roaring flame hit them, dispelling them and evaporating the water used. Zabuza cursed as he was forced to release the water prison and drop into the water as the massive orb of roaring flame washed over his position.

'_How he can do **Katon Jutsu** at such level?'_ Sasuke thought and clenched his fist.

"Did we get him?" asked Sakura as she looked into the water.

Naruto scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, a Jonin of his calibre would take far more than that to defeat."

"You're right about that brat." Zabuza shouted as he jumped out of the water, charging over to the Genin. Before he could close the distance Kakashi jumped in front of him.

"Your fight is with me." Kakashi said, his sharing an eye glaring at the Kiri nuke-nin. The two Jounin jumped apart from each other and began their seals for a jutsu.

* * *

The Genin and civilian watched entranced as the two went through the same hand signs in a matter of seconds. Naruto eyes narrowed as he felt another signature.

'_Someone is watching fight. Judging by its chakra level; it is at high Chuunin level.'_ Naruto thought.

He saw that, the two Jounin finished their hand signs at almost the exact same time.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)"** Both Kakashi and Zabuza shouted at the same time. Two large water dragons with glowing yellow eyes formed in front of the two shinobi, clashed against each other with a loud roar, cancelling each other out.

Zabuza growled as he started doing more hand seals. As he did however he saw Kakashi begin doing his own hand seals. "What's this? It's like he can…"

"…Read my mind?" Kakashi finished, copying Zabuza's hand seals at the same time Zabuza himself was dong them.

Zabuza snarled as he attempted to speed up his hand sealing. "I won't let some…"

"…Copycat monkey like you beat me!" The two shouted at the same time.

As they continued hand sealing Zabuza stopped and stared as he found something behind Kakashi that shocked him.

"Is that me?" as his own figure appeared behind Kakashi in a wavy apparition.

'_I admit that, He is not Uchiha but he can use Sharingan better than any Uchiha._' Naruto thought.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu (Water Release: Great Water Vortex Jutsu)"** Kakashi shouted, sending a huge vortex of water at a shocked Zabuza.

Zabuza was blasted through the air and only stopped when he hit a tree with enough force to the bark. Before anything else could happen several Kunai were launched at the Kiri nuke-nin, hitting him in his arms, left leg and torso. Zabuza coughed up blood, staining his bandages as it leaked out of his mouth. A presence above him made him look up to see Kakashi crouched down on the tree branch with a kunai in his hand.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked not quite sure why he had asked that, only that it seemed to fit with what he had seen.

"Yes." Kakashi said his mixed eyes staring at Zabuza, "and your future is death."

"Now you die," Kakashi said. Suddenly, two long needles flew through the air and struck Zabuza. He fell down with a shocked expression.

"Hey, you were right. He did die," a masked person said, standing on a tree branch not far from where Zabuza fell. Kakashi appeared next to Zabuza and checked his life signs.

"He really is dead," Kakashi said and looked up to see a **Hunter ninja** dressed in a black kimono with blue trimming. The person's face was covered with a white mask with the symbol of **Kirigakure **on the top of it. Two bangs fell in front of the mask with the rest of it tied behind the person's back. A scarf-like piece of cloth was tied as a belt around the person's waist and the person had sandals on. Since no skin could be shown, Kakashi couldn't tell what gender this person was. As soon as Kakashi checked the dead man for a pulse to confirm it a Mist Hunter ninja appeared to take care of the body.

"Thank you very much for your help, I have been searching for a chance to kill Zabuza for quite some time." the ninja said in a respectful tone.

Kakashi sighed as he brought his head band back down over his Sharingan. His Genin squad came up behind him, looking at the hunter ninja curiously.

The hunter ninja disappeared in a swirl of water reappearing next to Zabuza's fallen body. Bending down the hunter ninja picked up Zabuza, pulling the man's arm over his/her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, this body has many secrets, so I need to go and destroy It." the hunter ninja said and disappeared in another swirl of water.

'_He is not dea, because I can sense his life energy.' _Naruto smirked at the Zabuza subordinate's devious plan to trick him and the rest of team 7. _'What to do? Should I finish the man and his subordinate here or should I let them have a taste of Kakashi and his team? Well, I did want to see what the Uchiha hair capable of…'_ Naruto thought.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura yelled.

Turning around Naruto saw Kakashi fall face first onto the ground, his one visible eye closed. Rushing over to him Naruto placed a hand on his neck.

"He's alive," Naruto said to Sakura who had come up to them. "Just exhausted, let's get him to Tazuna's place."

Sighing Naruto stood and brought his hands in the ram seal; **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" **Two clones puffed into existence and lifted Kakashi by the arms and legs.

"Old-man we need to get to your home now. Think you can lead us there?" asked Naruto.

"Uh…yeah," Tazuna said as he tried to get his bearings. "It's just this way, follow me."

'_I look forward for our next meeting, Hunter-san'_ Naruto thought and the three Konoha Genin followed Tazuna as he led them to his house with the two clones carrying the unconscious Jonin following close behind.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Next Chapter… **

…**Another Konoha team and End…**

…**Coming soon….**


	5. Kyuubi and Wave Mission: Part 2

**Chapter 5**

******Kyuubi no Yoko** and Wave Mission: Part 2

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto...I don't own anything

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon Talking**

"..." **Characters Dialogs**

'**Italic'** **Characters thought and Inner Sakura**

* * *

'_Pitiful,_' Naruto thought as team 7 and Tazuna swept through the town. Broken homes littered around the way. People walked around with dead eyes, dirty clothes, and children begged for food to quench their hunger. The people here looked like if they had no future, and merely waited for their time to die. He snorted before turning his attention back to the road.

A man bumped him and muttered apology, but before he could go, Naruto caught his wrist. Naruto took his wallet from the man. "If you want to steal, do it to someone else." he said, and left that man on ground.

* * *

The group arrived at Tazuna's house. House was a decent sized two story house that was sitting on a dock just a little over the ocean.

The group walked toward the house, Tazuna banged the door and said, "Tsunami, It's me; Open the door."

They heard a quick shuffling of feet on the other side. When the door was opened; they saw a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties, dark blue shoulder length hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sweater, and a blue skirt.

"Tou-san," the woman said in relief as she saw him. "Thank goodness, you're alright."

"Of course, I'm alright." Tazuna said with a large smile. "It's all because of these ninja."

Tsunami looked over from Tazuna's shoulder, and saw the group with him. "Thank you very much." She said with a bow. She noticed, the group of…triplets? Carrying Kakashi who was still unconscious. "Oh my! Is he is alright?" She asked.

"He's fine." Naruto said, deciding to take charge at the moment. "Is there is place, where he can rest?"

"Of course," Tsunami said. She opened the door to group. "I will show you the bedroom, you can put him there."

Naruto nodded. He and the other Genin followed her at hallway. She opened the first door on the left. She opened closet in the room. She grabbed a bed, spread it on the floor.

"Here you are," She said.

"Thank you." The clone in the front replied. They set Kakashi down. With their job done, the two clones vanished into puff of smoke.

After thinking, it was some kind of ninja trick, Tsunami left the room. Sakura sat down next to their sensei. "Are you going to be alright sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said in a somewhat strained voice, having woken up some time in the past few minutes. "I just won't be able to move for a week or so."

'_It's because of the __**Sharingan**__...'_ Naruto thought_, '...Kakashi isn't an Uchiha. it puts a great deal of stress on his body, since it's not built to harness the Kekkai Genkai's full potential.'_

The group was silent for a little while, thinking about all that had happened, and what their next move should be.

"Well, you defeated that strong ninja." Tazuna said with a relieved laugh. "So At least for now we are safe."

"By the way, who was that masked kid?" Sakura asked. She had remembered reading something about ninja who wore those masks before.

"That's the mask worn by Kirigakure's special hunter-ninja team," Kakashi answered. "They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of a body without a trace. A ninja's body has many secrets that can be revealed with a proper examination by medical ninja. Things like Ninjutsu, different chakra types, herbs, and many other secrets that will reveal things about the village; For example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you're not careful, there is danger that the enemy will steal your Jutsu." He looked at his team; who were paying attention on speech.

"That's why, the hunter ninja are around." He continued, "To protect the secrets of their village, hunter ninja have the jobs of going into the world, and hunting down the missing-ninja of their village. They're specialists who guard their village's secrets."

"So, Zabuza has been dispose of?" Sakura asked with a pale complexion as she spoke. "Scary,"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I'm not so sure…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she looked over at Naruto. "What are you not sure about?"

'_It is time to give them early warning.'_ "When a hunter ninja disposes of a body, it's supposed to be on the spot. That way no one has a chance to discover the secrets. They usually cut off the head and then burn the body with a **Katon jutsu**. However that ninja didn't do that…he left with the body in tow. On top of that, he used senbon to kill the target." Naruto said and looked at his team. "And it didn't look like he was carrying any kind of heavy equipment that could decapitate a person… it seems odd that a hunter ninja would be so ill-equipped to deal with the disposing of a body."

"You're right Naruto.' Kakashi said, "I've been wondering about that myself. And I have a theory…"

* * *

**0 In Forest 0**

Within the forest just a little ways from where Zabuza had fought the Konoha ninja, the hunter-ninja looked over Zabuza's body. Reaching into a pouch, the hunter took out a tool kit and unrolled it on the ground. The ninja grabbed a pair of clippers and brought them towards Zabuza.

"First I'll cut off the mouth cloth and drain some of the blood." The ninja mumbled, carefully bringing the clippers to bear near Zabuza's clothed face.

Just before the hunter could cut the cloth, Zabuza's hand shot up and grabbed the hunter's arm.

"That's alright, I'll do it myself." Zabuza said in a slightly gasped breath.

"Oh." The hunter said, sounding both surprised and amused. "You've already come back to life."

Zabuza grunted as he grabbed the senbon in his neck and gave them a yank. "Damn, you sure are rough," He grunted as he pulled them out.

"Oh! You're pretty rough yourself, pulling them out like that; you may really die if you pull them out so carelessly." The hunter said.

Zabuza just gave a non-committal grunt. "How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" he asked.

"I like this mask." The fake hunter replied, "It reminds me of the old days." Despite that, the fake hunter reached up and pulled the mask off, "Plus it was useful for this act. If I hadn't saved you, you would have definitely been killed."

Zabuza glared at his partner, and decided to let the fake hunter know just what he thought of the hunter's selection of pressure points. "If you were going to put me into a temporary death, you didn't have to aim for the neck you know. You could have used a safer acupuncture point," The Kiri missing ninja put the cloth back around his mouth. "You're brutal as always."

His partner merely smiled, "You're right. But we both know that how you would get angry if I scarred that flawless body of yours. And the neck doesn't have much muscle; it's easier to hit the acupuncture point there."

The fake hunter examined Zabuza's vitals to see how much damage was done to him. The man had a lot more wounds then usual due to fighting, but the hunter determined he would live.

"You shouldn't be able to move much for about a week. But knowing you, you'll probably be up and about sooner."

Zabuza looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "You're so pure and clever, that's what I like about you…"

"Of course," His partner smiled, "I'm just a kid after all." The fake hunter ninja stood up and looked around, "The mist has cleared."

Looking down the fake hunter ninja asked a question, "Will you be alright, next time?"

Zabuza's eyes narrowed and let out something akin growl. "Next time, I will defeat the Sharingan."

* * *

**0 Tazuna's House 0**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZABUZA IS ALIVE!" Sakura screeched, causing everyone to hold their ears and the windows to rattle.

"Keep your voice down, Haruno," Naruto said in cold tone.

"Think about it, the hunter ninja used senbon to kill Zabuza. But unless it hit's a vital organ, the probability of actually killing someone is low. It's an item used by doctors in acupuncture. Hunter ninja have a thorough knowledge and understanding of the human body. So putting a person in a momentary death-like state would be easy. Let's look at the facts. First, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing." Kakashi said.

"So basically what you're saying is that Zabuza is alive," Sasuke stated, though it almost sounded like a question.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying."

The announcement that Zabuza was alive seemed to have varying levels of effect on those in the room. Sasuke was smirking, thinking he would get another chance to fight a strong opponent and prove himself as an Uchiha, as well as brining himself one step closer to Itachi.

Sakura looked around in worry, not feeling anywhere near as confident as her crush. She knew that she had no chance of helping in a fight like this.

"Don't you think you're over thinking this?" asked Tazuna, now worried that, that really strong ninja might actually be coming back. "I mean, hunter ninja are supposed to kill missing ninja."

"One of the shinobi rules is to always prepare for the worst possible scenario," Kakashi stated. "And even if Zabuza is dead, it just means that Gato is likely to hire an even stronger ninja. Either case point to the fact that we need to prepare."

"B-But what can we do?" asked Sakura, frightened of even the thought of seeing Zabuza again. This whole mission had gone from bad to worse for her. "I mean, we're just Genin, and you can barely even move."

"Starting tomorrow, I will train all of you hard," Kakashi said.

"Huh? Training," Sakura said in surprise, "Sensei, what's a little training going to do? You struggled against, even with the Sharingan."

'_He is trying to get us killed.'_ Inner Sakura said.

"Sakura… Who was saved me, when I was trapped in that water prison?" Kakashi asked as everyone looked at Naruto. "Well...you two have improved." The cyclopean Jonin looked over at Naruto and gave him an eye smile.

'_So his element affinities are __**Katon**__ and __**Futon**__. And his __**Katon Jutsu**__ is much better than Sasuke.'_ Kakashi thought himself.

Sakura and Sasuke looked over at him, wondering who was helping him.

'_He does seem to be a lot better.'_ Sakura thought, _'... And smarter…the way he was talking, it's almost like he's a completely different person.'_

'_I can't believe the dobe managed to do so well.'_ Thought Sasuke, _'He must be getting some kind of help; otherwise there would be no way the dobe could have gotten this good. Who is it though? And why does he have someone teaching him privately, while I, an Uchiha do not?'_

"Obviously this is just training for you guys to get better," Kakashi continued, unaware of the thoughts two of his Genin were having. "Even if I train you, you won't be able to best Zabuza without me."

"But sensei, if Zabuza is alive he could attack at any time." Sakura protested. "So should we be training..."

"Zabuza was injured to, more than Kakashi-sensei was. On top of that, he was put into a death-like state. His body will take a while to recover from something like that." Naruto said.

"He is right. So we'll train in this period." Kakashi said who was surprised at Naruto's medical knowledge.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that?" Naruto said, "And I didn't think you were ever going to train us sensei."

"Ma... Naruto I have trained you guys." Kakashi defended himself.

"Yeah, in teamwork exercises, and even then you continue reading that porn of yours." Naruto shot back. "I'm talking about training to up our individual skills."

"Teamwork is important," Kakashi said with a small shrug.

"I don't deny that teamwork is important sensei," Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "However, we both know that individual ability is just as important. If we can't even fight properly on our own merits, it won't matter if our teamwork is flawless." Kakashi conceded that point with a nod.

"What training you're talking about?" Naruto asked.

"It is tree walking." Kakashi answered.

"But sensei, we already know how to climb tree," Sakura told him, her voice was a bit hoarse because of the wound on her neck.

"I'll pass, I've already known to do this simple chakra control training," Naruto said calmly.

"Chakra control training?" Sasuke asked at last.

Kakashi nodded. "When I said tree walking, I wasn't joking. This is a training to use your chakra to stick your legs on tree and walked on it. You'll see how tomorrow," he said, knowing both Genin want to know more. Both Genin nodded reluctantly.

* * *

"Why do you guys even bother?"

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice to see a depressed looking little kid of about six to eight years of age. He had blue coveralls on over a yellow shirt and a fishing hat on his head.

"Oh! Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna asked in greeting, holding out his arms as Inari ran to give him a hug.

"Welcome back grandpa," Inari said, before glaring over at the Konoha ninja.

"Inari, say hello to these people," Tsunami said who had come in room. "They're the ninja that protected grandpa."

"But mom, they're just going to die," Everyone looked surprised and/or angry when Inari said that. Tazuna and Tsunami just sighed. "There's no way they can beat Gato."

"Man this kid's more emo than you are Uchiha." Naruto commented and he received an angry grunt from his Uchiha teammate. Kakashi sweat dropped at his blond student's comment.

Inari turned around and made his way to the door and said, "If you don't want to die, you should leave."

"Inari, where are you going?" asked Tsunami in a worried voice.

"I'm going to look at the ocean." Inari said before leaving, slamming the door shut on his way out.

"I'm sorry about that," Tazuna said in a depressed voice as he looked over at the Konoha ninja.

"Whatever, that kid has a serious problem." Naruto commented. "Seriously, anyone who broods more than last Uchiha in Konoha or the Emo-king has a serious problem."

Kakashi sweat dropped at his blond student's comment and thought, _'I am agreeing with him.'_

"Shut up Naruto-baka," Sakura yelled as she attempted to hit him.

Naruto caught the pink haired girl's fist. "This is a last time. I am telling you that, do not try to hit me again. I'm not your personal punching bag. Because Next time, I will break yours hand and you will never become shinobi again." Naruto said cold tone. He let go of Sakura's fist, seeing as how she was too shocked to do anything and left the dinner room.

* * *

**0 Next Day 0**

The next day Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke followed Kakashi, who was using crutches, outside to begin their training. As they stood in the clearing Kakashi turned around to look at the three.

"Ok, we will now begin our training," He informed them. "Now, before we begin training I want to talk to you about chakra,"

"We already know about chakra." Sakura said.

"Well, since you seem to know it so well, how about you explain what chakra is," Kakashi suggested.

"It is the mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. It's the energy we use to create Jutsu." Sakura answered.

"Right well, I suppose we should just get to training," Kakashi decided it would just be best to get started.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi gave all of them an eye smile. "You are going to be learning tree climbing."

"How is climbing a tree supposed to help us get stronger?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm glad you asked Sasuke," Kakashi eye-smiled at his raven haired student. "Aside from the simple fact that you'll be able fight on a vertical surface, tree climbing also helps in your chakra control."

Kakashi crutched his way over to one of the trees in the clearing. Bringing up a hand sign for focus, he channelled chakra to the bottom of his feet. He put one foot on the tree trunk, then his other foot. Soon enough he was walking up the tree, seemingly defying gravity. He stopped when he climbed onto a branch and hung upside down. Looking down he saw Sakura and Sasuke looking shocked.

'_Where is Naruto?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Nice view" Familiar voice asked beside him. He saw Naruto who was standing beside him.

'_So he was telling truth. He already knows this exercise.' _Kakashi thought.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he released the chakra from his feet and flipped over in air, landing on his feet in a crouch.

"The feet are considered to be the hardest place to channel chakra to. Therefore if you can master tree climbing, you can master any Jutsu, theoretically at least," Kakashi explained to his other student. He threw two kunai at the two Genin's feet. "Use those kunai to mark your progress; I suggest you start by running."

Nodding to himself he walked back down to the ground as well. "So you want any help?" He asked as he looked at his blond student.

"No, Thank you" Naruto said and vanished into cloud of smoke.

'_**Kage Bunshin,**_' Kakashi thought. After a few seconds Kakashi shrugged, pulling out his book and start reading.

'_How...How can the dobe be so much better than me? I've always been the best, an elite member of the Uchiha clan.'_ Saauke thought as he looked over at a tree and glared at it, as if hoping it would spontaneously combust. _'I won't let the dobe beat me.'_

Picking up a kunai, Sasuke ran at the nearest tree.

* * *

**0 Forest 0**

In the middle of a large forested area, Naruto was drawing some Fuinjutsu seals on ground. When seal was completed, he drop some his blood on seal and made some hand-seal. **"Blood Clone Jutsu,"** Naruto shouted as his exact replica, a clone appeared on the seal.

"You know what to do?" Real Naruto asked and clone nodded. Real Naruto disappeared in swirling of vortex.

* * *

**0 Pocket Dimensions 0**

Naruto was standing in front of two large wooden doors. Presently He was dressed in a pair of black pants, black Anbu armour, metal arm guards, gloves, black boots with spikes, three ninja pouches on his back waist and black cloak with hood. The doors were securely locked with a complex seal design on a piece of paper that had the kanji writings for **"First Lock"** written on it and placed over the doors. He was in distant sector of his pocket dimension one that hasn't been visited for years.

Stepping towards the large wooden doors, Naruto found seals in it. Biting down on his thumb, he placed his thumb on the seal. When he did that, the seal unlocked and puffed out of existence, thus removing the invisible barrier around the doors. Seeing that the doors were now unlocked, Naruto pushed the large doors. He saw dark room, which filled with evil chakra and killing intent. He ignored it and made his way to his destination.

* * *

**0 Front of Cage 0**

Inside enormous cage, ominous shadows swirled in the darkness as a single red eye opened and regarded the shadowy figure approaching its cage. The figure stopped as if surprised by the enormous gate it discovered. The figure moved again walking straight up to the cage.

The Nine-tailed demon Kyuubi no Yoko, gazed on the figure as it paused and spoke, "So you are the almighty **Kyuubi no Yoko**."

Kyuubi regarded the strange being; its scent and chakra was familiar. Suddenly, his eyes were flashes in anger. **"Madara...No, you are not Uchiha Madara...Who are you?"**

"My name Naruto…Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." The strangers said and moved forward. Kyuubi saw his face and his both eyes widened in recognition.

"**You are Kushina's son." **Kyuubi sent his huge amount of killing intent toward him. **"…And HIS Grandson."** Kyuubi said with much hate in his voice.

"You know?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, I know it from start. Her chakra was similar to HIM. Because of HIS seal, yours mother was unable to activate her Dōjutsu."** Kyuubi said.

"I know my grandfather had put seal on her for her safety. We can talk about my mother later... I want to make some deal with you." Naruto said in clam voice.

"**No, I don't want to deal with HIS grandson."** He sent huge amount of killing intent. **"Yours chakra is similar to HIM."** Kuruma said.

"I see." Naruto said as His whole body was surrounded in a thick black chakra and its aura and oppressive weight were even more sinister than the Kyuubi. His appearance was unchanged except for his eyes, which were now black with red nine-edged star which combines Madara's **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan **design in the centre.

_**'His chakra is far more sinister and darker than HIM.**_' Kyuubi thought.

"Unlike Grandpa, I don't believe that Bijū are mindless beast. In my theory, the tailed beasts have their own personalities and emotions. I wanted to give you chance, but you throw it away. So I don't have other option. You..."

The Feral fox growled at him, **"W-what are..."**

"...Are in mine control, Kyuubi." Naruto said. His **Sharingan** eye manipulated the Nine Tails' vision. He started to take control of him. The eyes of the Kyuubi transformed in the form of the Sharingan. After that, they had changed into a dark circular pupil with a ring around it.

"You will have stayed here but in right time, you will help me in battle." Naruto said in clam tone and vanished in darkness.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Next Part…Coming soon,**

**Wave Mission: The End**


	6. Wave Mission: END

**Chapter 6**

**Wave Mission: END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto...I don't own anything

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon Talking**

"**..." Characters Dialogs**

'**Italic' Characters thought and Inner Sakura**

* * *

Team seven and Kakashi were preparing for Zabuza to appear again soon, which would be most likely within the next few days. He had told his Genin as such and they had all nodded, agreeing to be prepared for his accomplice.

In regards to training, Sakura had mastered the tree climbing exercise within the three days. She had come home exhausted every day but she wore a proud smile.

Sasuke had managed to finally reach the top of the tree about halfway through the day yesterday and had been working on mastering this exercise.

The rest of team seven was wondering, what Naruto was doing on his own. In these three days, they only met him when dinner started and he always brought fishes with him but what no one knew was that, it was his blood-clone and real Naruto was doing his own training in his pocket dimension.

* * *

Today, it was Sakura's turn to guard the bridge builder. They went shopping for their dinner. The old man brought her to a food store. Sakura noted that even in the grocery, food was scarce. There were only some variations and even then the number was limited.

"Tazuna-san," a fisherman called him out.

"Oh, Genji, what's up?" Tazuna greeted his fellow Wave citizen, but frowned when he saw the worried look plastered on his face. "Is there something wrong with the bridge? Is it Gatou?" he asked worriedly.

"It's not that," the man scratched his head. "There are four people asking for your house address. Three of them were in the same age like young lady over there." he pointed at Sakura. "They looked like ninjas, so I thought you should need to know."

"Ano…were they wearing this?" the pink haired Genin showed him her hitae-ate.

"Hm?" the man tapped his chin. "Ah, yes, they did have those."

Sakura smiled. "It's alright; they're our aid that we requested from our village back home. Thank you for the information," she bowed. Tazuna and the only female in team 7 returned to his house.

* * *

Sakura opened the door and went to the kitchen where she heard people were talking. She found, it was the team 10.

"You are our reinforcement?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Forehead-girl," Ino said.

"Shut up, Ino-pig," Sakura saw that Ino was hugging Sasuke. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone Ino-pig, He was doing just fine before you shoved your snout into the house."

"How could I shove my snout into anything with your massive forehead already filling the place up?" Ino yelled back, "I know Sasuke-kun is sick of your company after two months. Now he can spend time with a real kunoichi."

Shikamaru looked at Tsunami as the two young female ninja began squabbling over Sasuke who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there, "Do you have anything blunt to hit one of them with?" He asked dryly, "Because if not we're going to be here all night."

Ino turned to Shikamaru, ignoring Sakura for the moment, "Shut up, Shika," She looked at back to Sakura, "Now where were we Forehead?" She asked, about to start up a whole new series of insults between herself and Sakura.

From side-line, Kakashi and Asuma were sweat dropped at their student's behaviour.

"Alright, you two, this is enough." Kakashi said to stop their argument.

"You need to understand the severity of the situation." Asuma looked at Kakashi and asked, "I want to know mission detail."

Kakashi gave him mission detail. Asuma stared at Kakashi. "And why did you continue with this mission?"

"I blame Sasuke and Sakura for that. Sasuke agreed for this mission and Sakura took his side." Kakashi said. Asuma nodded.

"So, where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, He is..." Sakura tried to say but she stopped by loud noise of door.

Everyone turned toward the front door. The door was opened, revealing Naruto with four fish in his hand.

He looked at team 10 and raised his ear-bow. "Reinforcement," Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded and said, "You are late, Naruto."

"Sorry, I was lost on road of life. Then I ran into one of Zabuza's accomplices and had to fight them." Naruto said with smirk. Others sweat dropped at his excuse.

"Naruto…I'm…so proud of you…coming up with such an awesome excuse…I now feel like my time being this team's sensei have truly born fruit." Kakashi said with eye smile.

_'Not another Kakashi,'_ Asuma thought.

* * *

Naruto looked up from his food and noticed that Inari was glaring at him as he and his team sat there with a happy and carefree air surrounding them. Naruto shrugged the little boy's glare off and continued to eat while the rest of the table simply sat in silence, enjoying their meals

"Why?" Inari whispered but Naruto caught it. He turned his gaze onto the little child as he gave him his full attention. He noticed that Inari had some tears accumulating on the edge of his eyes, "Why do you bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train, you still won't be able to match Gatou's men." he yelled at the team.

"Wanna repeat that?" Naruto asked with clam voice.

"Gatou is just going to kill you all if you continue standing in his way," Inari said, "You should run away while you still have the chance."

Naruto said with smile, "Good to know you have so much faith in us, brat." He turned to Tazuna, smile still in place. "Sorry, but you heard the kid, old man; looks like the big-bad Gatou is going to finish us off and then you." Then he looked at Inari in cold blue eyes. Inari started to shiver when Naruto's eyes had locked onto his own and Naruto spoke in a cold voice, "So, it's okay with you to sit around your house moping like some tragic hero? Each and every day simply wasting your time and crying your little eyes out? What a waste."

"Naruto, you've said enough." Sakura said as she shot up and glared at Naruto.

Naruto turned away from the table and stood, he scoffed before looked at Sakura with cold eyes. "Shut up, Haruno," Naruto said in cold tone.

Team 10 watched as he left, a single question running through their heads, _'What the hell happened to him?'_

* * *

**0 In Forest 0**

Naruto's blood clone was busy picking up herbs in the woods. He found out two days ago. This section of forest was filled with herbs and poisoned plants. Some of them weren't available in Konoha's forest, so Naruto's blood clone decided to pick up them for boss. Boss would need them to make new medicine or poison.

Focusing, he noticed a muffled signature of chakra nearby. Whoever this person was, he or she didn't want him to know his presence. He admitted that this person was good at hiding.

A feminine boy came out from the woods, walking toward the herbs field. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'What was a boy like him doing with a woman's clothing? Did he like to cross-dressing?' _Then he noticed familiar chakra signature_. 'The Fake Hunter-Ninja'_ Naruto thought.

Now Naruto's eyebrow reached his hair line. He looked at the older boy's clothing and then thinking about Zabuza. _'I didn't know that Zabuza was into that kind of…thing. Did he cross dressing for Zabuza? Perhaps Zabuza wasn't gay but his subordinate trying to catch his attention by wearing woman's clothing?'_

"Hello," the guy smiled. "What're you doing?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment before he decided to see what he was up to. "Picking some plants, you?"

"Me too,"(Silence) The older boy fidgeted on his spot at the uncomfortable silence. "Say, are you a ninja?" he asked, trying to make a conversation. "I mean you have…er… you look so fit compared to others around here."

"Not everyone who has a fit body is a ninja," Naruto told him. _'Man, what a lame reason he was trying to say. I bet that he wanted to say that I have a hitae-ate when he noticed I don't have any with me.'_

"Er…yes," he spluttered. "But you're a ninja, right?" Naruto nodded. "I thought that a ninja always wear their forehead protector," he trailed off, but obviously there was a question hanging there.

"I don't want to wear it, so I left it in my house. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious," the guy smiled, trying to charm him. He looked a bit troubled that Naruto didn't react to him. Obviously the guy thought that he would fall to his (cough) woman's charm. "Why did you become a ninja? Do you want to protect your precious person?" he asked while he uprooted a plant. _'An herb that was used to make a strength drink.'_ Naruto noted, _'It must be for Zabuza who was wounded in fight.'_

Naruto snorted. "I don't have any precious person."

"What about your parents? Aren't they your precious persons?" the guy sounded troubled at the answer.

"My parents? They died when I was just born." Naruto answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he looked sympathetic. "My parents died too when I was just a kid. I was found by my precious person months later," he seemed to go down in his memory lane. "I'd like to think that I became stronger by having my precious person."

Naruto grunted. "Yeah, right, by caring someone you become weaker, not stronger. You become too concerned to that person, making you can't focus on other things. But I digress, that's your problem."

"…" Zabuza's subordinate didn't know what to say as he stared at Naruto. "Er…what's your name? My name is Haku?

"No surname?"

Haku shook his head. "No, I don't remember it anymore."

"Uzumaki Naruto, your soon-to-be-executioner," Haku's eyes widened, but before he could move, a string wrapped on his neck tightly. "Don't moves Or I'll separate your head from your body," Haku stiffened. "So, how's Zabuza?" Haku stayed silent. "Don't want to give information to your enemy, huh?" The blonde Genin tightened his string hold causing Haku's neck to bleed.

"Go to hell!"

"You know? Last time, the guy who said the same thing to me died. So if you don't want to die horribly, tell me, it isn't like you'll lose something in the process. I'll even let you go. I'm in a pretty good mood today. Don't ruin it."

"I'll never betray Zabuza-san. Kill me! I won't tell you!"

"Your loyalty is admirable. Too bad you chose him as your master, Haku-san," Naruto closed his eyes and caught a poisoned senbon heading to him a mere centimetres from his face. Green liquid coated the senbon. Naruto sniffed the small weapon and laughed. "Paralyzing poison? Even when yours live is at risk, you only use a paralyzing poison. You wound me, Haku-san," Naruto's opponent watched wide eyed as Naruto licked the poison in the senbon.

Haku sweated. He was in danger. The Genin was strong, immune to most poison. A swift move from the genin and he'd die, to think that a mere Genin defeated him so easily.

Concentrating on his **Kekkei genkai**, Haku formed an ice to freeze the string from the water around him. He hit the frozen string with his senbon effectively destroying it.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. _'He had a bloodline limit?'_

Naruto watched curiously as Haku formed an ice mirror and stepped inside. After his form disappeared from the mirror, it dissolved into water and dropped to the soil.

_'Well, well, well, now this makes this hunt more interesting,'_ Naruto thought. The hunt would be more enjoyable when the prey could fight back and had nice tricks on its sleeve.

* * *

**0 Next Day 0**

Asuma stood out front of the house with Tazuna, Kakashi, Team 7, and the remainder of Team 10 when Naruto came ambling out of the forest, "There he is." Kakashi said when he saw Naruto.

"Are you ready to guard Tazuna?" Asuma asked to all Genin. Everyone except Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, do you want to say anything?" Kakashi asked.

"I think I will stay here. There are big chances that some Gato's lapdogs will try to harm them." Naruto answered. Asuma and Kakashi nodded.

"Sure," Kakashi then looked at Genin and said," Let's go."

* * *

**0 Gato's Hideout 0**

Gatou and his for bodyguards were walking down the corridor. The crime lord was thinking of a new idea for the next cri—erm—business investment he could do. He heard a muffled sound from behind him and whipped his head. His 4 guards looked at him confusedly before they too turned around, but they didn't see anything. Gatou frowned and resumed his walking; his guards followed him like a puppy.

"Has my lunch been prepared?" he asked them.

"Er, no sir. You remember that you've just executed the chef, right?" one of his guards, the shortest one with black hair, told him.

"Of course I am, you fool! I won't forget the face of people dared to hurt me! What I want to know, why there is no replacement of the chef yet?" Gatou shouted angrily. His guard backed away.

"I have heard that one of the pirates is a good cook. If you want I can ask him right away to serve you, Gato-sama," another guard, this time a tall blond, tried to pacify his anger.

The short man nodded. "Fine, Send him to cook my lunch," the guard hurriedly searched for the replacement.

Gato walked to his 'throne' room, a spacious office full with expensive items and shelves full of his winning trophies against his enemies and rivals. There were a skull of another ringleader he had killed 20 or so years ago, and his latest addition was a pair of arms he obtained from a fisherman in the wave who dared to defy him openly. But the item he found to be the most beautiful was his chair. It was a big comfy chair decorated with various gems. The chair was his throne, where he sat watching his crime empire expanded.

And there was someone dared to sit on it

"HOW DARE YOU SIT ON MY THRONE." he bellowed and walked toward the chair to see that the person who sat on his 'throne' was in fact a boy not even 15 years old. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, black Anbu armour, metal arm guards, gloves, black boots with spikes, three ninja pouches on his back waist, and black cloak with hood. His face was hidden behind half black Mask.

* * *

"Your throne?" Ryu (or Real Naruto) chuckled amusedly and rubbed the armchair to make him angrier. It worked and the man was as red as a boiled crab.

"Guards, seize him. I want him alive for interrogation." two of his three guard ran to capture him while the last one, a brown haired man with bandanna covering his forehead, stood by Gato's side to make sure nothing happened to his hirer.

One second the guards were charging him with their katanas, the next they were sprawled on the floor writhing, their swords dropped to the floor and their arms were broken and twisted. Gato took a step back before he dashed to a nearby shelf and pushed a hidden button on it. The alarm was blaring loudly.

Gato smiled maliciously. "You might be able to win against them, child, but you won't be able to fight my armies," he shouted. Ryu only looked at him; one hand resting on the armchair supported his head. There were loud footsteps indicating people were running toward the room and Gato's grin became wider. The door was slammed open and people entered the office. "Catch him," he ordered without looking at his army.

(Silent)

Gato frowned. "I said, catch him." he pointed his finger at Ryu. But they still didn't make any move.

"G-Gato-sama," his guard stammered.

"Why don't you take a look behind you?" Gato turned around and took a step back when he realized that it wasn't his army at all, but rather kid's clones. There were ten of them, each wearing the same smirk plastered on the original's face. The alarm continued blaring, but none of his lackeys coming. "If you're wondering, your lapdogs are dead. As for yours remaining lapdogs and Ninja, who are going to attack on bridge builder, they will meet same fate."

"Attack" he ordered his remaining one guard.

"W-what," Guard stammered. "But there are ten of them while I'm alone."

"I'm not ordering you to attack them, just the obnoxious kid on my chair! The rest are just clones, an illusion, you fool! They won't be able to harm you!"

Ryu chuckled. "Clones? Yeah, they are… illusion? Of course not. Does an illusion able to open the door? They're as real as they can be and perfectly able to inflict harm on you," one of his clones destroyed a coffee table nearby just to prove his point. Gato and his guard swallowed.

"W-what do you want?" they were trembling now. Ryu smirked and there was a glint on his eyes. He clasped his hands and put his elbows on the table. He opened his mouth.

* * *

**0 On Bridge 0**

"Wh-What is this!" Tazuna shouted as he the mist was covered in a thick fog. So much so that the only thing visible beside the bridge, were the bloody bodies on it, thankfully they were still alive.

Tazuna ran over to one of them who was conscious and lifted the man up, "What happened here, Ed?"

"m-monster…" the man choked out before passing out from blood loss.

"So he is back…" Kakashi muttered.

The mist began to thicken and Asuma narrowed his eyes, "Here they come, Defensive formation."

Kakashi, Asuma, and five Genin pulled out their weapons and surrounded Tazuna, as the mist became so thick they could not see more than ten feet in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura shouted as fear began to take her again, but she quickly steeled herself, "This is…"

"Yeah, this is Zabuza's **Kirigakure No Jutsu** alright," Kakashi said, wearily eyeing the surroundings even thought he could not see very far.

"Long times no see Kakashi," came Zabuza's disembodied voice. "I see you're still with those brats…and you brought some friends." Zabuza said from the shadows of the hidden mist Jutsu that he created.

"Ready for round two Zabuza?" Kakashi sensei asked as he stepped forward and pulled out the Sharingan. Asuma stepped next to him but unknown Iwa Missing-ninja stopped him.

"You will fight with me." Iwa missing-ninja said.

"Hm…Yama Dotsu…A-rank missing nin from the Stone. Have the body of steel and strength to destroy a boulder with one hit." Asuma said. They both disappeared in the mist.

"Looks like you might have some competition Haku." Zabuza said as Sasuke stepped forward too.

* * *

Sakura was feeling…useless as she watched the battles unfolded before her eyes, How Shikamaru and Choji were helping Sasuke. She gripped her kunai harder and bit her bottom lip. She did the only thing she could do right now, which was protecting Tazuna with Ino ...and cheering the others.

"KICK THEIR ASSES TO THE MOON! PUNCHED HIM ON HIS FACE, SASUKE! KAKASHI-SENSEI, THROW HIM TO THE OCEAN, SO SHARK WILL EAT HIS FUCKING BODY! ASUMA-SENSAI KILL THAT HARDENED COCKROACH." inner Sakura reared its head. The others were sweat dropping at her behaviour.

"…Can you make her shut up?" Zabuza asked. His ears were red from noise.

"Er, not really, sorry." _'This girl has the most fluctuating mood swing I've ever seen,'_ Kakashi thought, his mind comparing the love stricken girl, a fear struck and guilty stricken kunoichi, and now this…pleasure to know. He pitied her future husband, imagining how moody she would be if pregnant.

* * *

**0 Gato's Hideout 0**

"I have a deal to make with you," Ryu smirked at the quivering Gato. A nasty glint flashed on his eyes.

"Oh? W-what is that?" Gato tried to be brave, but his quivering voice betrayed him.

"Leave Wave alone forever. And transfer half of your money to me," Ryu said as if talking about weather.

"WHAT?" the man choked.

"I'm being generous here. If I want I can make it all of it, instead of just half of it. I'm still letting you have money to recreate your empire." Ryu said.

The short man was silent for so long before he slowly nodded. "Alright, It's a fair deal. There are papers inside my cupboard that I can use to make the legal form," Ryu smirked. Gato walked toward Ryu to sign the paper Ryu had made.

"Always read paper before sign it." Ryu said with smirk.

"W-what," Gato said.

"Now, your all property is mine and I have proper punishment for you." Ryo said. He swallowed Gato to his personal dimension and disappeared in swirling of vortex.

* * *

**0 Tzuna House 0**

Naruto' blood clone awoke to the sound of yelling outside the house. Naruto moved fast, he exited the room via the window and moved silently down the roof-he sneaked upon the other two attackers. He saw the two men, one of which had Tsunami in a hold and the other looking at the crying Inari, both had swords strapped to their waists. One had the oddest assortment of tattoos littering his body with an eye patch and a rolled down shirt bunched up at his waist leading to zebra style pants. The other wore an overcoat with a black hat and beige pants with tattoos around his eyes.

Just as soon as Naruto took this in, Inari let loose a loud cry, causing Naruto to smirk at the kid's renewed courage. "Wait," he yelled at the two.

"Looking at her pretty skin really makes me want to cut something kid. You shouldn't be an annoyance." the man with the tattoos said.

"Get away from my mom." Inari yelled, ignoring the man's threat and charging forward. The two men smirked looking at the kid's blind charge with amusement.

Naruto watched as Inari approached the two men. He was five steps away when the one with the overcoat said, "Cut him." and both of the men took stances with their hands on their swords. He had reached three steps away when they both started to unsheathe their swords in preparation for their swings. He was one step away when Tsunami yelled out, "Inari," and both of them men swung their swords at the kid who dared to interfere with their job, one with a happy smile on his face, the other with indifference.

Inari's body hit the ground, his face stuck in his clenched eye pose as he charged at his opponents. Tsunami stared in shock as her son's body was cut to ribbons in front of her and her eyes started to leak tears while she fell to the floor, her legs losing the will to keep standing after seeing one of the last people in her family having perished. The two men simply scoffed at the boy with contempt and amusement at his foolish attempt to save his mother.

They were both shocked when they saw, not blood, but black feathers start to pour from the three pieces that the boy they had supposedly cut to pieces. The black feathers started to increase in number until a particularly wave of wind seemed to blow up and they covered their eyes in an attempt to block their eyes from damage. By the time both of them could see again, they couldn't see any part of Inari in front of them. They both looked a bit shocked at that until they noticed that Tsunami had disappeared as well.

"Damn," the one with the tattoos said as the black feathers started to swirl around them.

"You two made three mistakes today." a disembodied voice drifted to them. Both of them placed their backs to each other as they drew their weapons and set themselves in a defensive position. "The first was working for scum like Gato." the voice said from seemingly everywhere, "The second was attacking those under my own protection." a hint of annoyance flowing into the voice which caused the two samurai to take a swing in one direction together, both of them hitting nothing, "The final mistake, was attacking innocents during battle." the voice said before they both felt weights on their backs and their throats being sliced by cold metal before they began to hold their throats in a futile attempt to stem the flood of blood that came from the deadly attack.

"Thank kami Naruto-san," Tsunami croaked gratefully and she hugged her son who still looked shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Tsunami-san, is there any place you can go hide until this day is over with?" he asked as he looked over at the matriarch that had been watching the house.

Tsunami nodded, "Then please head there now, these shadow clones will protect you until you reach there and act as guards." he said as he made another ten clones and sent Tsunami and Inari on their way. He turned back to the two samurai as Tsunami and Inari went around the house.

Naruto looked at men. He went through some hand seals and sucked in a deep breath. **"Katon: Goukakyouu No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"** A massive orb of roaring white flame came out of his mouth. Fireball killed both man and turned both bodies into ash. He vanished into murder of crows.

* * *

**0 On Bridge0 **

Naruto appeared with murder of crow at the bridge, hidden by the mist that Naruto could tell was Zabuza's since it had his chakra in it just like the last time. He looked at the bridge for a moment before deciding coming up the side of it would be better than running along the top of it and began to scale the walls from down by the water. He reached the top of the bridge.

He sensed Kakashi and Asuma fighting powerful, cold men. It was Zabuza and other ninja. All of them were hidden in the mist, but Naruto could tell where they were. He sensed Tazuna with Ino and Sakura near him. He moved away, only to find Shikamaru watching over some strange mirror dome. He was preparing a string of explosives to destroy it.

"Hey Shika, what's up?" Naruto said and Shikamaru nearly dropped his paper tags.

"Shit Uzumaki," Shikamaru hissed, he was scared out of his mind. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To save you," Naruto said. He peered at the dome. It was actually a bunch of ice made mirrors closely standing together and acting as a prison for Choji and Sasuke. They didn't look so good; many needles were protruding from their skin. Naruto caught a fleeting image moving between mirrors, too fast for those two to defend themselves.

_'They should have been dead already but again...'_ Naruto thought. He made two **shadows clone**.

"Try to catch them, Nara." Naruto said. His clones used Substitution Jutsu. They replaced themself with Sasuke and Choji.

* * *

**0 Inside Ice Dome 0**

"Sorry, but I can't allow you two to escape this," Haku said and prepared to launch more needles. But before he could, his opponent's replaced blonde Konoha ninja's clones. Then they disappeared with puff of smoke.

_'W-what,'_ Haku thought. Suddenly, shrunken came flying towards him. The shrunken pierced the all mirror images, including the real Haku. He landed on his feet on the ground in front of one of the mirrors, and all the images were gone. The only injury the shuriken had given him was a small cut in the forehead. His mask saved his life.

Naruto appeared in ice dome. He was holding beautiful a silvery red katana with blood red hilt.

"Ready for round two." Naruto said.

Haku melted into the mirror behind him as he said, "Very well," The mirror images came back, and he sent dozens of needles toward him.

_'Impressive,'_ Naruto thought. He blocked each a every single one of those needles with his katana and Haku was rapidly getting frustrated.

"You can't win Haku...you are almost out of chakra, there is no way you can beat me in your condition, give up." Naruto said.

Haku gritted his teeth as he stood up forcefully. "It doesn't matter that I can't win. I will not fail Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

Haku continued to attack Naruto, desperately trying to land a hit on Naruto, it was impossible that a man the same age as him can defeat him without a scratch.

"It is enough." Naruto said. His whole blade was wrapped with white fire. He swung of his katana to send a wave of firestorm toward mirrors surrounded area. Haku cried out in pain as some of the fire burned his legs, he also knew that he had lost when his mirrors all shattered when the intense heat reached them.

* * *

**0 Outside of dome 0**

Asuma finished his opponent and appeared beside Tazuna.

"Asuma-sensei," Sakura and Ino shouted.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked. They saw some parts of his clothes were stained with his blood and dirt and torn in some places.

"Yes, I am fime. It is just minor injuries." Asuma answered. He looked at Genin. He saw unconscious Sasuke and Choji.

"They are fine." Shikamaru answered to his unasked question.

"Who is fighting with Zabuza's?" Asuma asked.

"Naruto," Shikamaru answered.

"I have to help him." Asuma said.

Before he could do anything, the area that the mirrors exploded. The fire chakra coming from the area was so intense that it made the air near them to heat up. They saw Naruto was standing without scratch on him, and fake hunter-Ninja was badly beaten and was lying on ground.

_'This is dead last of academy.'_ Asuma thought.

_'Wow,'_ Sakura thought. Inner Sakura nodded.

_'He is looking hot.'_ Ino thought.

'Incredible,' Tazuna thought.

_'I don't know that Naruto could do this._' Shikamaru thought

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes widened when Haku's jutsu suddenly exploded.

Zabuza gazed at the torched area with great shock. "I-Impossible...H-Haku was defeated..."

_'I don't know that his element manipulation is this impressive.'_ Kakashi thought. He looked at Zabuza. _'Time for end this battle.'_

Kakashi jumped back and wiped some of his own blood from his wound and smeared it on a summoning scroll. Kakashi formed a hand sign and said, **"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique),"**

* * *

_'I am sorry Zabuza-sama. I cannot defeat this boy.'_ Haku thought as he watched Naruto close in for the kill. Naruto seemed to appear next to Haku. Haku simply closed his eyes to accept his fate.

Naruto grabbed the kid by the throat and slammed him back onto the concrete, keeping his hand around Haku's neck. He looked down at him with cold blue eyes.

"Tell me, why would you work for Zabuza?" Naruto asked .

Haku smiled, "Back when I was a child..." Naruto clenched harder on his neck as he heard Kakashi say something in the mist while Zabuza cried out in pain.

"Short version Haku-san, I don't have the time." Naruto said and dropped him ground.

"He is my precious person." Haku said with smile.

_'Precious...Useless,'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

**"CHIDORI,"** Kakashi yelled.

Haku and Naruto both heard a sound that resembled those of a thousand birds chirping. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi standing with his hand encased in what looked to be lightning while Zabuza was being held down by dogs with bandanas on their bodies or necks.

"I will say this once more, surrender Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"Never," Zabuza replied as he struggled against his bindings. Kakashi sighed before beginning to move forward almost instantly disappearing into a flash.

Naruto looked down at Haku, seeing the desperation and pleading in those eyes. Naruto closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly, "Go save him, but you know he is just going to die anyways by Kakahi's hand or my." Naruto said.

* * *

Haku panicked and raced as fast as she could over to Zabuza, standing in front of him ready to take the full brunt of the attack with his arms stretched out to the sides. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw fake hunter-ninja appear in front of Zabuza. The Konoha Jounin was unable to stop.

Haku tried his best to cradle his arm while suppressing the urge to cry out in pain. Haku saw that his chest had been pierced by Kakashi. Tears fell from his eyes as he finally fell to the ground in pain.

Zabuza to smirk at Kakashi and said, "Seems I really got a good tool." He brought his huge blade around with his right arm and tried to attack on Kakashi.

"Yes, he was good tool." Familiar voice of Naruto said behind him. But before he could retaliate, Naruto's katana drove through his chest, impaling his heart.

"This is yours end." Naruto said as he withdrew his blade from his body. He saw, Zabuza's lifeless body dropped like his subordinate.

Naruto sealed back his katana. He looked around and saw, everyone looked him with surprise expression. "You know, I saved yours life, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kakashi said.

* * *

"Ohohohoho...look at the big mean demon now...just a pile of ash..." an arrogant voice said from bridge. Kakashi and Asuma's eyes widened upon recognizing the man and the hilt he's holding on his left hand. **Rokushou Aoi,** deserter Jounin from Konoha and now a Grass ninja holding the legendary treasure of the Nidaime Hokage, the **Raijin no ken**, and an army of least 200 people followed behind him.

'This is bad. I and Kakashi are injured.' Asuma thought.

"Would you look at that?" Aoi chuckled nastily. "When I accepted this mission, all I was hoping for is the bounty on Zabuza's head. I never thought I will also be getting Asuma and Sharingan Kakashi's heads as trophies. It is my lucky day. Hahaha"

"Rokushou Aoi, traitor of the Leaf. You overestimate yourself." Kakashi said apathetically as he stood up with some difficulty.

Aoi merely gave a laugh. "Maybe if you aren't as injured as you are at the moment. And considering your previous battle, you wouldn't have enough chakra to match me and the **Raijin no Ken**."

* * *

Suddenly, with swirling of vortex a short figure appeared between them. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, black Anbu armour, metal arm guards, gloves, black boots with spikes, three ninja pouches on his back waist, and black cloak with hood. His face was hidden behind half black Mask. It was Ryu.

"Hallo Kakashi," Ryu said.

"Ryu," _'What is he doing here?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Who are you, boy?" Rokushou Aoi asked who was angry because someone interrupted his fun.

"Rokushou Aoi, former Jounin from Konoha and now a Grass ninja. Who stole the legendary treasure of the Nidaime Hokage, the **Raijin no Ken**...Pathetic." Ryu said in bored tone.

"I show you, how powerful I am, boy?" Aoi said, emphasizing the insult intended on the word 'boy'. He raised the Raijin in front of him and soon enough, a blade of pure lightning erupted from the hilt. Aoi smirk at the awe from the Genin and the flinch from the Jounin before suddenly attacking.

Aoi run passed them straight towards Ryu with the powered up Rajin. He drove Rajin through Ryu's chest, impaling his heart.

Aoi started to laugh madly, "See my..." Aoi tried said but he too shocked when he saw Ryu. He saw, sword was coming out from his back but there was no blood and he was perfectly fine.

"What it's supposed to do, kill me?" Ryu said in bored tone.

Aoi took step back in fear and asked, "W-who are you?"

"Ryu, your soon-to-be-executioner" Ryu said and in blank eyes, he suddenly appeared behind Aoi with Raijin's hilt in his left hand. He didn't give Aoi chance and his hade was separated from his body. Other was surprised with his speed.

Ryu looked at Raijin's hilt and said, "You do not deserve this." Raijin's hilt vanished with puff of smoke.

* * *

_'Fast,'_ all Genin thought.

_'Who is he?'_ Sasuke thought with anger. He and Choji were come out from death like state.

_'He is not ordinary shinobi.'_ Asuma thought.

_'His attack was so fast my eyes can barely keep up...'_ Kakashi thought.

"That little prick, He killed our men." yelled one of the thugs while spitting on the ground.

"Kill them," Another thug yelled and all thugs smirked while stepping forward menacingly.

Suddenly, they along with everyone present heard the crackling of lightning making their and every ones' eyes turn towards the source of it. Their eyes widened when they watched the source to be Ryu as black lightning shot outwards from his back and arms (like Yoruichi's complete Shunkō in black colour).

_'Ryu's jutsu… so similar to that of the Yondaime Raikage's __**Raiton no Yoroi**__**(Lightning Release Armour)**__… and at the same time so different…'_ Kakashi though who had his Sharingan eye uncovered.

"Time for end this." Ryu said. He disappeared and reappeared behind thugs with leaving tail of lighting behind. **"Raijin no kachi (Worth of Thunder God)"** Ryu said.

Onlooker eyes were widening in horror. All they saw black flash and all thugs were dead. They were lying in a pool of their own blood.

Ryu looked at death bodies. He went through some hand seals and sucked in a deep breath **"Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)" **and sent massive stream of intense flames toward dead bodies. He burned dead bodies without putting any harm on bridge. He disappeared with murder of crow and reappeared front of Konoha ninja. They all took fighting stance.

* * *

'His Lightning jutsu… so much similar to that of the Yondaime Raikage's **Raiton no Yoroi**… but movement similar to the Yondaime Hokage's **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)…** It was as fast as those two.' Asuma thought as he took fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. He was angry, because nobody like him was this strong and He 'Uchiha' was weak.

_'It is not time for yours jealousy, Sasuke. He can kill us anytime.' _Kakashi thought.

_'Is Uchiha lost his mind?'_ Asuma thought.

_'Stupid Sasuke, You can't demand from someone like him._' Shikamaru thought.

_'Is he is stupid?'_ Choji thought.

Sakura, Ino, and Tazuna looked at Ryu with fear in their eyes.

Ryu looked at Sasuke and said, "So you are the weakest Uchiha alive."

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"You are weakest in all of us." Ryu said as he activated his **Sharingan**.

_**'Sharingan!'**_ all Konoha ninja thought, except Kakashi and Naruto.

"Y-you are an Uchiha!" Sasuke asked in surprised tone.

"No, my grandfather was Uchiha." Ryu said.

* * *

"Grandpa," Tazuna and all Konoha Ninja's eyes widened when they all heard Inari's voice. They saw Inari and the majority of the village population marching onto the bridge. There must have been over a thousand people, they were all holding farming equipment and kitchen knives as weapons, they all looked angry and look ready to fight.

"You all are late, Battle is over." Naruto said in deadpan expression.

"W-what!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Where is Gato?" Unknown Wave citizen asked.

"I know where he is." Ryu said. Everyone looked at him. He disappeared with swirling of vortex and reappeared with Gato in his left hand. He throws Gato toward wave citizens and again, he disappeared with swirling of vortex.

Tazuna and Inari glared at Gato along with the rest of the villagers. The bridge builder grabbed Gato's shoulder and lifted him up into the air. "You sick bastard. You are going to pay for your crimes you committed to our people and country." He threw the midget at a crowd of men in the midst of the group. "Hang him up; cut off his arms and execute him." Gato looked horrified as many of the villagers smirked victoriously, that bastard will get a taste of his own cruelty.

Every citizen was crying in happiness because their families would finally get his justice. Gato's cries were covered by the celebration voices of the villagers.

No one noticed the shadow behind tree that was watching whole scene.

* * *

**0 Behind Tree 0**

It was dark skin Kumo-Ninja who saw whole battle. He was shocked by Ryu's power and his Jutsu.

'I have to inform Raikage.' Kumo-Ninja thought.

"What Kumo-Ninja doing here?" Unknown voice said behind him. He turned around and Ryu was standing behind him. He took fighting stance.

He felt kunai on his back. He saw another Ryu was standing behind him. "Answer me," Ryu asked in cold tone.

"I am Kumo-scout." Kumo-Ninja said some fear in his voice.

"All right," Ryu said. "You can go now."

"So you're letting me go?" Kumo-Ninja asked, looking extremely surprised.

"Yes," Ryu said and both Ryu vanished into murder of crow.

Kumo-Ninja sighed in relief and thought, 'It's feels like that I see death itself and barely I survived from it.' He started running to Kumo direction.

* * *

**0 Next Day - Tazuna's House 0**

Konoha ninja were sitting in room and were thinking about yesterday events. All of them were silent and All of them were thinking, _'who is Ryu?'_

"Do you know anything about him?" Asuma asked.

"His name is Ryu. He is Uchiha. His teleportation technique is more advanced than my sensei. These things I know about him." Kakashi said.

"This is not enough. He also has **Raijin no Ken** with him." Shikamaru said. Asuma nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have any clue, what was his last lightening Jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly…but I have seen something similar…" answered Kakashi.

"What Jutsu?" asked Ino

"The Yondaime Raikage's **Raiton no Yoroi**," This time Asuma answered.

Everyone eyes bugged out of their sockets. They had heard about the Yondaime Raikage … He is the fastest shinobi alive, only late Yondaime was able to surpass him.

"How much powerful he is?" Sasuke asked.

"He is easily S rank shinobi." Kakashi said. Asuma nodded. All Genin were shocked.

'First Naruto...then him,' Sauke thought. He was shocked, when heard that Naruto defeated fake hunter-ninja and killed Zabuza. He was humiliated by the fact that Naruto defeated them, who were defected him. _'I am weak. I want more power to defect HIM.'_

"Where is Naruto?" Choji asked.

"He is with Tazuna" Kakashi said.

* * *

Naruto was standing alone front of Zabuza and Haku's grave. With swirl of vortex, Ryu appeared beside him.

"They are good but sadly..." Ryu said.

"They were useless to us." Naruto said.

Ryu nodded and said, "You work is complete. You can dissolve now." Naruto dissolved into puddle of blood. Ryu or Real Naruto used water Jutsu on ground to wash blood. He removed his mask and with puff of smoke, he changed his cloth.

_'Time to meet with my team.'_ Real Naruto thought. He disappeared with murder of crows.

* * *

Naruto and his Konoha ninja stood, packed and ready to go as Tazuna walked up to the ribbon and cut it to the cheering of the citizens of Wave. Naruto smirked slightly. Sasuke kept his usual grimace as Sakura and Ino smiled and waved to the public with Kakashi reading his porn. Asuma was also smiling. Shikamaru as usual was lazy and Choji was eating his chips.

Once the cheering had died down a bit, Kakashi simply turned and began to walk away, "Time to go home." he said, Sasuke grunted and began walking as well as Sakura followed him after bowing to the people of Wave. Naruto and team 10 were following them.

"What's the name of the bridge Tazuna?" one of the workers asked.

"How about the Super Awesome Tazuna Bridge?" he offered, the crowd booed his suggestion.

"**The Great Ryu Bridge, **In honour of the young man, who brought hope back to the people of this country and killed Gato." Someone said from crowd.

The crowd was silent for a moment before they burst into cheers for the name and Tazuna carved the name into the plaque at the end of the bridge.

* * *

**0 Kumogakure 0**

"Raikage-sama, I have a scout here to see you."

The Raikage, a burly dark-skinned man raised an eyebrow as he looked at the door to his office, "Send him in." The door was opened and none other one of the best scouts they have in the field appeared before the man as the door closed again. The Raikage's eyebrows rose a bit higher, "What is so important you couldn't send a message?"

"I have important information for you, Raikage-sama." the Kumo-scouts said. The Raikage merely settled into his chair.

"What kind information?" Raikage asked.

"Information about unknown S rank Ninja," Kumo- scouts informed. This shocked Raikage. Scouts gave him all information about Ryu.

"What!" Raikage said angrily. "Sharingan...Unknown teleportation...Black lightening...Jutsu like my **Raiton no Yoroi**, and he is only 13. Then I want you to add this ninja, under an S-rank, with flee on site order." Raikage ordered.

"I have another information to you that I think you may find interesting, especially considering the upcoming Chuunin Selection Exams." the Kumo-scouts said.

"A Genin" Raikage asked.

"Yes," Kumo-scouts said with certainty, "I want you to add this Genin, under a High C-rank, engage with caution warning."

"No Genin has ever been assigned anything above a low C-rank with a capture on sight. What makes this guy so good?" Raikage asked.

Kumo-scout said, "Konoha has been hiding good Ninja, I call him Konoha's..."

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**Please send me ...good Nickname for Ryu and Naruto.**

**Next chapter...Chunnin Exam...**

**For Haku's and Zabuza's fans, I'm sorry, but I decided to kill them off. They won't have anything to do with my plotline anymore.**


	7. Chuunin Exam: Starts & Omake

**Chapter 7**

**Chuunin Exam: Starts & Omake**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto...I don't own anything

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon Talking**

"**..." Characters Dialogs**

'Italic' **Characters thought and Inner Sakura**

* * *

Iruka glared at Kakashi, unable to believe what he'd just said. Worse than that even, Kurenai and Asuma said nothing to contradict what he'd said. _'Yes, they aren't my students, but to think of them as soldiers? This isn't a war!' _he thought_._

Sarutobi sighed at the stare off. He'd known that Iruka was well justified in believing what he was saying, having taken the test two years after he'd become a Genin. However, it was also the Jonin's decision in the matters of their team, and meant far more than an Academy Instructor's.

_'This is another headache like yesterday.'_ Sarutobi thought.

* * *

**00 Flashback Starts 00**

* * *

"Is this the report of your mission?" Kakashi and Asuma nodded at the Third. "Your report is pretty much clear on what happened. It doesn't look good."

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked. Third throw latest Kumo's bingo- book toward them. "Read the page no. 399"

Kakashi picked up the book. He opened the no.399 and started read it loud for Asuma.

* * *

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto 'Demon Slayer'**

**Gender: Male**

**Eye colour: Blue**

**Hair colour: Blonde**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Ninja rank: Genin**

**Threat Level: High C-rank**

**Warnings: Engage with Caution**

**Other Information: **

**He is highly capable of using Futon and Katon Jutsu in battle. He can use Kinjutsu Kage Bunshin no jutsu. He is good in Kenjutsu and Genjutsu. He killed the Devil of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza. **

**Bounties: 0 ryō**

* * *

Kakashi and Asuma's jaw dropped as they read the Bingo Book description.

"Well, this is surprise. In all Genin, Naruto The dead-last of academy got his name in bingo book." Asuma said with slight laugh.

"He got good name. Uzumaki Naruto 'Demon Slayer', it is perfect for him because he killed Zabuza's." Kakashi said proud smile. _'But this is not good. He is carbon copy of Minato-sensei. If Iwa found out he is his son...'_

Sarutobi nodded his agreement when an Anbu appeared before them, kneeling in respect. "Yes?"

"Hokage-sama, the council requests your presence in the meeting room." the masked shinobi said.

"Alright, tell them I'll be there in a half an hour." Hiruzen Answered_. 'What do those fools want now?' _

"Hai," in a swirl of leaves, the Anbu disappeared.

"Kakashi, Asuma, I want you two to come with me. I don't know what the council has in mind, but I want to be careful."

"Hai Hokage-sama." the two shinobi said at the same time.

* * *

**0 Council meeting rooms 0**

The Council room in Konoha was busy with activity as all the Clan Heads of all of Konoha's major Clans along with several Civilian Council members, as well as the ANBU Commander.

As Hokage, Kakashi, and Asuma walked into the room.

"What is so urgent that you had to speak to us about Hokage-sama" Hyuga Hiashi asked.

"It is not me who has called this meeting; but I know why meeting is called?" Sarutobi said.

"Then who?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked.

"We," Dazo said who entered in council with Homura and Koharu.

"Why," Akimichi Choza asked.

"…Because we want to inform you all about the unknown ninja." Homura said.

"What is important about this ninja?" Nara Shikaku asked.

"You will know very soon, Bear." Koharu said. Bear masked came forward with Bingo-book in his hand. "Open Page.9 and read it loud for council."

He opened Page.9 and started to read it loud for council.

* * *

**Name: Ryu 'Black Dragon'**

**Gender: Male**

**Eye colour: Blue**

**Hair colour: Black**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Bloodline: Sharingan **

**Ninja rank: - **

**Threat Level: S-rank**

**Warnings: flee on site order for anyone below Jonin. **

**Other Information: **

**He is highly capable of using Raiton and Katon Jutsu in battle. He has Raiton jutsu which is similar to Raikage's Raiton no yoroi. In few sec, he killed over two hundred thugs using this jutsu. In Wave Country he is a hero. He has one unknown Space–Time jutsu which is allows him to teleport himself. He is Genjutsu Master. He also has Second Hokage's Raijin no Ken.**

**Bounties: 350,000,000ryō**

* * *

All council member was shocked and their faces were looking complete disbelieve.

"That's impossible!" One civilian council member cried in utter disbelief, "…he must be an impostor."

"I can assure that this information is complete true." Sarutobi spoke.

"And how exactly can you be so certain of this Hokage-sama?" Hyuga Hiashi asked.

"Because we saw his Sharingan," Asuma said. All council members looked at him. He gave them all mission detail.

"We have captured him or convince him to join Konoha. He will help us to rebuild Uchiha clan in Konoha." Civilian council member said to which other civilian member has nodded in agreement.

"It is impossible to capture him." Kakashi said. Everyone looked him surprise. "You all are forgetting his teleportation technique which was better than my sensei. The ability can be used without predefined locations or hand seals. If you able to locate him, it is impossible to capture him. He can make himself intangible to allow attacks pass through him." Kakashi said.

"Troublesome, Kakashi is right. It is impossible." Nara Shikaku said.

"We can put him in Bingo book with flee on site order." Danzo suggested. All nodded in agreement.

"To think that he is only 13 and already S rank ninja." Inochi said.

"He is really powerful ninja." Choza said.

"And he will become more powerful in future." Shikaku said. All ninja nodded in agreement.

"Meeting is over. You all are Dismiss." Sarutobi said.

* * *

**00 Flashback Ends 00**

* * *

"If you really feel that they aren't ready, why don't you test them for yourself?" Kakashi said, his eye not wavering in the slightest.

If Iruka had gained their attention before, Kakashi had just put them all on edge. There was no protest for the Chuunin Exams; just the Jonin sensei's approval, and a minimum required mission count of eight. They had heard people object to the Jonin's decisions before, but had never seen a Jonin push back. Hushed whispers carried through the room, most being bets of who would likely win the debate.

Iruka paled slightly, but was intrigued by Kakashi's challenge. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Kakashi grimaced, but explained what he was thinking without hesitation. "It's actually pretty straightforward. You think up a test of a shinobi skill that you remember them either excelling or failing at that, if they pass, will allow them to continue on to the Chuunin Exams. If they fail your test, then they won't be allowed to enter."

The murmuring increased, most Chuunin now thoroughly confused. Iruka however, understood what Kakashi was getting at. "I see, so you want me to prove that they are ready to take the exams." He scowled as he looked over Kakashi. "What if I give them a test that I know that they'll fail at?"

Kakashi sighed. "Then I guess they'll be pushed to their limits, which is what they need to understand if they want to survive in the shinobi world."

Iruka scowled. He already knew that he was going to accept, and had already made a plan of action. He figured that while Sakura was the _'weakest link'_ on the team, Naruto was the wild card they would need if they were to truly survive the second test. Since he knew that Naruto could take on a Chuunin by blindsiding them, he was going to test Naruto where he lacked most strength; his mind.

"Alright Kakashi, I accept." Iruka ignored the other Chuunin as they whispered. _'Let them talk.'_ He thought, staring down Kakashi, whose expression hadn't changed since they began talking.

Kakashi felt his team needed the exam; the pain and real life experience would help them to grow while humbling them. The way they were now, should that not be severely beaten out of them, they'd die. That being said, he also figured that a smaller test wouldn't hurt their chances. Especially, it was their former sensei.

_'What could possibly go wrong?'_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

Naruto was munching bread as he walked leisurely, when he turned to see a suspicious looking 'rock'. He didn't need to think to know that the so-called rock was fake. There was no square rock unless it was crafted by someone, and no rock was able to walk. And it wasn't even made from a real rock either.

He sighed, knowing who it was, or who they were to be exact. Eating the last piece of bread, Naruto vanished and left a shadow clone. The clone continued to walk, followed by the fake rock. The real Naruto landed behind the 'rock' and pulled out the disguise. He almost laughed when the three children under the rock disguise didn't seem to realize that their costume was taken and continued to follow his clone.

Only after the blond intentionally coughed to catch their attention and a windy breeze blew their hairs did they turn and see the rock costume on the hand of the very one they were currently stalking. Their eyes bugged out, frantically searching for their disguise and looked embarrassed at being caught. They turned back to see another Naruto. Confused, they glanced back and forth between them. The clone went out with a poof.

"A ha ha, Naruto-niisan, long time no see!" Konohamaru scratched his head nervously, knowing they were caught.

"Uh-huh. And?" Naruto watched amused, seeing the children's lame attempt to divert his attention.

"Uh…nothing! Gotta go! Bye!" the three children turned and ran, only to bump into someone who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, what's the big deal? Watch out where you're go…ing," the grandson of Gandaime took steps back when he noticed the Rock hitae ate placed on the masked ninja's forehead. Before he could scream, the man took the children and threatened them with kunai. The kids were horrified.

"How easy it is to slip into this village unnoticed. Boy, I want you to give message to your Hokage that I hold his grandson a hostage."

The blonde Genin blinked. He already knew that someone was following him and that someone was Iruka, judging by his chakra signature. He just wondered why he pulled out a stunt like this.

He didn't know why Iruka disguised himself as a Rock-nin. There was no way he was a spy. He didn't have the guts. And he was acting really horribly. If he really wanted a hostage he should've waited until Naruto was gone, not announcing his presence, and went outside Konoha before sending a note to Hokage himself. That was stupid thing to do. He was wondering if today was April's Fool Day, but it wasn't even April yet, unless there was something wrong with his calendar.

Not wanting to deal with whatever weirdness Iruka determined to pull, Naruto simply stared at him as if he had lost his mind. **"INTRUDER,"** he shouted loudly with a megaphone that seemed to appear out of thin air. The shout rang through the area. The older ninja's eyes widened.

Seconds after the shout, a squad of ANBU members found a ninja from Konoha's enemy village was holding a kunai with three Konoha children on his hold and one of them was sandaime's grandson to boot. Before Iruka could say anything about his supposed job to test the chuunin candidate, he was already handled. The children ran to Naruto, crying in fear.

"Bye-bye," Naruto waved cheerfully to his former sensei that was currently being bound and dragged by the ANBUs. The older ninja didn't fight, being too shocked to do anything, including telling the ANBUs that it was only a test.

* * *

**0 Hokage Offices 0**

Inside Hokage office, all older ninja and Hokage were looking whole scene from Hokage's crystal ball. They sweat dropped at Iruka's condition.

Sarutobi looked at team 7, Team 8, and team 10s' sensei. "You can tell yours student that they all are entering in Chuunin exam." They all nodded and disappeared with **Shunshin no Jutsu**. He looked remaining ninja and said, "Please someone go Anbu Headquarter and tell them, Iruka is innocence. It was just test."

* * *

**0 Konoha, Hidden ROOT Base 0**

Danzo entered the hidden **ROOT base** of Konoha, walking towards his office. The Sandaime had ordered ROOT to be disbanded years ago due to the harsh training it subjected shinobi-to-be through. Of course, just because the Sandaime told Danzo to disband ROOT did not mean he would actually do it. The organization had too many advantages being hidden in the shadows to be completely broken down and scattered. While the Hokage's job was for publicity and more visible problems such as border disputes, economic woes, and strength demonstration, Danzo's job as head of ROOT was to deal with the more hidden, underground issues, both domestic and foreign that threatened Konoha.

The base itself was rather Spartan in configuration. Dimly lit hallways led to various rooms throughout the complex, with members either training or waiting for mission updates. The environment Danzo supplied his shinobi with was extremely efficient at creating emotionless tools that would gladly give their lives for the good of Konoha. In Danzo's opinion, emotions led to war, pain, and hatred. Therefore, removing them would lead to less war, pain, and hatred. For some reason, most people did not see the logic in his ideas, but that was not too important. ROOT, despite its small size, did its job admirably, which left Danzo satisfied.

He reached his wooden office door, opened it, and sat in a chair behind his metal desk. He

_'Whom could thought that Uzumaki Naruto academy dead last is in bingo book. It was good thing that I was able to stop Homaru and Koharu telling this to council.'_ Danzo thought. He looked at bingo book_. 'Well, He is not complete waste. He has good abilities. He is easily at Cunnin level. As for this unknown Uchiha boy, I will sent my best root Anbu for find him.'_

* * *

Naruto quirked an eyebrow when Konohamaru passed him, screaming and running from a furious Sakura. He wondered what the kid did or said to her to make her angry like that. Udon and Moegi were following the two. Shrugging, he continued his walk, only to stop when he felt a demonic chakra nearby. He didn't see Konohamaru bumped a ninja with sand hitae-ate as he focused on the tree near the third grandson. He could feel the person's eyes, whoever he was, were focused on him to, apparently he felt someone watching him. The silence was broken when he heard the brown haired boy cried out, being handled by the strange black clad ninja.

"Let me GO!" the young boy struggled on the air as he was lifted roughly by the man he bumped.

"How dare you bump me, little brat, I'll teach you a lesson!"

"Please, just give him back," Sakura pleaded, worrying about Konohamaru. She didn't like the kid, but that didn't mean she wanted him beaten. Plus she would be screwed if she let Sandaime's grandson beaten in front of her eyes without giving a hand.

"Yeah, let Konohamaru go." Moegi shouted, beside her Udon nodded vigorously, but the ninja only sneered.

"Wow Konohamaru, two kidnappings in two days? That must be a record for you" Naruto's voice broke in. He looked amused at the scene.

"Naruto-niisan," the younger boy shouted in relief.

"You want him?" the Sand ninja challenged.

"Kankurou, stop it. Just give him back. We don't want any trouble" his teammate, a blonde kunoichi frowned, not liking the situation, but he ignored her.

"Nope," Konohamaru's hope was dashed when Naruto said it and felt betrayed. "But since I'm kind," he ignored Sakura's snort, "I'll give you information that the last time someone kidnapped the boy in your hold, the ninja was brought down to be interrogated by ANBU."

The ninja was hesitant for a moment before looked him back, "You're lying."

"Am not, Unless you want a war break out between Konoha and Suna, you should let the Third's grandson go," hearing that the boy was Sandaime's grandson, Kankurou dropped him down in shock. He almost ruined the mission. They couldn't be caught before even entering the goddamn Chuunin exam.

"Ouch," Konohamaru rubbed his bottom, being dropped on his ass. He stood and glared at the bully and kicked his leg as hard as he could, elicit a cry from the man. The young boy stuck his tongue and ran behind Naruto, seeking his protection from the growling man. A flying rock was thrown right into the sand ninja's head, causing him to look up to its source, a younger black haired shinobi who was wearing a cocky smirk on his face.

Late timing, Naruto chimed inwardly. Sakura almost cheered when her inner self reminded her that she no longer pursue him again. Too bad Moegi still fell to his charm, and even the blonde sand kunoichi checked him out.

"Would be a cool appearance if only he didn't have the wrong timing," Konohamaru mumbled behind him, causing the blond to grin, agreeing with him.

"Kankurou you're shaming our village," a voice on the very tree Naruto was observing said, freezing the painted-face man on his track.

"G-Gaara," he stuttered when he saw a shorter red haired boy with panda eyes stared sternly at him. The other sand ninja was standing upside down the tree branch.

"Even if you're my older brother, I won't hesitate to kill you," he reappeared on the ground. Naruto looked back and forth between them, as the only female was trying to dissuade the tension between them_. 'They are brothers?'_ Naruto thought, He stared at Kankurou's face paint. _'Must be the face paint… though the red head did kinda look like a panda…' _He looked at Garra and felt familiar demonic chakra. _**'Ichibi jinchuuriki,**_**'** Naruto thought with smirk.

"Ichibi…" the sand trio quickly whipped their heads toward him when they heard the name. They thought they were hearing things when they saw the blonde ninja's smirk. Naruto chuckled. "I never think that I'll find jinchuuriki here of all places," he looked at Garra. "Perhaps this exam won't be such a waste after all."

_'Jinchuuriki?'_ was the thought of others, not knowing what it meant.

"Who are you?" Gaara's eyes narrowed. How did he know that? He dismissed others as his eyes focused on the blonde boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto made a mocking bow. "Nice to meet you…Ichibi," he whispered the last one so only Gaara heard it. Much to his siblings' surprise, Gaara's usually impassive eyes were widened in shock. Naruto chuckled before he disappeared with murder of crows.

_'Cool'_ all children thought.

"Who is he?" Kankurou cried out in disbelief.

"That's one question we're also trying to figure out," the pink haired girl shrugged before she walked away from her spot, not minding the three sand ninjas being in Konoha because she already knew about the upcoming Chuunin exam. The three children looked around them nervously before they decided to follow her.

* * *

**0 Team 7 Training Grounds 0**

Team 7 was scattered around their meeting bridge awaiting their sensei, who broke his own record for being late.

Sakura was trying to talk with Sakuke who was purposely ignoring her.

Naruto was sitting quietly meditating seemingly oblivious to the world, surrounded by bottles.

The conversation was instantly ended when a poof was heard and Sakura for what could have been the 1000th time screamed, "YOUR LATE," almost shattering her crushes ear drum.

While Sasuke was rubbing his ear trying to get hearing back Kakashi made one of his usual excuses they all noticed that Naruto still hadn't moved from his spot. Sakura went up to him getting ready to hit him but remembered his warning. Instead she chose to scream.

After a failed attempt she poked him. He opened his grey eyes and took earplugs out of his ears. "Hn, he's finally arrived."

Sakura's face turned beet red and stomped off while Sasuke was left wondering where he could buy a pair.

Kakashi then jumped down and handed each of them a form "I have nominated each of you for the Chuunin exams they're in a week, that's all"

He then proofed away again leaving the still fuming Sakura who was screaming about having to wait all this time for a piece of paper.

* * *

**0 Next Day- Academy Gates 0**

With murder of crow, Naruto appeared front of the Academy Gate, seeing Sasuke and Sakura standing off to the side, he walked over to them.

"Ready?" he asked. Sasuke nodded but Sakura looked indecisive before nodding. Both of the boy's eyes narrowed at Sakura's show of doubt. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look as Sasuke turned and his teammates fell into step behind him, Naruto on his right, Sakura on his left as they proceeded into the Academy.

Naruto took notice of all of the people in the academy, _'There sure are a lot of contestants.'_ he thought to himself.

Naruto looked up as his team crested the top of the stairs they had been climbing and noticed the group of people standing in front of the room 301. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the poor cover-up Genjutsu, plus the fact they were only on the second floor.

Naruto heard the sound of one person getting knocked down at the front of the group and the throng of people seemed to part, allowing him to see the person who had gotten hit. The boy was wearing a green jumpsuit that stood out almost as much as Naruto's blood clone old orange one, orange leg warmers, and his Konoha Hitai-ate was wrapped around his waist as a belt with a red cloth. However, what had Naruto's eye twitching, and Sasuke's as well, was the shiny bowl haircut for his black hair the boy was sporting along with eyebrows the size of a Centipede. His beady black eyes were completely overshadowed by his eyebrows.

The two people who had attacked the green-clad boy were standing in front of the disguised room. Both had brown hair, the one on the left had his hanging down haphazardly around his face, framing his black eyes, and the shirt and collar which reached up to his chin. He wore a vest over his shirt with plain white pants and blue shinobi sandals. He also had a backpack on his back. The one on the right had spiky hair much like Naruto's, which framed his own black eyes and the bandages that were on his face, the handle of large swords stuck up from behind each of his shoulders. He also wore white pants and blue shinobi sandals.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chuunin exam like this?" the one with spiky hair said, "You should quit now." the straight haired one said as the two looked down on the green-clad boy with a sneer.

"Please... Let us through." a girl with brown hair said as she began to walk forward. Her hair was styled with two Chinese buns on top of her head, her Hitai-ate, marking her part of Konoha much like the green-clad one's, sitting underneath the fringe of her hair. She was wearing a Chinese style pink shirt with no sleeves and dark green pants that tapered at the end.

The spiky haired one knocked her in the head and sent her careening to the floor with a crash. "Horrible." one of the onlookers whispered.

The spiky haired guy looked at the onlooker who had spoken with disbelief, "What did you say?" he asked dangerously.

The straight haired guy then spoke, "Listen, this is our kindness." he said as the crowd bristled, "The Chuunin exams aren't easy, even we have failed it three times." the guy said motioning to him and his apparent comrade, "Those that take this exam and end up quitting as Shinobi, Those that die because of this exam, we have seen it all." he said sombrely.

The spiky haired guy spoke then, "Chuunin are the leaders and commanders on the field of battle. Failure of a mission is Death of a comrade. That is the weight of the Chuunin's position and something one must be capable of dealing with in order to obtain this rank." he said with passion, "yet, kids like you think you can pass?" he said derisively, "We are just thinning out those that would have failed anyways, what's wrong with that?" he asked rhetorically, their passionate speech making it so people shifted nervously, none wanting to move too much from fear of drawing attention to themselves.

Naruto saw Sasuke step forward, time for the show. "I agree." Sasuke's voice cut through the silence as he stared at the two, "but no matter what you think. I will pass this exam, so you will let me pass." he said as he looked at them, causing the crowd to begin muttering to themselves. "That Genjutsu will be removed. I'm going to the third floor." he said, causing the mutterings to increase.

"Ah, so you noticed." the straight haired person said as the sign for the room suddenly warped and the real number, 201, revealed itself.

"Not really." he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes darting to Sakura, "Sakura did." he claimed, drawing attention to her, "Her analytical ability and Genjutsu know-how are the most advanced on our team." he said, giving Sakura a boost in courage as Naruto fought off a scoff from his teammate's statement.

_'She is pathetic and those two are Chuunin, who are using __**Henge**__.'_ Naruto thought.

"Of course," Sakura said, her dull eyes now firing with light, "this is only the second floor after all." she said.

The spiky haired one moved then, speaking as he brought his foot around to hit Sasuke, "Hmm, not bad, but all you did was see through it." he said. Naruto didn't move, his eyes watching the encounter and the crowd when he noticed the green-clad boy suddenly move, his wound disappearing as he appeared between Sasuke and the odd boy's kick, holding both of them with his hands.

Naruto's eyes narrowed very slightly, _'Taijutsu specialist,'_ he thought. The boy let out a sigh as he released the two kicks.

"Hey." a boy's voice rang out, Naruto turned to this new guy. He was wearing a khaki shirt with dark brown shorts that matched his hair, which fell to the middle of his back. His Hitai-ate was wrapped around his forehead with the Konoha symbol on it as well. His eyes were completely white. He did notice that the guy's voice was slightly cold, "What happened to the plan?" he questioned, "You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." he said.

The green clad boy suddenly blushed and looked towards Sakura, causing Naruto to suddenly have to keep his chuckles to himself as he watched the boy's teammate shake her head. "Oh no," she said as the Hyuuga guy broke out into a cold sweat.

The green clad boy started to walk towards Sakura, a small smile on his face as he greeted her, "Hi!" he said, "My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura." he said as he blushed, Naruto suddenly had a bad feeling about this, as the boy brought his hand up and stuck his thumb up in a 'okay' position and smiled, his white teeth shining as he said, "Let's go out together! I'll protect you 'til I die." he said boisterously.

Sakura stared at him for a moment before she spoke, "No... Way... You're lame." she deadpanned as Lee slumped in depression.

Naruto's eyes shot over to Sasuke as the Hyuuga boy spoke, "Hey you." he said facing Sasuke, "What's your name?" he asked haughtily.

Sasuke looked over at the boy and scoffed, "If you want to learn someone's name, you should give your own first." he responded.

The Hyuuga boy frowned, "You're a rookie right?" he asked, not leaving any time to answer his question he continued, "How old are you?"

Sasuke scoffed again, "I don't have to answer you." he said as he and the Hyuuga turned from each other and began to walk away from each other. Sasuke had a smirk on his face as if he was extremely excited to be here. Sakura looked at her teammates and quickly signalled them to move as she wanted to get away from Rock Lee. They both complied walking down the hallway towards the stairs.

* * *

As they headed down the hall, Sasuke couldn't help but think about all the skilled Genin he had already met._ 'All these skilled opponents... Things look like they're going to be interesting...'_

It wasn't long until they heard someone behind them. "You, with the dark eyes, hold on." The trio turned to see the Genin in the green leotard behind them on a platform above them. Naruto raised an eyebrow, Sakura cringed, and Sasuke remained impassive.

"What?"

"Would you fight me, right here, right now?" Lee said with a determined look on his face.

"A fight? Here and now?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes," Lee replied as he jumped over the banister and landed about a dozen feet from them. "My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a person's name you give your own first, right? Uchiha Sasuke."

"So you know?" asked Sasuke now intrigued.

"I want to fight you," said Lee taking a defensive stance, "I want to test just how far my techniques will go against a prodigy of a genius ninja clan." Lee then turned to Sakura, who cringed in fear and was beginning to freak out. "Plus..." he said as he blushed, "Sakura-san, Love..."

"Ewwwww..." That was Sakura's limit as she began to freak out, "Th-Those eyebrows... Just... Ewwwww!"

"You are an angel..." Lee said to her, oblivious to her obvious distaste.

"Just... No! Ewwwww! Stay away!" she shouted at the bushy eye-browed boy.

"You know, you don't have to be so... Negative..." said Lee, dismayed at her rejection.

Sasuke scoffed at Lee, "Challenging me, knowing the Uchiha name... You are a fool! You will learn what just what that name means, bushy-brows!" said a now scowling Sasuke.

"Great!" smirked Lee as he changed into his Goken (Strong Fist) stance. _'Finally Gai-sensei... I shall prove myself...'_

_'I don't want to waste my time here and Sasuke is going to lose.'_ Naruto thought as he turned back and walking toward exam hall.

* * *

Naruto walked front of real room. He saw Kakashi was standing there.

Kakashi saw, Naruto was coming toward him alone. He raised and asked," Where is rest of team 7?"

"They are busy with Guy and His Mini-clone." Naruto answered. Kakashi sweat dropped at his answer.

It didn't take a long, they saw Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto saw Sasuke's dirty cloths and said with smirks," So, you just got your ass kicked..."

"Naruto, you..." Sakura said.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you made it as well, Sakura," Kakashi said lazily, reading his little orange book, Icha-Icha Paradise Vol. III. "You can now officially register for the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi informed them. At the looks of confusion, he continued, "This exam can only be taken by teams of three."

"But you said it was up to us whether or not we wanted to take it or not," said Sakura.

"Yes, I did," Kakashi answered.

"You... You lied?" asked Sakura uncertainly.

"Not exactly," Naruto answered her, "It was your choice whether you wanted to take the exam or not. But he didn't want either me or Sasuke forcing you to take the exam."

"Exactly," said Kakashi, "Even if you two wouldn't force her into taking the exam, she would have felt as if she was holding you back, and thus would have felt obligated to take the exam to keep from doing so." All of them accepted this explanation.

"So, If only Naruto and Sasuke came... Then what would have happened?" asked Sakura.

"I would have prohibited them from taking the exams and not allowed them entry into the next room," said Kakashi. "But, each of you came here of your own free will. Well done, I am proud to have each of you on my team." He smiled, though you could only tell do to the curve of his only visible eye, and moved to allow them entry.

"Alright," Naruto said, "Let's go!"

Kakashi watched them as they entered the room as the door shut.

* * *

**- To be Continue -**

* * *

**Omake:**

Kakashi met Ibiki, the man was smirking joyfully. He told Kakashi that Iruka was currently being placed in a holding cell. The poor man was still thinking that the huge scarred man didn't believe that he was only doing his task to test the young blond. Ibiki enjoyed scaring him shitless. It wasn't often to see the kind academy teacher so flustered, nervous, and fearful like that.

If only the brunette knew that the head of investigation already knew that he wasn't a spy… Both were laughing at Iruka's misfortune, which was currently being a joke inside ANBU department. The investigator had to excuse him twice out of the room for 'private' matter when he 'interrogated' Iruka. The truth was Ibiki and some other ninjas were doing their best not to laugh out loud in front of the panicked man, as they found his situation to be funny.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Next Chapter... Written Exam**


	8. Chuunin Exam: Forest of Death

**Chapter 8**

**Chuunin Exam: Written Exam & Forest of Death**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto...I don't own anything

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon Talking**

"**..." Characters Dialogs**

'Italic' **Characters thought and Inner Sakura**

* * *

Team seven had entered the room; every single Genin began glaring at them. Many of the Genin teams, who were older than them by several years, began leaking killing intent at the trio. Sakura paled and began to shake, having not had much experience with killing intent other than Zabuza at the battle on the bridge. Sasuke looked a tad nervous, but soon regained his Uchiha bravado.

'_Weak,'_ Naruto thought. He sent away his own killing intent toward them. He smirked when several Genin began to look away.

Just the trio were about to find a place to sit. A loud squeal erupted behind them.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much." Ino jumped on top of Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "Did you miss me too?"

Several tic marks appeared on Sakura's forehead, "Get the hell off him Ino-pig."

"Troublesome women," Shikamaru muttered to himself.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the lazy Genin.

"Yahoo, Found you." Kiba said as he and Team 8 joined the other six rookies, making them the group of youngest people within the room. "Well everyone is here." Kiba said as Hinata greeted everyone, Shino simply acknowledging their presence with a simple push of his glasses.

"Geez, you guys too?" Shikamaru whined as he slightly looked around the room behind Team eight.

"**The rookie nine of Konoha**," Kiba said excitedly, explaining himself quickly at seeing the confused looks, "The first time in years since rookies have attended the Chuunin exams and we are the ones to do it. hooo boy! This is going one hell of a showdown." Kiba said as Hinata put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"You sure seem confident Kiba." Sasuke said as he finally divested Ino from his back and looked at him.

Kiba scoffed. "We did a lot of training; we won't lose to the likes of you." Kiba said with bursting confidence. Naruto knew he was just hiding his nervousness. He turned from the group, casting a glance at an approaching grey haired Genin from Konoha. The guy had small black eyes with round circular glasses on his nose; he was wearing a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at a slight angle. He also wore dark purple pants with a shuriken holster on his left hip.

"All of you be quiet." he warns as he steps closer to the group, drawing everyone else's attention. "You guys are rookies just from the Academy right?" he asks as if he hadn't heard Kiba's loud declaration, "Screaming like schoolgirls, this isn't a picnic." he explains.

"Who do you think you are?" Kiba asks, annoyed at the guy's obvious remarks.

"My name is **Yakushi Kabuto**. And you're so noisy. Take a look around you," he said. Kiba looked around him and gulped when he noticed that almost everyone inside was glaring at them. "An advice as your senior, you shouldn't act as if the exam was a picnic. These guys are best of the best Genin teams from the hidden villages which sent their representatives here," the grey haired boy then told them that it was his seventh attempts for a Chuunin, and information about hidden villages and how many teams they sent to Konoha. He then showed them his Nin-info cards proudly.

'_Interesting, He can become an excellent spy... Or he is already a spy.'_ Naruto thought.

"What about the foreign ninja though?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Eh, I don't have info of most of them, only the ones that might be a threat. I use my connection outside Konoha to acquire info about them and I include rumours too. So how is it? Do you want to know about someone? Perhaps I have info about them," he offered.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he looked up. "The red-haired ninja from Sand,"

"Do you know his name?"

"I think it was Gaara," Kabuto nodded and shuffled his Nin-cards.

"Found it, **Sabaku no Gaara**. Many C-rank missions and even several B and A-rank ones," he whistled. "Rumours said that he didn't even have a scratch on him after doing his missions. That's one hell of interesting guy if you ask me. Better stay away from him, any others?"

"Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and…" he looked at his blonde teammate. "Uzumaki Naruto,"

"**Hyuuga Neji** and **Rock Lee** are teammates under Maito Gai with another Genin named Tenten. Lots of D-rank missions, some C-rank missions. Both of them excel in taijutsu. Hyuuga Neji comes from the Hyuuga clan, branch member. Rock Lee is apprentice under his own Jounin instructor, Maito gai, the taijutsu specialist. He has excellent taijutsu for a ninja his age, but according to rumors he is unable to use chakra in the form of ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

He took next card. "And the last one…Uzumaki Naruto. He is...What,"

The rookies and Kabuto watched as the Nin-Info Card which contained the info of Naruto pinned on the wall behind him by a senbon. It surprised the rookies as none of them had sensed the senbon, but they were further surprised and shocked as they watched the card caught flames burning down to dust which blown away by the wind.

'Fire Chakra,' Sasuke thought.

"I want to keep my information secret for now." Naruto said. He walked towards them with a small smile on face as he twirled a senbon in the fingers of his left hand.

* * *

**0 With the other Genin in the room 0**

"He looked familiar…" said Temari making her brother head turn towards her.

"What do you mean?" Kankurou asked.

"I have seen his picture somewhere." Temari said.

Meanwhile a grin had spread across Gaara's lips scaring the people around him as he spoke, "Mother wants his blood."

'_He is certainly strong.'_ Neji thought as he looked at Naruto.

* * *

**0 Back with the rookies 0**

Naruto as he sensed an incoming attack in their direction. It was not just him who sensed the incoming attack as so did Kabuto. Both of them turned around to find a Oto-nin with spiky, dark hair jump in air using one of the benches as a leverage and hurl a couple of kunais at them which the two easily dodged. Naruto watched as a second Oto-nin appeared in front of Kabuto whose face was completely covered in gauze only leaving his left eye uncovered and with a strange device on his left arm.

It seemed to Naruto that the focus of attack of the Oto team was Kabuto. He watched with interest as the Oto-mummy-nin swing his left arm in the face of Kabuto, which the elder boy dodged with ease. While all looked amazed at the reaction time of Kabuto for dodging the attack, Naruto felt disturbance in the air between Kabuto and the Oto-mummy-nin which made him narrow his eyes. And as he wondered the reason for the disturbance air between the two ninjas, his eyes widened as he watched the glass of Kabuto's glasses crack and fall.

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a second and then smoothed his face. He watched the Genin who swung his arm at Kabuto_. 'He was equipped with earmuffs and his arm had a metal gauntlet.'_ Naruto thought. He noticed it despite the sleeve_. 'The only thing that had physical ability to strike yet remain unseen was the air or the sound.'_

* * *

"Alright that's enough, Quiet down you little bastards." A gruff voice spoke up.

There was a puff of smoke erupted at the front of the room. When it cleared it revealed a tall scarred man in a black trench coat and blue proctor's uniform, along with a dozen Chuunin in similar outfits minus the trench coat.

"I'm **Morino Ibiki**, the proctor for this exam. So long as I'm here there will be no fighting. Do I make myself clear?" The man asked, glaring at the Oto gennin.

"Sorry, we got too excited." The sound throwing Genin spoke insincerely. He didn't bother convincing.

"Get your seat numbers and shut up!" Ibiki yelled and everyone obeyed, taking the numbers by his assistants.

"The rules of the exam are as follows, and there will be no questions." Ibiki said as he tapped the chalkboard at the front of the room and rules appeared,

* * *

**Chuunin Exam Test 1:**

**Rule #1: **Test Takers start holding a perfect score of 10 points. The test itself is worth 10 points and for each question answered incorrectly; one point deducted from your overall score.

**Rule #2: **The Test is a Team Event. The passing score for each team calculated by overall points that each person in the team, added together equals.

**Rule #3:** Those caught cheating will lose 2 points for each offense.

**Rule #4:** Those who lose all of their points during the exam or does not answer a single question correctly, fails, along with their teammates.

* * *

"I expect nothing but the best from you ninja trying to become Chuunin." Ibiki said with a smirk, "The exam will last 1 hour, **BEGIN**!"

* * *

**0 Time skipped Forest of death 0**

'First part of the exam was boring.' Naruto thought.

They were standing in front of the closed gates of Practice Arena 44 or as the proctor so lovingly called it **'Forest of Death',** the place where the second test was going to held. He could clearly see that most of the Chuunin hopefuls were clearly scared by the creepiness of both the forest and the proctor of this exam.

"All right maggots! This is the place for your second test, Training Area Forty Four, or better known as **Forrest of Death**.," said the proctor for the second test. She was tall, athletic and absolutely mean in appearance and behaviour. Her name was **Mitarashi Anko**, special Jounin. She determined to cut the number of the Chuunin hopefuls in half.

Naruto wasn't disturbed by her behaviour, but he carefully took note of Kabuto's hidden amusement, shared by the female Grass ninja.

'_Hm...She is very good at concealing her true strength. Her chakra is easily at kage level. And she is very interested in spoil Uchiha.'_ Naruto thought. Suddenly he leaned aside to dodge the kunai thrown by Anko who flashed behind him with another under his chin.

Naruto used his finger to push her kunai away and said, "Well, why don't you get on with the show, I'm bored already."

"Spoilsport," Anko grumbled and she sensed someone creep on her from behind and on instinct she activated the hidden kunai mechanism in her sleeves which shot forth a kunai in her palms and blocked the incoming attack.

"Here's your kunai…" she heard the voice of the female who held her kunai by that elongated tongue of hers.

"Why thank you", she replied in mock happiness as she pressed her kunai a little further on that disgustingly long tongue of the Kusa-nin.

She didn't know why but something about the Kusa kunoichi was sending her bad vibes, but she ignored it for the time being.

"But you know, don't sneak up behind me unless you want to die", she said.

"I'm sorry; your kunai grazed my hair. I got excited, but I wanted to give it back." Grass kunoichi said and offered it to Anko. Anko swiped it from her showing no disturbance at the large tongue. She pocketed the kunai and returned to stand in front of them all again.

"Okay, your task is to enter this area and get another scroll from others. Remember, to pass you must complete this test with both scrolls, Heaven and Earth, with your teammates alive and within five days you have to show up at the central station that is your finishing line so to speak. Before you enter you will sign special forms that my colleagues are giving you."

"Why?" Some Genin asked.

"Why, to state that Konoha or I aren't responsible for your death or injury that will surely occur in this test!" Anko spoke gleefully and said Genin plus many others paled. Sakura's nervousness shot up too, but she held her posture relatively well. She was counting on Sasuke and Naruto to watch her back.

* * *

Team 7 was waiting in front of one of the gates of training field 44. The gate opened by a Konoha shinobi when there was a red signal flare on the sky.

"Good luck," the shinobi said and closed the door once again after they dashed off.

'_I thought that that we would meet some challenge by now, but all we meet was a group of weak rain-ninja that ran away when things got tough, what a let-down.' _Naruto thought, it had been about three hours since they had enter the forest and nothing had really happened, he was seriously starting to get bored. "I'm going to scout the area." The blond said to his teammates and before they had time to reply he was gone.

"What do you think happen to him after graduation?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke responded. Sasuke thought how Naruto had acted before graduation exam. He felt chakra gathering somewhere nearby. "Sakura move out-of-the-way." Sasuke screamed. Both leaf-nins jumped of their path and instantly some sort of wind blast passed right through where they were.

Sasuke started to look around to find who had attacked them. "So there you are Sasuke-kun." A grass-nin said stepping out of the shadows.

* * *

**0 Back to Naruto 0**

Naruto looked at the giant snake that was about to eat him. It was completely covered in white flames. After a couple of seconds the snake dropped dead.

'_Snakes... Orochimaru, so it was him who was following us.'_ thought Naruto. He disappeared with murder of crow.

* * *

**0 Back to Sakura & sasuke 0**

The strange Kusa kunoichi pulled out a scroll from her pouch and held it up for them to see, "You guys want this right? An earth scroll since you has the heaven scroll." As soon as she finished the kunoichi brought the scroll to her mouth, right before she shoved it down her gullet.

Both Konoha Genin turned a light green and looked like they wanted to puke.

'_That is disgusting.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Now we can fight for these scrolls, with our lives on the line," the woman finished as she released an intense killing intent.

Both Sasuke and Sakura gasped as they fell to their knees, shaking and struggling to breathe as images as their deaths at the Kusa ninja's hand came to their minds. They saw themselves getting gutted by a long sword, getting brutally ripped apart and all way of gruesome deaths. The images of death lasted several seconds before they disappeared. Yet the feeling remained the same, gripping their hearts and preventing them from moving.

'_T-this is not Genjutsu.'_ Sasuke thought, _'Her killing intent is so intense it showed images of my death! I've never felt something like this before, not even from that time with Zabuza.'_

Sasuke turned and saw that Sakura was even worse off than he was, shivering uncontrollably as tears ran down her cheeks

"Well it seems neither of you can move, a pity. I expected this a challenge." the woman said with a frown. "I guess I'll just get rid of you now." She pulled out two kunai and gave them a lazy toss towards the two prone Genin.

'_C'mon move I've got to move.'_ Sasuke struggled to move the hand he had that held his kunai. _'C'mon move... MOVE,'_ at the very last moment Sasuke managed to stab himself in the leg. Acting quickly he grabbed Sakura and leapt away.

"I see, so the prey managed to use pain to get rid of his fear," the strange kunoichi licked her lips. "It seems the prey might be more interesting than first glance may seem."

Sasuke stopped behind a tree when he felt they had gotten a safe distance away. He knelt on the branch, pulling the kunai out of his leg with a wince. His Sharingan eyes began spinning frantically as he looked around for any sign of the frightening woman.

"Sasuke-kun, your leg looks pretty bad. Le..." Sakura said as she looked at the wound. Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand as he searched for the woman.

'_I've never seen him this scared before.' _Sakura thought in surprise. It was then that she noticed the large snake above them, getting ready to devour the pair and tried to warn Sasuke, but couldn't because of the hand on her mouth. Finally she managed to back away as she pushed the hand back, "Sasuke-kun there's a snake above you!"

The raven haired boy turned and grabbed Sakura before jumping off the branch just as the snake smashed it. He set down Sakura and jumped away as the snake seemed to follow him.

'_Damn it, I was so frightened I wasn't aware of my surroundings.' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke grabbed several kunai and shuriken and began flinging them at the snake, aiming at the head to kill it. He gave a soft sigh of relief as the snake hissed and began to fall. Then to his horror the scales on the snake began to crack, and then revealed the woman who had chased him came out, grinning at him widely.

"You two shouldn't relax even for a moment," the woman gave a bloodthirsty grin, "In the presence of a predator."

The woman began to slither across the tree branch, only stopped by a powerful wind blade cutting the branch in front of her.

* * *

"Interesting," A voice spoke up from above them. Sannin and two Genin looked toward voice direction. They saw Ryu was standing there.

"Well, well, what are you doing here?" Orochimaru asked.

"Orochimaru what are you doing here? Don't tell me they took the Sannin title from you and got demoted to Genin." Ryu said with smirk.

Sakura paled at the familiar name. Everyone had heard of **Orochimaru**, a genius shinobi who had trained by the Sandaime Hokage along with **Jiraiya and Tsunade**. A man who considered the foremost ninjutsu expert and along with his two other teammates had dubbed the title of Sannin due to their famous battle against **Salamander No Hanzo**. He was also one of Konoha's worst traitors, an **S-ranked missing ninja** who wanted for inhumane experimentation on citizens of Konoha and most likely, many other villages and countries.

Then Orochimaru vanished and appeared in front of him "Watch your mouth brat" as he kicked him in the ribs, but Ryu disappeared in murder of crows.

'Genjutsu,' Orochimaru thought. Then he turned around when he heard "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)" **as big white fireballs rushing towards him, he dodge them barely.

"I don't think I've ever seen that Jutsu that powerful before," Orochimaru said as he looked from Ryu to the destroyed tree branch.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent." Ryu said. He appeared beside Orochimaru with black lightning cracking his hand. He punched Orochimaru stomach and sent him toward wood.

* * *

**0 outside the forest of death 0**

Anko relaxed with a sigh as she took another bite of the stick of dango. For some reason, the taste of her favourite food had increased by 20% during the exams. While normally she would've wondered what could account for this, but she determined it had to do with the thoughts of all the Genin probably engaging each other in mortal combat.

She took the last bite of dango, and tossed the empty stick into a nearby tree. Said tree, was now decorated by what must've been almost thirty or forty sticks. All of them were arranged into the Konoha leaf symbol. She took the last sip of her bean soup, and tossed the cup into a nearby trash can, and hopped to her feet.

"Guess I'll head for the tower… The actually talented squads are able to clear the test in under a day's time." she said to herself.

No sooner had those words left her mouth, did a cloud of smoke appear behind her. The woman turned around to see a Chuunin with glasses and a hitai-ate tied on top of his head like a bandana. He looked worried about something, causing the woman to sigh in disgust.

"What's with the look?" Anko asked.

"Terrible news, Anko!" the Chuunin replied.

"Already, what the hell could the problem be this soon?"

"We've found dead bodies, Three of them."

"Dead bodies?"

"Yes! Please, it's easier to show! Come quickly!"

Anko followed the Chuunin as he requested. He ended up leading her to a small graveyard in the outer parts of Konoha. Two other Chuunin were already there, examining the dead bodies that the one with glasses informed Anko about.

"Here they are…" the Chuunin told her. Anko walked over for a closer look. "We went through some of their personal belongings, were able to decide that they were from **Kusagakure**, here to take part in the Chuunin Exams. The weird thing about them though, was that their faces were gone, almost as if they had melted off. The skin is smooth, like they never even had them to begin with."

Anko's eyes widened as the words of the Chuunin came together in her mind.

'You… What the hell are you doing here?' she thought. Her head jerked back and looked at the Chuunin. "Quick, show me the pictures from their I.D. cards!" The Chuunin produced them at once and handed them to Anko. She gasped in horror as she saw them. "SHIT!"

"What is it?" the Chuunin asked in confusion.

"Just go get Hokage-sama. Tell him about what you found, and that he sends two ANBU into the Forest of Death!" Anko ordered. "I'm going ahead to catch the imposters!"

The Chuunin nodded and left Anko to do as told. Said woman jumped the fence into the forest, and began jumping from tree to tree. Her heart was racing in fear, anticipation, and anger.

* * *

**0 Back to team 7 0**

Sasuke and Sakura stood there watching fight. They saw the real Orochimaru appeared who burned, bruised and bloodied.

"You are good Ryu 'The Black Dragon'." Orochimaru said.

"And you are coward..." Ryu said. Suddenly, second Ryu appeared behind Orochimaru. He thrust his hand inside the Orochimaru chest. "...because real one you are not here." Second Ryu said as Orochimaru turned into mud.

'_Orochimaru you are alive only because I have some plan with you._' Ryu though and second Ryu disappeared with murder of crows.

Ryu looked at team 7. He saw, they looked him with fear and anger.

"Ryu," Sasuke shouted and tried to attack on him.

Ryu used Genjutsu on him. Sasuke fell on the ground became unconscious.

"Take Uchiha with you, "Ryu said to Sakura who nodded in fear. Then he disappeared in swirl in vortex.

* * *

'_Sweet Kami, is he really gone?'_ Sakura thought as she realized that boy wasn't with them anymore.

"What was happed with Sasuke?" Familiar voice said behind her. She turned back and saw Naruto behind her. She told him whole story.

"Interesting," Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke. "It is Genjutsu." He told her. He channelled chakra in his figure tip and put it on Sasuke forehead. He sent chakra in Sasuke body and broke Genjutsu.

Few second later, Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes. "W-what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Genjutsu, Ryu used Genjutsu on you." Sakura answered his question.

'_I am weak.'_ Sasuke thought and clenched his fist.

"Whatever, let's just get to the Tower." Naruto said.

"But we don't have second scroll." Sakura said.

"Yes, we have." Naruto said and show her scrolls.

* * *

**0 Hours later 0**

Mitarashi Anko cursed under breath as she leapt through the forest. It was already dusk, and there had still been no sign of her target.

"I have to find that teme and soon!" Anko said aloud as she travelled. "The darker it gets, the worse this whole mess will get. But why did you choose to show up now? What are you after?"

She chuckled and shook her head as she leapt the tree to tree. The only sound she made with each leap being her own breath.

"It doesn't really matter…" she went on. "If it really is you, then we'll end this here and now. This has come for some time now… Years even… And I will be the one to kill you, even if it kills me."

She jumped to another branch, stopping to catch her breath. Anko rested a palm against the bark of the tree, and began to look around, slowly closing her eyes.

"After all, it's my duty… My life's mission! It's what I learned from my greatest sensei ever… What I learned from you…" Anko finished. A smile graced her lips as she looked back at a face appearing in the tree. "Isn't it, Orochimaru?"

"Anko-chan" Orochimaru said as he grabbed his burned arm

Anko raised an eyebrow, he saw the state of Orochimaru, bruises, blood over all the body and he have a bloody wound on his stomach

"You look like shit, I must congratulate the one who did" Anko snorted.

"Ryu 'The black dragon' is strong opponent." Orochimaru said with slight anger.

'_That S Rank kid did this, holy shit.'_ Anko thought.

"Sorry Anko-chan as you sees he did a good number on me, until we meet again." Orochimaru said and he disappeared.

"SHIT" Anko yelled as she rushed to the tower.

* * *

**0 Inside Tower 0**

"Hey look at this!" Sakura said as she pointed to a large poster on the wall opposite of the entrance.

* * *

'If you lack **HEAVEN**, seek wisdom, be ready. If you lack **EARTH**, run in the fields, seek advantage. And if you **HEAVEN** and **EARTH**, you can succeed in even the most dangerous mission. These rules will guide a **- **extreme.'

* * *

Naruto read the message on it and said, "It's telling us to open the scrolls."

The other two agreed and Naruto and Sasuke each grabbed one of the scrolls, "Alright we'll open them on three." Sasuke and Naruto looked over at each other, "1...2...3"

The two opened the scroll and looked to see what was inside. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the complex seal on the scroll. "Sasuke, Toss your scroll now!"

The two tossed the scroll away where they landed on the ground in an X. A few seconds later the there was a puff of smoke, signalling someone had summoned.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Iruka standing there, "Hey!"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked confusion written on her face as Sasuke had a wary look in his eyes, obviously expecting something else.

Iruka smiled brighter, "The scrolls set up to allow us to meet the exam takers at the end of the second test and I was the one who allowed greeting you." Iruka said as he smiled at them, "All three of you pass the second test, Congratulations."

Naruto and Sasuke smirked, and Sakura smiled brightly. "I would like to treat you to a round of Ramen for passing but I think there might be more to this test, unfortunately, we won't know until after the test is over." he continued. Iruka stood there, smiling at them, wondering slightly why Naruto wasn't jumping around in happiness.

"Iruka-sensei, what does that plaque says? It seems to missing words and we can't figure it out." Sakura asked.

Iruka noted that with interest, "Well, this is the Chuunin motto that Hokage-sama has written. Those scrolls give the missing words," he said as he pointed at the two opened scrolls at his feet, "The Heaven in the motto refers to Human Mind and the Earth refers to Human Body…" He said as he started explaining the motto, but abruptly stopped when he heard the words that left the mouth of Naruto.

"Yin and Yang… "Naruto muttered.

"You understand?" Iruka asked with a questioning look.

"It means that if you have shortage of one you should train harder for it and only balance of the two will see you to greatness. If I am not mistaken, the missing word from the line 'These rules will guide a - extreme' must be either shinobi or person." Naruto replied completely stunning other.

"Y-Yes, that's what it means." A dumbfounded Iruka replied.

"So what's now?" Naruto asked.

"You have about four days before the test is over. Get some rest." Iruka said and leaved room.

The team walked into the room allotted to them and began to rest up.

* * *

**-CUT—**

* * *

**See you…Next time**

**Preliminary…Start**


	9. Chuunin Exam: Preliminary

**Chapter 9**

**Chuunin Exam: Preliminary**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto...I don't own anything

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon Talking**

"...**"** **Characters Dialogs**

'Italic**' Characters thought and Inner Sakura**

* * *

Over the remaining two days had passed everyone who had managed to make it through the Forest of Death gathered in the center of the tower. As Naruto looked around he spotted those who had managed to pass the second stage. Aside from his team, the other rookie teams eight and then had managed to pass, along with team nine. Kabuto's team had also made it. The Suna team had passed, as well as the Oto team had managed to pass.

"To everyone who has made it this far, I would like to congratulate you on passing the second stage of the Chuunin Exams." Anko started, breaking everyone for their thoughts. "Now I suggest all you listen carefully to Hokage-Sama who will be explaining the third test!"

The Hokage cleared his throat and began to speak, "Before that, I wish to explain something to you; it concerns the true meaning of this Chuunin selection exam, Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam at the same time, even some neutral countries?" He asked, "To promote friendship among countries, to raise the level of Shinobi, do not be confused, this is exam is... War." He said, his pause accentuating his declaration, the tension in the area increased as some Genin shifted uncomfortably. "If we were to turn back time, at some point, all of us would be fighting the other countries over who would rule, this exam is an alternate that allows us countries to avoid such wasteful fighting. For the third test, Lords and Ladies of all countries as well as the leaders of your countries will all be watching your fights. You will fight, with your life on the line, to protect not your homeland, but its prestige. If your country seen as weak, you will lose clients, the livelihood of a Shinobi, if you are strong, you will gain clients, bolstering your home. If your country shown as a strong country it will also send a political message to other countries." The Hokage said, taking a breath.

"Then why must we risk our lives? There has a better way to fight for this prestige." Kiba argued.

"The strength of the Country is the strength of the Village, the strength of the Village is the strength of the Shinobi, and a Shinobi's true strength... Is only born with life-risking battle." The Hokage said with a serious voice. "This Exam only has meaning because there are life-risking battles. The friendships between Shinobi countries must this and it is as soon as because this that we call it an exercise in friendship, this fight is not just your own, it is a life-risking battle with the prestige of your country in line with your own performance." He said as he bowed his head.

He was just about to start talking again when a sickly looking Jounin appeared in front of him, "(Cough)... Actually Hokage-sama... (Cough)... Would you please let me explain this... (Cough)... to this Genin?"

Sarutobi nodded and took a step back. The Jounin stood up and turned around and Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at the man's appearance. He dressed in the standard Jounin uniform and had a bandana style headband. However what caught the Naruto's attention were the deep bags under his eyes, as well as his general sickly look.

_'Is he sick? He should in the hospital not here.'_ thought Naruto.

* * *

"Welcome, my name is... (Cough)... Hayate Gekkou and I'm the proctor for the ... (Cough) (Cough) ...Third stage of the Chuunin exams," Hayate spoke, coughing so much that many of the Genin wondered if he was fit for duty. "Unfortunately it seems that the first and second stages of the Chuunin Exams were too easy and we now have too many candidates. Because this, we will be holding preliminary matches."

Shikamaru muttered to himself before speaking louder, "What the hell? Preliminaries?" He asked. Hayate coughed again before responding.

"Because the first and second test were too easy this year, we have too many participants for the third test, because this, Chuunin exam rules state that we must thin out the numbers of those taking the third exam, as Hokage-sama has explained, there are many visitors for this exam and time limited, too many participants cannot be accommodated." He coughed again. "Those that wish to withdraw may step forward and do so now that they have heard these conditions. Also, this is an individual basis from here on out and if you quit, your team will not penalize."

"Excuse me proctor, I must give up." Yakushi Kabuto raised his right hand in the air looking sorry to do so. "My chakra is low, and I lost hearing in my left ear. I'm afraid I can't fight as well as I can."

"You are Yakushi Kabuto, correct?" Hayate consulted his paper and nodded. "Indeed you are, what a bad luck, you have. All right, you can leave." When Kabuto left Hayate asked for others but no one said anything. "All right, everybody on the balcony. The electronic board will show your names in a random fashion, and then you fight."

Naruto followed his teammates who went up to join the Kakashi on the balcony, and he followed Kabuto's retreat. The fake Genin was a liar, a good one. But he couldn't hide anything from the Naruto. Kabuto was no mere Genin, more like he was a well-trained spy. Most likely Orochimaru's, since he had shown an unhealthy interest in Sasuke.

"The rules for this battle are simple, there are no rules, the match continues until one of you dies, out, or declares defeat, if you don't wish to kill, quickly acknowledge your defeat. When the winner has been clearly established, I will jump in and stop the fight, if you continue to harm your opponent after the fight has declared, you may find yourself in the hospital." Hayate said as he coughed then smiled at the group of Genin.

"And... The thing that will decide your future is that." He said as he pointed to a, now revealed, big black screen, "This electronic screen will randomly select two contestants to fight, now, let's begin."

The electronic boards started to roll, and Naruto decided to play with them less.

_'Karasu-Chan, you know what to do?' _Naruto asked to his blackbird.

_'Yes Master,'_ Karasu said.

Without anyone noticing she reached electronic board and cast Genjutsu on it.

The group of Genin waited anxiously as the board flashed through names after the names of the many contestants, each name bringing a dinging sound before a loud beep signaled the names of the first two contestants.

* * *

**Aburame Shino vs. Akado Yoroi**

Both Genin stepped down to the arena below and faced each other.

"First match, Aburame Shino versus Akado Yoroi, begin!" Hayate announced and vanished from the floor.

Shino simply stood in his place. Yoroi rushed at him. His move was to grab the rookie, and to his surprise he did and grinned. "Ha, you're my kid! My chakra draining technique will finish you off."

"How curious Yoroi-San that you would use such a technique on myself." Shino said calmly. He grabbed Yoroi with both hands and a swarm of insects rushed out of his wide sleeves to latch on the immobilized Yoroi. You tried to disengage from Shino, his chakra sucking technique shut down, but it was impossible. Shino moved closer and more insects poured out from his coat and enveloped Yoroi like a living, buzzing second skin. Soon Yoroi stopped struggling and Shino released the wrestling hold he had on him, and his insects retreated under his coat.

"Winner is Aburame Shino." Hayate announced his victory and medic-nins rushed Yoroi's unconscious form out.

"Idiot," Naruto said.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Close combat with an Aburame clansman is a foolish thing often. Their bugs are widely known to able to suck ones whole chakra in a minute or so. Even a few seconds are enough to lose a large supply of chakra. Sino's opponent chose a wrong way to attack him. You don't drain the Aburame ninja, he does that to you." Naruto explained.

* * *

**Temari vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

"Alright Akamaru, it looks like we're up!" Kiba shouted as he forewent the stairs and just jumped off the railing. Temari glided down off the opposite balcony into the center of the room.

Hayate looked at both, reminding them that the fight ended if he stepped in. At both of their nods, he raised and dropped his hand quickly. "Begin!"

Kiba immediately launched forward at the girl, swiping at her, but she easily managed to block just by tilting her fan in the way. Kiba snarled and jumped back along Akamaru. "**Shikyaku no jutsu!" **His nails and teeth lengthened, and Kiba's overall appearance became more animalistic. She merely pulled out the gigantic fan of hers and opened it.

"I'll beat you without even moving from this spot." She bragged.

Kiba snarled before charging at her again, "Don't get your hopes up!"

He blocked again by her fan, and when Akamaru likewise tried together, she swiftly turned and kicked the dog away. Kiba turned, wide eyes, as Akamaru bounced and skidded across the floor, before turning to Temari. "You bitch!" He ran over to Akamaru to make sure he was alright, but that turned out a big mistake.

Temari quickly unfurled her fan fully, and just as Kiba bent over Akamaru, she swung it hard; creating a huge gust of wind that picked both of them and slammed them against the wall, and with a pitiful whine. They both fell unconscious.

Hayate walked toward Temari. "Winner Sabaku no Temari."

As Temari walked up the steps to return to her team, Medic-Ninja hurried into the arena to check both Kiba and Akamaru, and they escorted out of the chamber.

_'Karasu-Chan, Now Sakura and Ino.' _Naruto said.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino**

Naruto frowned as the match started because it was a shouting match first, then a little brawling and finally a pitiful double knockout strike to the head. Naruto shook his head in disappointment as Kakashi and Ino's Sensei Asuma Sarutobi took both of them to the balcony.

_'As I thought that was a most pathetic match.'_ Naruto thought.

There were the next names on the flashing board.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Zaku Abumi**

Naruto smirked and went down to face Sound Genin Zaku Abumi. Zaku was dark-haired mean looking boy with Sound's headband under which ran two metallic guards from his face, each for one side of his head.

"Hurry up you Konoha trash!" Zaku growled impatiently revealing his lack of patience and caution. Naruto merely took his time enjoying Zaku's arrogant ignorance.

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Zaku Abumi, begins!" Hayate said and vanished.

Zaku immediately raised his arms and sent a high pressurized burst of air at the blonde Genin who merely blurred aside. The attack cracked the wall in a wide semicircle proving the strength of Zaku's attack.

Zaku chuckled evilly at Naruto. "**Extreme Decapitating Airwaves! **Die!" He said as his palms glowed with gathered chakra and released a massive burst of air toward Naruto. This hit Naruto directly on his stomach and sent him toward the wall.

"Heh, you're just trash." Zaku said who chuckled evilly at unconscious Naruto.

"And you are weak." A voice came behind him. He looked at behind him and saw anther Naruto.

"WW-what!" Zaku shouted as he saw the Naruto front of him disappeared with a murder of crow.

"You are weak." Naruto said. Zaku tried to attack him but he disappeared.

" Where are you? Are you afraid of me? You scaredy-cat!" Zaku shouted.

Suddenly, the skeleton's hand shot out from the ground and grabbed him by the feet. Then more human skeletons rose up from the ground and tried to grab him.

* * *

'What the hell is that?' Kurenai thought, and then suddenly it hit her. _'Genjutsu!'_

"What the hell is that?" Ino shouted.

"What is this technique? Don´t tell me-" Sakura tried to ask.

"Look closely it is a Genjutsu, Sakura." Kakashi said. _'A really good one.'_

'_It is a high-class Genjutsu.'_ Kurenai thought to himself.

'I didn't know that Naruto is strong.'

Kiba thought.

"Now I remember where I have seen his face." Suddenly Temari said. All Konoha's Gennin looked toward her.

"Where?" Kunokuro asked.

"In the **Bingo Book**." Temari answered.

"What!" Sasuke shouted.

Temari looked at him. "Your friend is in Kumo's Bingo Book." She took the book from the pouch and throws it to him. "Read page no. 399."

Sasuke picked up the book. He opened the no. 399 and started reading it loud for everyone.

* * *

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto 'Demon Slayer'**

**Gender: Male**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Ninja rank: Genin**

**Threat Level: High C-rank**

**Warnings: Engage with Caution**

**Other Information:**

**He is highly capable of using Futon and Katon Jutsu in battle. He can use Kinjutsu Kage Bunshin no jutsu. He is good in Kenjutsu and Genjutsu. He killed the Devil of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza.**

**Bounties: 0 ryō**

* * *

All Gennins jaw dropped as they heard the Bingo Book description.

"Naruto is in bingo book." Sakura said.

"Demon Slayer is a cool name." Choji said.

Sasuke looked toward Naruto with jealousy.

* * *

Naruto appeared front of the Zaku. "Surrender Now," He said to Zaku.

"Never you Konoha trash!" Zaku shouted.

"As you wish." Naruto went through some hand seals and sucked in a deep breath. **"Katon: Goukakyouu No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **A massive orb of roaring flame came out of his mouth. It was three times bigger than the Zaku's size and was completely white.

Zaku looked toward fireball with horror. He felt heat coming out from it. He hasn't been given the chance to scream. Fireball collided with his body. The force of Fireball was too much, it rolled at the opposite site of a wall.

When the fireball disappeared, there was nothing left Zaku's body. He was dead.

Hayate appeared next to Naruto. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." He said.

Naruto just walked away without any care. He smirked inwardly knowing that he scared some of his possible opponents with his display of power.

* * *

All rookies Genin shocked. Some were looking toward Naruto with slight fear in the eyes.

'_His Katon Jutsu is powerful than myself.'_ Sasuke thought with jealousy.

_'Is he really Naruto?'_ Kiba thought.

_'He is strong.'_ Neji thought.

_'H-he killed him.'_ Hinata thought with fear in her eyes.

_'This was dead-last of the academy. What is Kakashi teaching him?'_ Kurenai thought.

"I like him. Now he is my second favorite kid." Anko grinned at her crazy way next to Kurenai who was frowning at Naruto's display of power.

"You would Anko." Kurenai remarked.

"So who is first?" Asuma asked.

"Ryu," Anko answered.

Kakashi heard familiar name and he turned toward her. "Why?" He asked.

"Because that kid gave Orochimaru good beating in the Forest of death." Anko said happily.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

This time Sakura answered his question. "He attacked on our team in Forest of Death." She gave him all detail.

"Why not told me this?" Kakashi asked strictly.

"We forgot." Naruto answered who walked behind him. Everyone sweat dropped at his lame excuse.

'Not another Kakashi,' Other Jounin thought.

"Who is Ryu?" Shino asked.

"Sasuke, Open page number 9 and Read it loud." Kakashi said.

"Hn," Sasuke said. He opened the no. 9 and started reading it loud for everyone.

* * *

**Name: Ryu 'Black Dragon'**

**Gender: Male**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Black**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Bloodline: Sharingan**

**Ninja rank: -**

**Threat Level: S-rank**

**Warnings: flee on sight order for anyone below Jounin.**

**Other Information:**

**He is highly capable of using Raiton and Katon Jutsu in battle. He has Raiton jutsu which is similar to Raikage's Raiton no yoroi. In few Sec, he killed over two hundred thugs using this jutsu. In Wave Country he is a hero. He has one unknown Space–Time jutsu which is allowing him to teleport himself. He is Genjutsu Master. He also has Second Hokage's Raijin no Ken.**

**Bounties: 350,000,000ryō**

* * *

"He is an S-Rank Ninja." Shino said.

"But he is only 13 like us." Kiba said.

"Yes but he is an S-Rank Ninja." Kurenai said.

"If he ever met you, don't try to fight him." Kakashi said. He looked toward all Gennin and especially Sasuke.

"He will kill you. He is ruthless. We saw how he killed two hundred Bandits in few second." Asuma warned them.

_'And Naruto is becoming more like him.'_ Kakashi thought sadly.

There were the next names on the flashing board.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Tsurugi Misumi**

"Uchiha Sasuke versus Tsurugi Misumi begins!" Hayate said and vanished.

Sasuke chose not to attack head-on, but waited for his opponent to make a move.

"You're a Uchiha, huh?"

"Yeah… so what, you're going to give up now?" Sasuke smirked. "Just because I have the Sharingan doesn't mean you don't stand a chance." He thoughtfully looked up for a ".cond. "Oh wait, it does." And then he suddenly jumped and performed a few hands-seals. **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"**

Tsurugi slithered around all the small Fireballs Sasuke was spewing out of him. Sasuke stopped his attacks and landed on the ground several feet away from his opponent.

"Come at me, Uchiha!" The glasses-wearing Leaf-Nina shouted.

"You can bend your body any way you want, huh?" Sasuke said, "Which means you just want to choke me to death or somewhen I come close." He then snorted. "Fine, try it."

Sasuke rushed forward and caught Tsurugi right in the jaw with a right hook. As he expected Tsurugi's neck twisted back, but Sasuke easily jumped away from Tsurugi's now failed head-butt. Instead, Tsurugi's head came face to face with Sasuke's left foot.

Again, Tsurugi's neck twisted back and Sasuke just reacted with a roundhouse kick, this time making Tsurugi's entire body twist around. "Heh, you're too slow to counter me." Sasuke swept both of Tsurugi's legs from under him and followed up with an elbow in his stomach.

Tsurugi's flailed through the air and Sasuke quickly performed a few hands-seals. "However good try… **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!**" To his surprise, his stream of fire dodged.

"Your attacks aren't that powerful, you know?" Tsurugi chuckled as he approached Sasuke fast. "But then, it's a little hard to hurt a body like mine."

"Is it?"

Tsurugi's eyes widened as Sasuke was now behind him, planting a Kunai right into his shoulder, followed by another one into his knee. "You can't move so smoothly now, can you?" Sasuke said as he jumped over Tsurugi, who was screaming in pain. Before he landed, Sasuke threw another Kunai straight through Tsurugi's left foot.

"Don't underestimate me!" Tsurugi screamed and chuckled at the same time. "These wounds… I can move them to a… less annoying spot, with this body of mine..." He dropped on the ground.

"Winner is Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate said.

Sasuke started walking away, only to momentarily pause and stare at the medics taking Tsurugi away. He started walking again.

"I must say my eternal rival. Your students are quite talented. I expected much of the young Uchiha in your team, but the other one surprised me." Gai said who came to meet Kakashi.

"I'm still getting surprised." Kakashi murmured slowly, observing both Sasuke and Naruto. 'I know exactly how strong Sasuke and Sakura are, but I have no clue about Naruto…' He thought.

"You were great, Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura were trying to cheer Sasuke.

Naruto tried to best ignore them. "Will you two shut up?" Naruto snapped. He looked both of them with cold blue eyes. Both of them nodded with fear.

"Good," Naruto said.

_'Karasu-Chan, Now Hyūga vs. Hyūga,'_ Naruto said.

All of them saw that the flashing board had stopped on names.

* * *

**Hinata Hyūga vs. Neji Hyūga**

Hayate held up a hand and said "First round of the Chuunin Exams, Neji Hyuga, are you ready?" When Neji nodded, He looked at Hinata. "Hinata Hyuga, are you ready?" Getting a second nod, His hand flashed down. "Then you may begin!" He vanished from the spot.

Neji's looked at Hinata, "You should give up Hinata-sama, and you do not make a good Shinobi." He said condescendingly, causing Hinata to look down. "You have no confidence in yourself, your feelings of inferiority are obvious to anyone, and you would best be served as a Genin." Neji said, he hadn't even taken a Taijutsu stance, neither had Hinata as Neji tore into her with words.

"But, you entered the Chuunin exams because your team could not advance without you. You entered this unwillingly... Am I wrong?" Neji asked, his tone not actually questioning.

Hinata looked back up, though her hands wrung themselves as she spoke, "N-no, I-I entered too... Change myself... I j-just w-wanted t-to change." She replied.

* * *

Naruto looked at scene "She is going to lose." He said. Everyone looked at him with surprise. He saw Kurenai was glaring heavily at him. "Don't look at me like that. It is your own fault."

"What do you mean Uzumaki?" Kurenai asked and clenched her fist in anger.

"You are her teacher. You should have gotten her in a track way before she fought here. Except for Tenten all Konoha's girls need a reality check. The Shinobi world isn't for a naïve girl like her. She is weak and shy, who scared of her own shadow." He looked at Kurenai. "This isn't a primary school where everyone is everyone's friend and you can hold her hand the entire time. This is Shinobi world and you are her teacher not her mother."

"Don't talk with Kurenai-Sensei like that." Kiba said angrily.

"Shut up Dog-Breath," Naruto said in a cold tone. He stood up and started walking toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"To eat something," Naruto answered as He disappeared with a murder of crow.

Kurenai's looked down the arena and she gripped the railing with her hands, clenched in anger. She looked down her student with worry and concern. Things were looking very bad for the shy girl. Deep down, Kurenai had expected something like this to happen. She knew that Hinata was too weak to become a Chuunin, but had let her enter the Exam in the hope that she would succeed.

* * *

"N-Neji-Nisan, I won't retreat anymore… This time, I will fight!" Hinata said.

"Then prepare yourself!" Neji said as he was the first to charge.

Neji leaned forward to dash at Hinata and ready his hands. Hinata began she defines as she parried Neji's attack. Hinata then tried to give Neji her own attack and Neji parried her attack. The two began trading blows and dodged each other's attack. As the two were in a total deadlock, Hinata took a step back, and put all her force at her palm strike. She gave Neji a powerful strike and Neji blocked her attack. The deadlock between the two continued until Neji saw his chance and attacked Hinata at the chest and pushed his two fingers at Hinata's arm. Hinata had coughed up blood and breath heavily. However Hinata didn't give up as she attacked Neji with her other arm. Neji caught Hinata's arm and pushed his two fingers again. Neji then removed the sleeve from Hinata's arm to show multiple wounds.

* * *

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi answered her question. "It's called a **Tenketsu**. According to theory, if they are hit accurately, the flow of chakra disrupted and can controlled by the one who attacked the person." He said. "Even my Sharingan can't see the Tenketsu."

They looked at Neji and Hinata's battle. Hinata had continued to attack as Neji ducked and attacked Hinata's chin.

* * *

Hayate looked at Hinata. "This battle is over." He declared.

Hinata had fallen and struggled to get back up.

"I know that you have suffered Neji-Nisan… You know it…" Hinata said as she was coughing out blood again. Neji got mad and started to charge at Hinata.

"No! The match has already ended!" Hayate said running towards Neji. Before Neji could attack Hinata, four Jounins, consisting of Hayate, Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi had appeared in a puff of smoke to stop Neji. This time, Hinata had fallen on the ground.

Kurenai checked Hinata. "We want a medic here." Medic-nins rushed to help Hinata.

* * *

**0 Time Skip 0**

**Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

"Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara, please report to the arena floor." Hayate said as the crowd cheered. Gaara disappeared from his spot on the couch and reappeared on the arena floor in a swirl of sand.

Rock Lee jumped from the balcony and quickly landed in the arena before moving quickly to his proper spot, the two competitors looked at each other as Hayate spoke again, the crowd silenced, "Combatants ready?" He asked, to which both combatants nodded, "Begin!" He yelled as he jumped back for some room.

Lee stood in a stance, his right hand forward and pointing towards Gaara. His body turned away from Gaara slightly so those on Lee's left side could see most of his chest as his legs remained in a locked position. His left hand fisted behind his waist behind him as he stared down his opponent, the look in his eyes showing he was being as serious as he could be.

Gaara looked at Lee calmly as his gourd began pouring his sand out to pool around him in a circle.

From balcony all Genin and Jounin were watching the match.

* * *

"Interesting," A voice came from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi turned back and saw Naruto. He surprised but hid it well.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. _'I have never sensed him.'_

"What happened while I was gone?" Naruto asked.

"Hm...Neji Won." Kakashi said, "Then there were a few matches after that."

Narrow nodded. "Who won?" He asked.

"Shikamaru Nara, Dosu Kinuta and Kankurō are in the Final Match. This is last match." Kakashi informed him. They looked toward last match.

* * *

Lee charged forward and attempted to strike Gaara, but his sand blocked every attack. While Gaara was keeping Lee distracted, he was gathering and creating more sand from under the ground.

The gather sand rose from the ground and surrounded Lee. Twisting away from his attack, Lee leapt atop the statue of the twin hands near the back of the arena, atop the highest finger.

"Lee, Take them off!" The Gai yelled down.

"B-But Gai-Sensei...You said never does that unless I was defending the lives of people who are precious to me!" Lee yelled up, surprised, as he crouched down on his perch.

"It's alright...I'll allow it!" Gai called back, giving the 'nice guy' pose.

Lee smiled joyfully, and reached down to take off his orange leg warmers. Slipping them off revealed the weights strapped to his calves and he quickly pulled those off too.

* * *

"Weights?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup," Gai grinned.

"Why doesn't he just use Ninjutsu?" Ino asked. "Against an opponent such as this, Ninjutsu would be a far more effective strategy."

"Because Lee has almost no chakra." Gai said, catching all gaining attention. "He was born without working Chakra coils, and thus, can use nothing but Taijutsu or Kenjutsu, though he chose, like me, to specialize in Taijutsu."

* * *

Dropping the weights, Lee stood up happily. "Right, Now I can move freely!" As the weights hit the ground, amazed cries were heard in the noise and the dust kicked up. As the dust cleared, there were two rather large-sized craters with his discarded weights in the center. Gaara blinked as he felt a fist impact very close to his head. He turned around to see what happened but then his eyes widened in shock when he felt a kick near his stomach impact his sand not a second later. The Gaara was safe until Lee descended from above and landed a kick on his head, shocking every person from The Village Hidden in the Sand.

* * *

_'I-impossible that kid h-hit Gaara.'_ Temari and Kankurō Thought.

* * *

Gaara's face cracked and sand fell revealing a demonic expression but it was quickly replaced with his stoic one.

Gaara started sending his sand out to attack him. Lee dodged a huge hand of sand but struck in his right ankle by a spear of sand. Lee grimaced at the gaping hole in his leg which was almost the size of his palm and proceeded to open the first gate at which point he charged at Gaara and kicked him up into the air. He then appeared behind him and wrapped his bandages around him before shouting** "Primary Lotus." **

* * *

"Is it over?" Sakura said.

"No. Look closely." Naruto answered

* * *

Lee looked on and figured it was over but still waited. As the dust cleared he saw a shell of sand like Gaara in a deep crater.

"What? How?" Lee asked as he couldn't think how Gaara could have escaped.

There was some laughter to Lee's left so he looked over and saw Gaara emerging from a wall of sand.

"You are strong. Ha-ha... You will make me feel Alive!' shouted Gaara as he raised his arm and blasted a literal wave of sand at Lee.

Lee was too tired dodging after opening the first gate and smashed into the wall and screamed in pain. After a while the sand lets up and everyone could see Lee's arms and torso were bleeding heavily.

"It seems as though you are a more than worthy opponent therefore I will take this seriously third gate, **Gate of life open!**" Lee shouted as he began to turn red.

* * *

Kakashi questioned, "How many, Gai? How many of the **Eight Inner Gates** is he capable of opening?"

Gai closed his eyes and answered, "Five."

Kakashi looked at Gai. "You of all people should know how truly dangerous that technique is!"

"That boy has something he absolute values. He wants to achieve his dream so badly. I warned him of the dangers of what I taught him, he didn't care. He said he was willing to die to achieve that dream of his… That's why I taught it to him with caution. I want to help him become someone who is able to stand up to his beliefs. I had to do it." Gai said.

Kakashi looked very shocked.

"What are the Eight Inner Gates?" Sakura asked.

Naruto answered her question. "The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body." Everyone looked at him. "They are **the Gates of Opening, Rest, Life, Pain, Closing, Joy, Shock, and finally Death**. They are all called the Eight Inner Gates."

* * *

Everyone assumed Lee would then attack but many surprised as his chakra strength kept increasing before he shouted **"Fourth gate, gate of pain open."** Lee then disappeared in a swirl of dust before reappearing under Gaara and kicking him up. He continued to kick Gaara up and then appeared above him and punched him then appeared under him and kicked him and continued to beat him senseless. The sound of Lee's muscles tearing was heard so Lee moved to end things. Lee then grabbed a strip of cloth which wrapped around Gaara before shouting **"Fifth gate, gate of limit open. Reverse Lotus." **Lee said immediately after opening the gates and smashing Gaara to the ground.

Lee collapsed on the ground holding his right ankle which was bleeding profusely.

* * *

"You have to stop this madness, Guy." Kakashi said.

"No. Lee can still fight." Gai said.

"You are an idiot. You are his teacher. You have to explain him that this is not a war, this is only an exam. At this rate he is going to die by the hands of Tanuki for this exam." Naruto told to Gai.

_' Tanuki...Ichibi,'_ Kakashi thought. He looked toward the match.

* * *

Gaara lay under Lee gourd which had turned into sand at the last-minute saving him from being knocked unconscious. Gaara raised his hand to the side and said **"Sand Coffin." **As sand closed around Lee's right leg and arm.** "Sand Burial." **He shouted crushing Lee's trapped limbs.

Gaara quickly sat up when he saw a green blur swipe away his prey and tossed the attacking sand away with a powerful wave of his right arm. Gai had given up seeing his student in distress. He couldn't let it happen. He couldn't just watch as his student was going to be killed by this redhead.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because he is my student and precious to me." Gai said.

"The winner of this match due to interference and from his opponent being unable to continue is Gaara." Hayate Declared.

There was quiet for a minute as everyone shocked by this turn of events before some respectful clapping began. The medics took Lee off followed closely by Gai.

"With this, the preliminaries finished; will the winners please reassemble in front of me?" Hayate asked as all the winners headed back down the arena.

* * *

Once they had all been assembled, the Hokage, Ibiki, Anko and Hayate all stood in front of them as Hayate spoke, "To those of you who have earned the right to compete in the finals, even if one of you is missing, congratulations to you all!" He said before turning to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, if you will?" He asked with a wave of his hand.

"This time used, not only for yourselves in the capabilities of fighting your opponents but also so that we can tell the right figures and have those all travel here. This time allows for you to know yourself and your enemy. Before this, you fought with no comprehension of your opponent's ability, now you have information and your own observation to calculate into your fights. Of course, there are those who have shown everything they can do to you and those who have hidden their potential, this month are to allow for you to rest or improve so your fights can the best show that our clients wish to see." The Hokage said as he took a deep breath of his pipe.

"Now then, let us decide the order of the finals; please take a piece of paper from the box that Anko-san is holding." The Hokage said as Anko stepped forward and stopped in front of each Genin, allowing them to pick their piece of paper. Once all of them had a paper, Ibiki took a step forward, as Anko walked away.

"Please tell me your number, starting with you," Ibiki said as he pointed at Sasuke, who was at the end of the line.

"Hn...Three." Sasuke said.

"I am Six." Kankuro said.

"Two." Temari said.

"Four." Gaara said.

"Eight." Neji said coldly.

"Five." Shino said.

"Seven." Naruto said. He went to leave but then decided to stick around.

"Troublesome...One." Shikamaru said.

"Nine." Dosu Kinuta said.

The Hokage nodded, "Very well, Ibiki-San please show them their match-ups." He said.

Ibiki then held out a clipboard showing the matches.

* * *

**Match 1: Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari**

**Match 2: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara**

**Match 3: Aburame Shino vs. Kankuro**

**Match 4: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji**

**Match 5: Dosu Kinuta vs. Match 1 winner**

* * *

"With this you are all dismissed, any questions?" The Hokage asked.

"Since this is a tournament, does that mean only one person becomes a Chunin?" Shikamaru asked immediately.

"No, this tournament is judge by multiple judges. Myself, Kazekage-dono, and some of our clients are a few to name, if someone is that decide to have the qualities in which we believe, declares them fit to a Chuunin then that person will be promoted even if they lose in their first match." The Hokage answered.

"So, that means we could all become Chuunin." Temari stated.

"Or none of us." Naruto said.

Hokage nodded. "To continue into the finals means you get more chances to impress the judges." He said, "if that is all..." The Hokage waited a few more moments, "Then you are all dismissed until a month from now." He said as the Genin then filed out of the room, their teams meeting their teammates as the Genin left.

_'Interesting,'_ Naruto thought. He disappeared with a murder of crow.

* * *

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**See you … Next time**


	10. Break & Final Starts

**Chapter 10**

**Break & Final Starts**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto...I don't own anything.

"**BOLD" Demon/Summon Talking**

"...**"** **Characters Dialogs**

'Italic'** Characters thought and Inner Sakura**

* * *

"Sakura and Sasuke, do you know where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked his students when he found them at the arena's exit.

"I don't know," Sakura said.

Sasuke shook his head and said, "No."

"Oh," Kakashi replied. He was planning to train both, but it seemed that the blond had already made plans about his training without his help.

'_Where is he? Is he with Ryu? I have to tell Hokage-sama about out this,'_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, we will discuss about your training later. Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7." He said and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

**0 Next Day- Hokage Office 0**

"Hokage-sama." Sarutobi looked up from the scroll he was reading. "Uzumaki Naruto is here." He nodded, and Anbu disappeared like a shadow.

Naruto entered into the office and said, "What do you want Hokage-sama?"

"Kakashi said, he wanted to train both you and Sasuke for final, but you had disappeared after preliminary," Sarutobi said. "I have someone who wants to train you for Chunin exam."

"I don't need anyone," Naruto said, "And you can come out now."

From nowhere man came out from hiding. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair, tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He had red lines that ran down from his eyes and a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, abura). He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; and armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), and a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side.

"So you've been aware since the beginning." The man said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Yes," Naruto said, "and who are you?"

"Alright, hold on!" A man said as he summoned his Toad, Gama. He now stood on top of Gama taking the traditional Kabuki pose along with Gama posing with him as he started with his introduction.

Thanks for asking! I am Mount Myōboku-Gama's holy master Sennin also known as Gama-Sennin and the member of Konoha's Densetsu no Sannin! Jiraiya, I am the epitome of manliness! When you are someone like me, you'll only have to flash the sexiness to have women fall at your feet!"

Naruto sweat dropped and looked at Sarutobi with a deadpan expression. "Is all sannin like this?" He asked. "One is Gambler; second one is crazy." He pointed to Jiraiya. "And this one is an idiot."" He turned back and started to walk away from the office.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jiraiya said. "I want to train you."

"No thanks," Naruto said without looking back.

"I can give you a toad summoning contract."

Suddenly, Naruto stopped and said, "I don't need a weak toad contract."

"Toads are not weak," Jiraiya said angrily.

"Then show me they are not weak," Naruto said. "Meet me Training ground 13, tomorrow at 10:00am." He walked away from the office.

* * *

Jiraya turned toward Sarutobi and said, "He is cold."

"Yes," Sarutobi said, "after Graduation Exam, he has become cold to everyone."

"What did happen in Graduation Exam?"

Sarutobi told Jiraiya whole story. "...and his personality has changed suddenly after that."

"But that much?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes," Sarutobi said. "Did you find anything about Ryo?"

"Nothing," Jiraiya said. "I found nothing about him. It's like he has come out from the nowhere."

"This is disturbing. He is completely unknown to us," Sarutobi said.

"Is this kid really S class?"

Sarutobi nodded. "His space-time Jutsu is more advanced than Minoto's."

"Then this kid is dangerous, because he is also an Uchiha."

"We will have to do something," Sarutobi said.

"Yes," Jiraiya said, "But first I want to test Minato's kid power."

"Good luck for that."

* * *

**0 Next Day 0**

Naruto and Jiraiya were standing in the middle of a field.

"So are you ready to sign toad summoning contract?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't need Toads. They are useless and weak," Naruto said calmly.

A trick mark appeared on Jiraiya forehead. "Let's see, if you have the guts to tell them, what you had told now in front of them." He made hand seals and yelled **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)"** and there was a large puff of smoke, when it disappeared Jiraiya was standing at the top of Toad.

It was a very large Toad, which towers over the trees, dwarfs most large rock formations, and was larger than most buildings. He was colored a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest was brighter red markings. He had scarred over his left eye. He was wearing a large blue happi vest. He had a massive dosu blade at his hip and large kiseru pipe in his mouth.

"**So why'd you summon me Jiraiya?" **TheToad asked.

"Gamabunta," Jiraiya said, "Well, there is a cocky brat, who thinks that toads are useless and weak."

"**Who?"**

Suddenly, there was a large puff of smoke appeared front of them, when the smoke disappeared, both summon and Sannin was shocked.

Front of them was large black Raven. It was bigger than Toad boss. It was not looking like a normal forest-raven. Its eyes gave off a brilliant red glow, its body and wings covered with numerous bone-like plates with reddish-gray marking, and it had three legs with the middle leg holding onto a strange sphere being the strangest part of the creature. They saw Naruto was standing top of him.

"**Impossible...It's Yatagarasu,"** Gamabunta said.

"Do you know him?" Jiraiya asked.

"**Yes, he is Raven's boss, Yatagarasu,"** Gamabunta said. **"How did the kid get this contract?"**

"Why?"

"**It is the rare contract. They only serve to Shinigami-sama. Only a few had survived after signing contract,"** Gamabunta said. **"Who is this kid, Jiraiya?"**

"It's 'Him'."

Gamabunta shocked. He looked at Naruto. **"He looked just like Him."**

* * *

"**Why'd you summon me Naruto?" **Yatagarasu asked.

Naruto pointed toward Jiraiya and said, "To show him I don't need a Toad."

"**Very well,"** Yatagarasu said. He looked at Gamabunta. **"Hallo Gamabunta. Naruto is our summoner."**

"**Very well Yatagarasu,"** Gamabunta said. They both disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"That's why I don't need your Toads," Naruto said calmly.

"Ok," Jiraiya said, "but you will need my help for your training."

"No thanks. I don't need you. If you could not detect my Genjutsu," Naruto began to disappear into the flock of the crows. "Then you are useless to me." He disappeared from there.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped on the ground. _'That was a Genjutsu,'_ He thought.

* * *

**0 Next Day- Hokage office 0**

Jiraiya entered in Hokage office. He was slightly disturbed. "Hallo Sensei," He said.

"What happened to you, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked. "Did Naruto sign Toad contract?"

"No," Jiraiya said. "He didn't need it."

"What do you mean?"

"He already has a summoning contract."

"What? Which?"

"Raven. According to Gamabunta, It's strong contract."

"I see," Sarutobi said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Jiraiya said, "why didn't you tell me about Naruto's Genjutsu?"

"Jiraiya, what are you talking?"

"His Genjutsu is so strong. He can fool any ninja with it," Jiraiya said. "Yesterday, I wasn't able to detect his Genjutsu." Then he asked in a serious voice, "Who is teaching him?"

* * *

It was the night before the final round of the exam. Naruto was resting in his dimension, meditating and focusing on the coming matches. He knew what was going on. His crows had spied around the village, gathering data, observing Konoha and his surroundings.

'Aren't you going to warn them, Master?' Karasu asked Naruto as she came out from the shadow.

"No, I'm sure Old Monkey already knows; you must've noticed changes in security patterns of the village." Naruto answered in an unconcerned manner.

'Indeed, but they don't have all information,' Karasu said. 'By the way, that sick Jounin from the preliminary is dead. He was killed by the Sand Jounin with mask over half of his face.'

"I know," Naruto said.

'Also Kazakage is dead.'

"I know, when he has come this morning with his false face, I sensed it immediately."

'One more thing Raikage was also here with eight-tails and Two-tails.'

Naruto opened his Sharingan eyes. "Now this is interesting," He said.

* * *

**0 Chunin Exam days 0**

It was the day of the Chuunin Exam Finals. The stadium was packed with tourists, daimyos and many other people who came to watch the great fights that would occur later. There was no empty seat at all in the stadium. Everyone wanted to watch the matches that would take place.

Up in the Kage balcony, the Hiruzen Sarutobi, Raikage and the 'Kazakage' were in their seats while waiting for the exam to commence.

By the time nearly everyone was seated, nearly all the competitors for the final exam had arrived at the stadium. With the solitary exceptions being both Dosu, Naruto and Sasuke, both of whom were the only ones yet to seem to face their opponents, Hyuuga Neji and Gaara.

* * *

"All right guys, I'm Shiranui Genma, your new proctor. The rules of the combat are the same as in the preliminaries," Konoha Jounin said. He looked like Mizuki's, except. He seemed older, and he had a large senbon in the corner of his mouth. "The First Match of the Chunin Exam Finals, competitors **Nara Shikamaru and Temari,** please report to the arena floor for your match."

Temari opened up her fan, sending strong gusts of wind in all directions. Then she jumped on the fan and floated down to the arena.

Shikamaru looked at his opponent warily. "Troublesome," he muttered as he turned and walked towards the stairs.

Shikamaru and Temari stood across from each other on the arena floor.

"Contestants, are you ready?" Genma asked both nodded, and he brought his hand down, "Begin!" He said as he jumped back.

Temari dashed towards Shikamaru preparing to strike with her fan. The boy merely pulled out two kunai before she jumped and slammed the fan on him. A large cloud of dust took a form, preventing them from seeing a thing. When it cleared, all they saw was a Temari's fan nailed into the ground and the girl staring at it with a dumbfounded look. Shikamaru had nailed the kunai on the wall and was hanging up with them, avoiding the fan by inches.

"I don't care if I can't become a Chunin." He said with a shrug. "But a man can't lose to a woman...so I guess I'm in."

Apparently not pleased with the boy's comment, Temari gritted her teeth and swung her fan forward. A gust of wind was sent towards Shikamaru, creating another cloud of dust. Again, Shikamaru wasn't there when it cleared.

Temari smirked, accepting the challenge and shifted her eyes around the arena looking for the boy. It didn't take her long to find him. She spotted Shikamaru was hidden behind one of the small trees in one side of the arena, apparently planning his attack.

**[Note: I am skipping this fight.]**

It was a battle between two very good tacticians, ending with Shikamaru outsmarting Temari and capturing her with his Shadow Possession Jutsu, but due to his fatigue, Shikamaru gave up, giving the victory to Temari.

"Winner is Temari from Sand," Genma declared.

Shikamaru walked toward his team.

* * *

**0 In the audience 0**

"Wow, who knew that student of yours had such a genius thinking mind." Kurenai said.

"I was shocked as well. He has the great qualities as a leader, he is calm and can make good decisions when under pressure, and he has great talent as a Shinobi. When he was at the academy, his grades were not that great, he said writing with a pencil was too troublesome. I challenge him to a game of shougi and lost; I have never managed to beat him out of all the times we played; I could never get around his strategy. I got to thinking, and I gave him an IQ test disguised as a game." Asuma said.

"What were the results?" Kureani asked.

"Shikamaru has an IQ over 200. Shikamaru will be picked to be a Chuunin for sure." Asume said.

* * *

**0 Battle area 0**

"Alright then let's begin the next match. You two, please clear the area." Genma said sending Shikamaru and Temari away. "The next match is, **Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara**."

There was no sign of Sasuke or Kakashi, and the audience was yelling for the second match.

'Where are you Sasuke-kun?' Sakura thought. 'I hope nothing terrible happens to you.'

"There is no sign of Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama." A Jounin said.

"Sandaime-sama," 'Kazakage' said. "Many in the audience, including the daimyos and other officials among them, came to see the match between my son and the last Uchiha. Surely, you can postpone the match."

"If Uchiha can't come on time his own match, then he doesn't deserve the promotion," Raikage said.

"I am completely agreed with you, Raikage-sama," Sandaime Hokage said. "I am postponing the match, but Uchiha Sasuke will never get promoted." Both Raikge and 'Kazakage' nodded. Sandaime gave a signal to Genma.

* * *

"Due to some unexpected problem, we are postponing this match," Genma said. "The third match of the Chunin Exam Finals is **Kankuro vs. Shino**."

"Examiner, I forfeit the match." Kankuro said.

* * *

"What! He is even worse than Shikamaru, at least Shikamaru actually fought first before giving up." Ino said.

"Ok, that is unexpected," Genma said, "The Forth Match of the Chunin Exam Finals, competitors **Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji.** Please report to the Arena floor for your match."

Neji arrogantly walked across the arena

Genma waited for Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto," He called out, "Please come down to the arena floor or you will lose by forfeit!"

He saw that Neji still wore that arrogant smirk on his ever so confident face expecting to have him call the match as a forfeit.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sakura said.

All Genins were wondering the same thing. The audience was getting restless.

Gemna said, "One last time Uzumaki Na—"

He never got a chance to say anything further. With a flock of crows Naruto appeared in the arena. He was wearing a black shirt, pants, and Shinobi sandals. He was also wearing the customized black armor and pair of gloves.

* * *

"Wow! I never thought I said this, but Naruto is hot," Ino said.

Shikamaru sweat dropped at her behavior. _'Troublesome blonde,'_ he though.

"Why are you late, Uzumaki?" Gemma asked.

"Sorry, black cat crossed my path, so I took long root," Naruto said.

Everyone sweat dropped at his answer.

'_Please not another Kakashi,'_ Gemma though.

"Well anyway, both of you ready," he asked. Neji and Naruto nodded. "Begin!" He jumped away from the arena.

* * *

Hiashi Hyūga, the head of Hyūga clan was sitting with his daughter Hanabi Hyūga in the audience. Hiashi had long, black hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He was wearing very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. While his daughter, Hanabi had dark-brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She also had large, white eyes with a hint of lilac in them.

Hiashi said, "Looked at the match, Hanabi. Neji is a true genius. He is true shinobi. He is calm and calculating. You can learn many things from him."

"Yes father," Hanabi said.

They looked at the match.

* * *

"It's your destiny to be defeated by me," Neji said confidently.

"Oh really. Yesterday, I met a fortune teller, and she told me that today is my lucky day," Naruto said.

"Then she must be a fake."

"She also said that my opponent would be a boy," Naruto said with a smirk. "I think you are right. She was a fake, because with the hair like that ..."

"Shut up, Uzumaki," Neji said.

"... you look like a girl."

"I said, shut up," Neji said. "Now forfeit a match. You can't win; fate has already declared me as the winner""

"There is no such thing as Fate. Fate is only created by people who have weak wills. Those who can't think about their own feet," Naruto smirked. "Those who put the blame of everything on something that does not exist, so they won't feel guilty."

"I will kill you." Neji shouted angrily. He dashed toward Naruto in range. He forgot to activate his Byakugan and began blindly attacking on the Naruto, but he dodged his attacks easily.

* * *

Hanabi looked at her father. "Arr... Father," She said.

Hiashi did sweet drop at his nephew's behavior. "Hanabi, Just watched the match."

Hanabi looked at the match. _'Calm and _calculating_,'_ she thought.

"I liked that gaki," Anko said.

"You would, Anko," Kurenai said.

Asuma said, "He is trying to provoke Neji, so he can do some mistake, and he can use this opportunity to win the match."

* * *

Naruto dodged Neji's attack again, but this time; he grabbed his hand and threw him away. Neji somehow managed to regain his balance, but he spun around quickly and dodged five knew that had thrown his way.

Neji said, "This is usel—" He stopped in mid-sentence as he felt the sharp pain in his stomach. He saw Nauto had punched him.

"You are taking too much," Naruto said. He punched Neji's face and sent him skidding few meters back.

Neji stood up and spit out some blood from his mouth. "You!" He shouted. "Now I know your plan, and I will not fall for it again." He activated his Byakugan. "Are you prepared to lose Uzumaki?"

Naruto said, "Very well, Neji Hyūga. Show me your eye's power." His eyes became cold, and he sent a small amount of killing intent at Neji. "… because the match truly starts now."

* * *

—**To be continued—**

* * *

****See you … Next time**

****Sorry For Short Chapter...**

****Paring is Undecided, For Now.**

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

**** If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

* * *

****Thank-You for Reading...**


End file.
